May Second
by pottermum
Summary: AU It was a date he'd never forget. The date he'd met her.
1. Chapter 1 Teaser

May second. A date he'd never forget. The date he first met her; it was funny how it happened. Now this date would always be _their_ day. A day to celebrate, to remember where and when and how they came to be.

The music started, the guests turned to look down the aisle. Harry took a deep breath and slowly turned.

He looked first to the front row. His mother, sniffing into a handkerchief, smiling weakly at him. His godfather, comforting his mother. He felt Harry's eyes on him, so he looked up and winked. Harry grinned and shook his head subtly, and wryly.

He saw movement at the head of the aisle, and realised the bridesmaids had walked past without him even being aware. He heard his best friend mutter, "It's time," and finally he looked past everyone, to _her._

His jaw must have dropped, for his best friend nudged him, and the people closest to the front chuckled. He snapped his mouth shut and continued to gaze in awe as she seemingly glided down the aisle, her blazing eyes never leaving his.

Her dress was so white it was blinding against the sunshine. She would laugh later and tell him it was a soft white, _'whatever the hell that means'._ Her luminous hair glistened, and it was long and loose, the way he liked it. She was beautiful and kind, smart and funny, loving and wonderful, and she was about to become his.

He must have said and done everything right, for soon the minister was pronouncing them husband and wife. He did remember the kiss. Their first married kiss.

Later he would dance with her; their first dance as husband and wife. He would hold her close, but not too close, not wanting to dirty her pretty dress, or do anything else that would bring about the wrath of a brother or two. Or six. Of course, she laughed and pulled him flush against her and proceeded to gyrate sexily against him; ignoring some old aunt named Muriel who whispered loudly about _her_ actions not being that of a lady.

He would sit back and watch her dance with others, admiring as always, the easy way she could talk and laugh with just about anybody. His wife. _His!_

Much later, he would remove the beautiful dress and see the wonders that lay underneath. The white lingerie was a soft white too, and against her freckly skin, well, the effects were instantaneous, ensuring that the wedding night was all that a wedding night should be.

But, my friends ( and potential voyeurs who wanted me to continue with their wedding night), this is actually the end of the story. For, you see, the real story begins on another May second, two years earlier.

The day Harry Potter met Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

Harry whistled as he walked down the street, checking the numbers on the letterboxes. He was amused that his date lived amongst Muggles, but she _was_ Muggleborn, so she was comfortable in both worlds. He knew, from their subseqent coffee dates at the Minstry after they had first met, that she had only recently moved here, and had a room mate.

Tonight was their first real date. Harry had planned dinner at a nice restaurant, followed by a movie, with coffee after. It was his standard first date; the dinner was more about getting to know each other, the movie didn't require talking but gave them something to discuss over coffee.

He found the number, 7, and went up the stairs. He knew her parents had paid the deposit on the flat she lived in, to help her get a good start. She had seemed embarassed by that fact, until he told her that he still lived at home with his mother and sister. He didn't mention it was a manor, or that he and his sister had an entire wing to themselves.

He checked his watch and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. He was looking forward to tonight; Hermione Granger was an interesting person and always had strong thoughts on many topics. Some he agreed with, some he didn't. It boded well for their dinner conversation, and ensured it wouldn't be a boring night with a mindless bimbo, like a lot of his dates lately.

The door opened, only slightly though. Harry looked to see a pair of pale blue eyes studying him, curiously. He knew it wasn't Hermione, so he guessed this was the roommate.

"Hello?"

"Hello." Nothing more was forthcoming and the door remained slightly ajar. The mysterious eyes neither questioned or invited any further conversation.

"Erm, I'm here for Hermione. This is the right place, isn't it? I'm Harry."

"Oh." The door opened fully and Harry stepped inside to the entrance hall. The door banged behind him, making him jump.

"Luna, is that Harry or Ginny?" Harry heard Hermione's voice from down the hall.

This Luna girl stood in front of him, staring at him. "It's Harry," she called out, without looking away. Harry found it most disconcerting.

Hermione poked her head out of her bedroom. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry to be late. A meeting at work ran over, and I've only just got home."

Harry waved away her concern. "It's fine, we have time."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'll be as quick as I can. Luna, will you please entertain Harry while I get changed." She then disappeared back into what Harry guessed was her bedroom.

Luna took Harry's hand and led him into the lounge. She gestured for him to take a seat and then she sat on the floor, cross legged, in front of the television. She sat staring at it, expectantly.

"So Luna, how did you and Hermione meet?" asked Harry, to be polite.

"Through Ginny," said Luna, without turning away from the television.

"Erm, did you want me to turn it on?" asked Harry, seeing the remote control on a small table at the end of the couch.

"Turn it on?" Luna turned to watch Harry point the remote at the television, and jumped and quickly turned as the picture and sound emitted from the box. She moved even closer, enthralled.

"How do they get in there?" she wondered aloud. "Were they just waiting inside there for me to turn it on?" She looked under the box and behind it. She grabbed the remote and shook it. The channel changed, making her jump in surprise. She quickly flung the remote back at Harry in alarm.

An ad came on, selling something flashy. Luna watched, practically mesmerised, as she watched and listened to the catchy jingle.

"Erm, have you never seen a tv before?" asked Harry.

Luna shook her head, unable to take her eyes off the screen.

"Have you been to the cinema? It's like that," he pointed to the television, "but has a screen the size of the wall."

Luna gasped. "They must use giants, then. Like this TB must be using elves, or goblins. There's no others that would fit in that box. Pixies, maybe."

Harry laughed, wondering how he could explain the concept of movies and television to this strange girl. As he was about to try, he heard the door bang open.

"Lu? I'm back, finally. Has Hermione gone, did you get to meet her date? Is he as dishy as she said?"

Luna smiled at her new friend. "That's Ginny." She raised her voice. "No, he's still here, and yes, he's dishy. He's teaching me about TB!"

Harry flushed. Dishy? _Him?_ What had Hermione been saying about him? "TV," he corrected. "Television-T _V_ ," he explained, emphasising the V.

"Great! I picked us up a couple of DBD's to watch on the tele-box thing. Hang on, I'll be right out." This Ginny's voice faded as she went further away from the lounge.

"Ginny knows a lot about Muggle things. Her dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry, and he loves Muggles," confided Luna. "What's a DBD?"

He was saved from answering as a woman, who Harry assumed was Ginny, breezed into the lounge. She was awkwardly juggling three boxes of the best smelling pizza Harry had ever smelled, and a bottle of wine and two glasses. Harry immediately jumped up to help her, as the top two pizza boxes teetered. She tripped on the remote control that had fallen off the lounge in Harry's haste to help her, and she fell ungracefully onto the sofa.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," he stammered, bending down to pick it up. His face was red, and he hoped she wasn't embarassed too.

To his surprise, she simply laughed, and righted the pizza and wine before putting them on the coffee table. "Well, that was an entrance and a half. You know it was a test, don't you?" she teased.

Harry found himself staring into her warm brown eyes. They looked full of mischief, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, for what?"

"To check your manners, of course. One you passed with flying colours," she quipped. She whipped out her wand and tapped it gently on his shoulder. "I hereby give my blessing for you to date my room mate."

"Well that was too easy," said Harry. His mouth started watering as she opened the pizza box and handed a slice to Luna. She sniffed it and looked at it with interest.

"I have good instincts about people, and I'm never wrong. Luna," she gestured to her friend who was staring at the pizza curiously, "she's brilliant. Hermione," she gestured over her shoulder, "also brilliant. Oh, she said she'd be out really soon." She opened the wine and poured two glasses.

"It's fine," said Harry, watching her fluid movements. He wanted to know more about her, this Ginny, and how she came to know Luna and even Hermione. "Do you work with Hermione?" he asked, suddenly feeling that he may have seen her at the Ministry recently.

"No, but I'm starting there soon. Oh Luna, I had the best day. I went and got my Auror robes, and my books and everything. I even met some of my trainers. I can't wait," she cried, sipping her wine after handing one glass to Luna.

"I'm an Auror," said Harry, surprised. "Just about to start my last year of training."

Ginny sighed enviously. "Then you'll be out on actual cases. I'm just starting my first year. Lucky you," she said.

"I'd be happy to talk to you anytime," gushed Harry. Inwardly he winced, he was starting to sound a bit over eager and hoped the other two didn't notice. Ginny didn't appear to, but Luna stopped nibbling her pizza and looked up at him, eyed Ginny, then swung those piercing blue eyes back to Harry. He had the uneasy feeling Luna saw all that was unsaid, so he turned his attention back to Ginny.

They spent the next few minutes discussing the television. Harry found Ginny easy to talk to, and quickly realised she loved to laugh. It was quite infectious. She was also quite smart, which boded well for her Auror career. Their talk turned to the department, with Harry giving her a run down on what to expect with her training.

"I'm ready. Again, I'm so sorry, Harry," breathed Hermione, nervously brushing her hair down.

"It's no problem. You look really nice, it was worth the wait," said Harry, standing reluctantly. He was enjoying himself talking with Ginny and Luna, although the blonde girl continued to unnerve him with her staring.

Hermione flushed prettily and took her coat off the coat rack in the entrance. She then picked up her purse, and moved to stand next to Harry.

"That pizza smells amazing. It almost makes me want to stay in with you guys, doesn't it, Harry?" she asked, laughing.

"We could-" he began, when Hermione addressed Ginny.

"So what are you girls going to do tonight?" she asked.

Ginny held up two dvd covers. "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Sounded intriguing," she said, proud of her choice. "Then this. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory."

Hermione grinned. Luna reached over to grab the covers. "Does the lion live in the wardrobe? Did the witch banish him there, or do they live in it together?" she asked, turning it over to read the blurb on the back. "Does the lion eat the children?"

"Isn't Willy Wonka that wizard that lived in that big old building near our school?" asked Ginny. Luna nodded and reached for another slice of pizza. "Think so."

"Well, you two have fun," grinned Hermione.

"You too," toasted Ginny. She shot them a teasing look. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione, flushing. She looked at Harry out the corner of her eye and saw Harry looked embarassed too.

"Oh, come on. I was kidding," laughed Ginny.

"Come on, Harry, let's not miss our dinner reservation," said Hermione. She strode down the hall and opened the door.

"Erm, well, bye, it was nice to meet you, enjoy the dvd's. I think you'll like them both," said Harry. Thanks to his mother's Muggle upbringing, he was quite familiar with the titles they'd chosen.

"Bye," chorused Ginny and Luna, the latter's eyes back on the screen.

"Maybe we'll see you again," said Ginny. Her eyes met Harry's and held his gaze.

"I hope so," he said, then ducked his head to cover his embarassment yet again. He headed for Hermione, but couldn't help but look back for one more glimpse of Ginny. To his surprise, she was looking at him. When she saw him look at her, she flushed, but smiled charmingly.

He gave her a sheepish smile, a small wave, then left to follow Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath of the Date

"Soooo, how was the date?"

Harry glanced up from the Daily Prophet to see his sister join him in the eat-in kitchen. "It was okay," he replied, watching her pour a cup of tea. She thanked the family house elf who brought her a plate of toast.

"Just okay?" asked his sister.

Harry shrugged. "The dinner was nice and we both agreed the movie was average."

"What about the kiss goodnight?" teased his sister.

Harry smiled. "Well, I don't usually kiss and tell but..."

She stopped buttering her toast and looked up, interested. "Yeah?"

"I didn't kiss her goodnight, nosey. I thanked her for a good night, and she said the same, then went upstairs," he said.

His sister winced. "Ouch. Oh well, plenty more fish in the sea."

"Hey, it was an okay date. I mean, there weren't any sparks or anything, but she's an interesting girl. She works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he said.

"So, are you going to see her again?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, and sipped his tea. "I see her all the time at the Ministry, it's how we met. You probably will too. Excited for next week?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly. "I can't wait! If I can't play Quidditch, working at the Department of Magical Games and Sports is the next best thing, right?"

Harry nodded. His sister was fanatical about Quidditch, and whilst she was a good flier, she just didn't have it in her to play professionally.

"Morning Harry, morning Jamie."

They both turned to look at their mother as she came into the kitchen. "Morning Mum," they chorused.

Lily conferred with the house elf on the meal planned for dinner. "Harry, will you be joining us this evening?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum. Neville might come over too, if that's okay?" he replied.

Lily nodded. "Of course. So, Tinky, that's five for tea. Sirius will be joining us as well," she explained.

Lily came over to sit with her children. Every morning, she looked at her son, seeing James in every part of his features, except of course, his eyes. Her daughter, on the other hand, shared her dark red hair, but had the easy going temperament and hazel eyes of the father she had never met. Naming her daughter after James had been the least she could do to honour her late husband. Everyday she wished Dumbledore could have just been five minutes earlier, and been able to save James before he'd stood in Voldemort's way while she was upstairs prepared to protect fifteen month old Harry and her unborn child. But after James had been killed, and Voldemort was about to head upstairs, Dumbledore arrived and defeated him, once and for all. Sirius had comforted her and Harry, sprighting them away from Godric's Hollow and bringing them to Potter Manor, her parent-in-law's home. They'd lived there ever since.

"So, how was your date last night?" Lily asked Harry, who groaned. Jamie looked delighted.

"It was fine, the meal was great, the movie was average and no, I didn't kiss her goodnight, all right," he said, exasperated.

"All right, dear," she said, patting his hand.

"She ran upstairs before he could kiss her," confided Jamie to her mother. Harry scowled at her, and Jamie grinned at him.

Lily looked at him in surprise, then returned her attention to her daughter. "What are you going to do today while we're at work?" she asked.

Jamie spread jam on her toast. "I'm going to Hogwarts to see Uncle Remus, he's arranged for me to go for a fly around the Quidditch pitch. I'l probably see Hagrid too," she added.

"That sounds nice, why don't you see if Remus wants to come for tea? Don't forget to let Tinky know if he does, so she can prepare extra. Oh, and we'll need to go shopping so you'll have some nice clothes for when you start work," said Lily.

Jamie nodded eagerly, as she ate her toast.

"If you two are going to start talking clothes, I'm out of here," teased Harry, standing and pushing his chair in. Beore he could pick up his plate and cup, Tinky had banished them to the sink. Harry kissed his mother on the top of her head and patted his sister's shoulder as he passed her. "Got to get ready for work."

"Remind Sirius about tea, would you, dear?" called Lily. Sirius was deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under his Marauder friend, Frank Longbottom.

Harry waved his arm to indicate he'd heard her and went upstairs, his mind on the date last night. He couldn't wait for his work day to be over, he really needed to talk to his best friend, Neville.

/*/*/*/*

"Sooo, how was your date?" teased Ginny, as Hermione joined her in the kitchen. To her surprise, Ginny's brother, Fred, was there too.

"Mor-ning," he greeted her, drawling.

Ginny had just taken a batch of scones out of the oven, and as Hermione watched, she poured a liberal amount of jam and cream on top of the steaming scone. Fred did the same, then shoved the whole scone in his mouth.

"It was okay," admitted Hermione, adding honey to a scone for herself.

Ginny nudged the cream towards her and poured her a cup of tea. "Just okay?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant. Fred looked on interestedly.

"What's this, you stepping out on me, Granger?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, then closed them as the sweetness of the honey and cream slid down her throat. "You are an amazing cook," she sighed, sipping her tea.

Ginny shrugged. "It's just scones. Come on, tell us more. How was dinner, the movie and everything," she encouraged.

"The dinner was delicious, the movie was average, we both agreed on that. Harry was the perfect gentleman and we went for coffee after, then he saw me home," said Hermione.

"Yeah, and...?" asked Ginny. Fred seemed to tense as they waited for Hermione to continue.

"Nothing. I suddenly remembered I had an early morning meeting today, so I told him I had a good time and hurried upstairs and went to bed," said Hermione.

"No kiss goodnight?" asked Ginny, strangely relieved. Beside her, Fred let out a breath he'd been holding in.

"NO! It was only a first date. Damn, no pizza left over from last night?" asked Hermione, looking in the refrigerator. "I was going to take some for lunch today."

"Sorry, we ate it all," shrugged Ginny, unapolegitcally. "Go get dressed, I'll make you something."

"You don't have to, I can go to the café across the road," said Hermione.

"I don't mind, I don't have much to do today," shrugged Ginny.

"I should go," said Fred, "got a shop to open. Gin, I'll see you for the afternoon shift. Tell Ron I said hi," he said. "Catch you later, Granger," he added cheekily.

Hermione left to get dressed, but kept her door open so the two girls could continue to talk.

"Are you seeing your brother Ron today?" asked Hermione. She had a hard time remembering which brother was which, apart from George and Fred. They owned Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where Ginny worked part time till she started her Auror training in a couple of weeks. As an only child, she found it hard to fathom having so many siblings, but secretly envied Ginny.

"Yes, this morning. Ron's the Quidditch player," she added, knowing Hermione still got confused with all her brothers. "He's got the morning off, but I'm meeting him at the Cannons grounds to go for a fly," she explained. "We'll probably go to the Burrow for lunch, then I'm working this afternoon." She bustled around the kitchen, throwing together something for Hermione's lunch.

Hermione smiled at the mention of the Burrow, a house unlike anything Hermione had ever seen. She had been warmly welcomed by the Weasley parents who had wanted to meet Ginny's prospective flat mate.

"Well, you know what I think about flying," laughed Hermione, coming out of her bedroom as she zipped her skirt up.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who actually _hates_ flying," said Ginny, shaking her head at her friend. "What about Harry, does he like flying?" she asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, it never came up."

"Well, what did you talk about? What did you learn about him?" persisted Ginny.

"Actually, he asked me lots of questions, but we didn't really talk about him," realised Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, you know," said Hermione, slipping on her shoes and checking her briefcase. She gratefully took the lunch box Ginny handed her. "I told him about discovering I was a witch when I was eleven, and attending Beaxbatons. We talked about France, and the places we've travelled, and then we talked about working at the Ministry, and how I came to meet you and how we ended up sharing the flat," she said, hurrying in to the bathroom to check her hair.

"He seems really nice," called Ginny. "Don't botch it up, I want to pick his brains on being an Auror."

Hermione returned to the kitchen and picked up her briefcase. "He is really nice, but, I don't know, there's just no spark there. It actually felt like I was out with my brother, or something."

"Well, it's early days. Maybe you need to go out with him again," suggested Ginny, inwardly kicking herself for suggesting it. "Maybe we could have him come over for a meal or something."

"Ginny, you know I can't cook," protested Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "I could cook, and we'd tell him you did it. You know, to impress him," she quickly added.

"Maybe," said Hermione. "About having him over, I mean. I don't need to impress anyone. If you cook, you take credit. If I see him, I'll ask him."

"Good. Great," said Ginny, "so I'll see you later tonight, then. You can tell me then if you see Harry. Or not," she added, as if it didn't matter to her or not.

Hermione shot Ginny a curious look. "Yeah, sure. Have a good fly, if there is such a thing," she laughed, as she waved goodbye.

/*/*/*/*

"Soooo, how was the date, mate?"

Harry groaned internally. He'd already been through this with Jamie and his mother, then Sirius. Now Neville was asking him, and he'd had enough. Then he remembered he wanted to talk to Neville about something.

"It was fine, Nev. Hermione's a nice girl," said Harry.

Neville chuckled at his best friend. "Mate, we've been friends since we were little. You can tell me the truth. I won't judge."

Harry looked around to make sure they weren't in hearing distance of anyone else. "It w _as_ fine, but, uh, something happened."

"Hermione's not really a nice girl?" asked Neville, eagerly.

"NO, she is, it's not her. It's, erm, her room mate," said Harry, lowering his voice even more.

"What about her?" asked Neville.

"I can't get her off my bloody mind," said Harry, frustrated. "I met her for about fifteen minutes, when I went to pick Hermione up. There was this other girl there, but then Ginny came in, and she was just, ummm, perfect and cute and we talked and laughed, she likes to laugh a lot, not crazy or anything, and her eyes light up too, it's the cutest thing and -"

"Whoa, Harry, stop," said Neville.

Harry stopped mid gush and looked at his friend. "What?"

"You like the room mate?" asked Neville.

Harry flushed and nodded. "She was just so easy to talk to, I mean Hermione is too, but in a different way. Ginny is fun, you should have seen her and Luna talking about the movies they were going to watch, it was so adorable, I really wanted to stay and watch with them, and they had pizza and-"

"HARRY!"

"What?"

"You're gushing again," grinned Neville. He chuckled as he shook his head. "Only you get a date with a smart, pretty witch and fall for her room mate."

Harry grinned, unabashed.

"What room mate?"

Harry and Neville's head swung to see Jamie had come into the lounge and was looking curiously between the two. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing; nobody," said Harry, quickly.

"Harry's date," said Neville, at the same time. He grimaced as he surmised Harry wanted to keep it quiet. "Nothing, squirt."

"Don't call me squirt, Nev," groused Jamie. She eyed Harry, making him uncomfortable. "Anyway, I came to tell you dinner's ready."

They followed her out to the formal dining room, where Sirius was seating Lily. He greeted Neville, asking him about his work in the greenhouses.

As the house elves started serving dinner, and Neville was extolling the benefits of the Shrivelfig plant to an interested Lily, a potion developer at the Ministry, while Sirius and Jamie discussed her visit with Remus, Harry realised it was exactly twenty four hours since he met Ginny.

He wondered what she was doing? Was she watching another movie with Luna? How did they become friends? Did she like to fly? Did she have siblings, parents alive? Were they close? Did she have freckles all over her body? He grew heated as he thought long about that last one.

With a start he realised he hadn't asked Hermione any personal questions last night. His head was still full of Ginny, and he had only asked Hermione questions that would lead to how Ginny fitted into her life. He'd been surprised to find they'd met only a few months ago, through her brother Percy, who she'd worked with briefly.

He sighed heavily. Maybe he'd just built his attraction to Ginny up in his head. If he saw her again, would he still feel the same? Fifteen minutes was no time at all, a mere fleeting passage of time.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Ginny. What, no-I mean, no, just tired. Late night last night, that's all," he stammered, fake yawning and stretching.

"Yeah, cos that was convincing," said Lily, dryly. She exchanged an amused look with Sirius.

"Ginny? You said Ginny. Who's Ginny?" asked Jamie. She looked between Harry and Neville, who was trying not to laugh.

"Leave your brother alone, squirt," said Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, I am not five years old anymore. Stop calling me squirt," fumed Jamie, slamming her knife and fork down hard on the table, and making everyone jump.

"Er, sure, Jamie," said Neville, his ears flushing red. "Sorry."

Appeased, Jamie returned her attention to her brother. "So, is Ginny the girl you went out with last night?"

Harry shook his head, and fixated on the meal in front of him.

"Ahh, I think I've got it. Ginny's the room mate," guessed Jamie.

Harry sucked in a breath, and nearly choked on a pea. Neville thumped his back to stop his coughing. "Wha-what?" he spluttered. He took a gulp of iced water. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," said Jamie, gruffly. As Hary met her eyes, he knew this wasn't the last they'd talk of Ginny tonight, but to her credit, she did change the subject. "I think Uncle Remus has a girlfriend," she announced.

"What?" gasped Lily and Sirius.

Jamie nodded. "That's why he couldn't come to dinner tonight, he already _'had plans' ,_ " she said, using her fingers to denote his quote.

"He hasn't said anything to me," said Sirius, thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure it's someone we know. She firecalled him while I was there, to confirm the time and place they were meeting. It was some restaurant, and you know what, I'm sure I've heard the voice before," said Jamie, thoughtfully.

"It could be a fellow professor at Hogwarts," guessed Lily, looking to Sirius, who shrugged.

"I can't believe he wouldn't tell me if he's seeing somebody," mused Sirius. "I wonder if he's told Frank."

"Well, looks like love is in the air," said Jamie, looking pointedly at her brother.

"What about you, squirt, are you seeing anybody?" asked Neville, looking at Jamie.

Everybody except Neville winced as Jamie slammed her knife and fork down again, shot Neville a withering look and stormed out of the dining room.

"What did I say?" asked Neville, helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4 Meetings

Harry and Neville met at the entrance to the café across the road from the Ministry, and went inside. They ordered their food and drinks, and went to grab a table. By the time their food arrived, the cafe was filled. Harry was always happy to be on the early lunch roster. He looked around at the full tables.

"Looking for someone?" asked Neville, knicking a chip off Harry's plate.

Harry turned back to him. "Yeah, erm, some of the new Auror trainees are over there, and, well, I was kind of hoping Ginny might be there too," he confessed.

"You know you're getting a bit obssessed with this girl," chuckled Neville.

Harry sighed. "I know. I just need to see her again, to see whether this attraction is just in my mind, or not. Unfortunately, unless I see her at the Ministry, I kind of need to keep seeing Hermione to get to her, and I hate that. She's a nice girl," he said, picking apart his pie.

"Shame Ginny wasn't home when you went over there for dinner the other night, " said Neville.

"Tell me about it," sighed Harry. "Apparantly she was supposed to be there, but her brother was injured so she went to St Mungo's to see him. She even cooked the meal that Hermione and I ate," he added.

"So she has a brother, that's something new you learned about her," said Neville, trying to look for the positives. "Speaking of siblings, how's Jamie's new job going?" he asked.

"She seems happy. You know, I was going to ask her to join us, but I really wanted you to meet Ginny," said Harry.

"You don't want your sister to meet her?" asked Neville, curiously.

Harry shrugged. "Not yet. She'll tell mum, and it'll all get out of hand, and it will become _something_ before it's even been _anything._ You know what they're like _._ Besides, I wanted to get your perspective first," he admitted.

"Thanks, mate," grinned Neville.

They concentrated on their meals, with Neville talking about some plant he'd read about. Harry nodded and listened with one ear, whilst still scanning the café, hoping to see Ginny.

A girl went past their booth, juggling a tray and a book. She was looking for a place to sit, and as she looked their way, Harry realised it was Hermione.

"Hermione, hi. Would you like to join us?" he called.

Hermione appeared startled to hear someone call her name, but sighed in relief when she saw it was Harry. Nodding, she slid into the seat opposite him, flushing when she realised Neville was already there. "Oh, hello."

"Hermione, this is my best friend, Neville Longbottom. Nev, this is Hermione Granger," introduced Harry.

The two smiled and nodded at each other. "Nice to meet you," said Neville.

"You too," agreed Hermione. "I can't believe it's so crowded. I'm certainly glad to see you, Harry."

"Go ahead, eat. We've nearly finished, but we'll keep you company. How's work?" asked Harry.

"So busy, but I love it," said Hermione. "They've just given me some research to do, so I thought I'd grab an early lunch, then I have permission to use the Ministry's library," she said, excitedly.

"What's the research on?" asked Harry.

"It's actually a proposal I made, to do something about the plight of the house elves," said Hermione, proudly.

"House elves have a plight?" asked Neville, puzzled. He looked to Harry. "Did you know about this?"

Harry shook his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Did you know house elves have basically no rights at all. They are forced to cook and clean for their masters, and they don't get paid for it, or get any days off, or anything," she said, forcibly.

Harry and Neville looked confused. "That's what house elves do, Hermione. We both have house elves, and -"

"You _WHAT_?" cried Hermione out loud, then flushed as everyone turned to look at her. "How could you?" she hissed.

"Hermione, I think when you do your research, you'll find-" began Neville.

"Do you know-," she interrupted, " some wizards and witches treat their house elves as practically slaves, and treat them horribly," she snapped.

"That's the minority, not the majority," said Harry. "A house elf's magic is tied to the family he serves, and if he's treated right, and is happy, his magic will be stronger."

Hermione ignored his reply. "Do you know Hogwarts has hundreds of house elves running around at night, after the students have gone to sleep, to do their washing and clean the castle?"

"Makes sense," said Neville.

"Where's the thanks, the acknowledgement?" asked Hermione, indignantly.

"You should go speak to the headmistress before you speak about her house elves," warned Neville. "Minerva Macgonagall is friends with my gran, and I wouldn't want to make her mad. Or my gran either, for that matter," he added.

"He's right, and I'm sure your research will explain how house elf magic works," agreed Harry. "Don't tarnish us all because one bad wizard does the wrong thing."

"Maybe. But there has to be a way that the house elf can leave a family if they're not happy, or are being mistreated," she insisted.

"Does Ginny's family have a house elf?" asked Harry, nonchalantly. Neville grinned at him, knowing he was eager for more information about this girl.

"No, their mother is a stay at home witch who raised the children and cooks and cleans. That's how Ginny became such a good cook," said Hermione.

"Ah yes, Harry mentioned the nice night he had at yours, and the meal," said Neville.

"You did?" asked Hermione, surprised he'd mentioned it to his best friend. It had been a nice night, but it only convinced Hermione that there was no spark between her and Harry. Oh dear, what if he felt more for her than she did for him.

"Hey, here's a crazy thought. How about we get together, the four of us?" asked Neville, cheekily. Harry's jaw dropped open, and when Hermione turned to look at Neville, he vehemently shook his head negatively.

"You'd like to come over, meet Ginny, have a meal?" asked Hermione, surprised. Still, Ginny was just saying she wouldn't mind meeting a nice guy, and if this Neville was as nice as Harry, maybe it would work out. And maybe it would give her a chance to let Harry down gently.

"If she's as good a cook as Harry says, then definitely," nodded Neville.

Hermione looked back at Harry, who smiled uneasily. She wondered if he preferred it was just the two of them alone. Suddenly, the idea of the four of them together sounded good. She'd never had to break any one's heart before, and it really didn't appeal to her now.

"Okay, then. I'll speak to Ginny tonight, and see what she says. She was actually supposed to meet me here, she was at the Ministry today," frowned Hermione.

"Great, let Harry know and he can let me know," said Neville.

"Neville, don't you think it's time we left," said Harry, frowning. "I'm sure you have _some place_ you need to be," he said.

"No, I can-" began Neville, when Harry interrupted.

"Yes, a pity, but the plants won't...grow, without you," said Harry, standing and gesturing for him to go.

"Erm, yeah, they will, actually," said Neville, grinning.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Sorry, Hermione, gotta go, bye," he said, pulling Neville away. Neville shrugged and waved goodbye to Hermione, who looked confused.

"What did you do that for?" asked Harry, once they were outside.

"Hey, you should be thanking me, I just got you another shot at the room mate," said Neville.

Harry groaned. "No, you made it like it was going to be a couples date. Me and Hermione, and you and Ginny. This will be mine and Hermione's third date, technically, and she might, erm, you know, expect stuff."

" _Stuff?_ What _stuff_ would she be expecting, Harry?" teased Neville.

Harry elbowed his best friend. "Shut it, you. Look, Hermione's nice and all, but if it becomes a couples date, she's going to expect me to kiss her," he explained.

Neville shrugged. "If you avoid it, she'll start to realise you don't like her like that. Problem solved," he announced.

"But then it will be awkard if I find I really do like Ginny and want to go out with her," sighed Harry.

"Maybe you'll see this Ginny and wonder what you were thinking," suggested Neville. "Maybe it was the other girl you really liked."

Harry frowned. "Luna? No, she was nice and all, but no, it was definitely Ginny."

"Luna. That's a pretty name," said Neville, as they crossed the street and walked back to the Ministry. They parted ways as they got to the foyer. "Well, mate, let me know when our big date is, I can't wait to meet this Ginny."

"Hey, maybe you could distract Hermione for me, give me some time with Ginny," suggested Harry.

"Distract her how?" asked Neville, suspiciously. "I suppose I could bring up the whole house elves thing again."

"Merlin, don't," shuddered Harry. "She's quite opinionated, and I get the feeling she doesn't like being told she's wrong."

"Well, she is in this instance," said Neville, cheerfully. "I wonder what this Ginny thinks about house elves?"

"There's a lot more things I want to learn about Ginny Weasley, and that isn't anywhere near the top of the lips," said Harry.

"Lips? Erm, I think you meant list," chuckled Neville. He slapped Harry on the back. "Enjoy the rest of your day, and let me know about this dinner. I can't wait to meet your Ginny." Laughing, he walked away.

"She's not my Ginny," called Harry, then flushed as a couple of wizards shot him curious looks. _'Not yet, anyway',_ he thought, as he made his way back to the DMLE offices, with a spring in his step.

/*/*/*/*

At the same time, in a café up the road, Harry's sister Jamie ordered a sandwich and paid for her juice, then went to find a table. Like the one across from the Ministry, this was packed too, but Jamie found a girl sitting at a table for two.

"Excuse me, is anyone joining you?"

The girl, who was a red head like her, had just taken a bite of her burger. With her mouth full, she flushed and shook her head.

"Would you mind if I sat here. I'm waiting for my sandwich," explained Jamie.

The red haired girl swallowed. "Sorry about that. Sure, go ahead," she gestured.

Jamie slid into the chair. "Thanks. The cafés around here get so busy."

The girl nodded. "I think a lot from the Ministry come here," she said, in a low voice.

"Oh, erm, you're a …?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I''m like you. I'm Ginny, by the way, Ginny Weasley." She held out her hand.

Jamie leaned across to shake it. "Jamie," she said. "So what floor are you on, Ginny?" The name sounded familiar to her.

"Second. I'm starting as an Auror trainee on June first, but we've been getting evaluated on our fitness levels this week. So far it's been great," said Ginny.

"Is your instructor a witch named Tonks?" asked Jamie, tucking into her sandwich after the staff brought it over.

Ginny had another mouthful of burger, but she nodded. "She's great, and to be honest, it's good to see a witch in a high position of authority. Apart from me, there's only one other witch in my group, and I haven't seen too many around the office, unless they're secretaries or something," she said, sipping her milkshake.

Jamie nodded. "Tonks is a family friend, and she's great. My brother's best mate's dad is the head of the department, and my brother's godfather is his deputy," she told Ginny.

"Are you and your brother Auror's too?" joked Ginny.

Jamie nodded. "My brother just started his third year of training, but I just started working at the Department of Magical Games and Sports," she said.

"That sounds really good. It was my second option if I didn't get into the Aurors," nodded Ginny.

"What was your first option?" asked Jamie, opening her juice.

"Curse breaker. My eldest brother is one, and it sounds really interesting. Only, I didn't study Ancient Runes or advanced Charms," said Ginny.

"Why not? Was it because you wanted to be an Auror? Did you study advanced DADA?" asked Jamie.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I was homeschooled, you see. We, erm, couldn't afford to send me." She blushed and focused on her burger.

"Oh," said Jamie. There was an awkward silence. "I was homeschooled by my godfather till I went to Hogwarts," she said.

Ginny smiled weakly. She had gone to the local Muggle primary school with Luna, and even there, the children had made fun of her homemade clothes and hand me down clothes from her brothers. They also teased Luna, calling her Loony, and nothing made Ginny madder than a bully. She and Luna had stuck together for four years, until Molly decided it was time her daughter learnt more about her basic magical education.

"What house were you in at Hogwarts? My brothers, the ones that went, were in Gryffindor," asked Ginny.

"Oh, I was too. Wait, is your brother Percy?" asked Jamie. When Ginny nodded, she explained. "He was Head Boy my first year. Small world, hey!"

Ginny smiled half heartedly. "He works at the Ministry, too, in the Department of Magical Cooperation," she said.

"You know, I don't know too many people here. I don't suppose you want to meet again - for lunch, I mean," suggested Jamie. "I doubt my brother wants me hanging around him."

"Sure, I know what you mean. I know a couple of people here, and my roommate works in the DRCMC," said Ginny. She finished her milkshake and stood. "Shall we go back?"

"This was fun, it was nice getting to know you, Ginny," said Jamie.

"You too. We should definitely do this again," said Ginny, as they entered the Ministry.

"That would be nice," said Jamie.

"Once I start properly and know my schedule, I'll come up and see you," said Ginny, as they got into the lift and held on tight. Jamie got off on the seventh floor and waved goodbye to Ginny as the doors closed and continued on down.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny Flooed home to the apartment after spending the afternoon at Luna's. Hermione looked up from her reports as Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. "Hi," she said.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"Just collating my research notes for a meeting tomorrow," said Hermione. "I spent most of the day researching in the library. It was heaven," she gushed.

Ginny laughed. "Only you would think a library is heaven, Hermione," she said.

"How was your evaluation?" asked Hermione.

"I did pretty well, and it was good to meet some of the other trainees. There's only one other witch, and she didn't do too well today," said Ginny, opening the refrigerator and peering in.

"Oh, your mum sent over a basket of baked goods," said Hermione, pointing.

"Yes!" cried Ginny, as she spied a pie. "Have you eaten dinner?" She held the pie up, tantalising.

"Speaking of dinner, I had lunch with Harry today," said Hermione. She was looking back at her notes, so missed the surprised look on Ginny's face.

"Oh?" she asked, trying to appear slightly disinterested. "That's nice."

"It wasn't planned or anything, I just happened to run into him at the café across the street from the Ministry," explained Hermione.

"I was going to go there, but when I saw how busy it was, I went to the other one, down the street," said Ginny, feeling disappointed.

"I met his best friend, Neville, and he suggested that the four of us have dinner together, here," said Hermione.

"When?" asked Ginny, then winced, trying not to sound too eager.

"So you'll do it?" asked Hermione, looking up. " Neville seems like a nice guy, and you said yourself you wanted to meet some nice guys," said Hermione.

"So it will be me and this Neville guy, and you and Harry?" asked Ginny. She wasn't sure if she was pleased with this arrangement or not. Harry had invaded her dreams too many times this past week, and although Hermione hadn't confided her feelings for him, Ginny conceded this would be their third date, which indicated a relationship was developing. Ginny was not one to poach another girl's guy, especially a girl who was a friend, and even more so, a roommate. Maybe she'd like this Neville guy anyway. Besides, she'd only met Harry briefly, so she decided to ignore the spark that seemed to flare up every time she thought about him, or heard his name.

"I guess," shrugged Hermione. "We can get some more dvd's, that's always fun."

"Sure," said Ginny. "I'm free all day Friday, so I can go shopping and start cooking," she said.

"I'll check with Harry and see if that works for him and Neville," said Hermione.

"So, you and Harry...what's this then, date number three?" asked Ginny, now trying to act interested, in a _not interested in him_ kind of way.

"Erm, yeah, I guess," said Hermione, looking back at her papers. "So, what shall we do for tea, you reckon?" she asked , changing the subject.

" _We_? What shall _we_ do for tea?" teased Ginny. "Hermione, last time you cooked, which was breakfast last weekend, we had to throw away the frypan. Merlin, I've never known anyone to burn scrambled eggs!"

"Yes, well, there was an interesting article in the Daily Prophet, and I got distracted," sniffed Hermione, haughtily. She caught Ginny's sly grin, and grinned back. "How about I do dessert?"

Ginny snorted. "Pretty hard to muck up ice cream, yeah?"

Hermione laughed. Ginny knew her so well.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

Hermione rushed in the front door. "I know, I'm late, I'm sorry," she cried, rushing down the hall.

Ginny sat at the small table, reading Quidditch Monthly. "Relax, everything's done. As long as you picked up the ice cream, we've got plenty of time."

Hermione smacked her head. "Oh no, I knew I forgot something."

Ginny sighed. "One job, Hermione, you had one job!" She shook her head good naturedly.

"I've been in the library researching again, and I completely lost track of time," said Hermione, looking anxious.

"Well I guess I should be lucky you're here at all, then, " said Ginny, scribbling something on some parchment. She stood and took it to an owl, resting in the lounge.

"Where did that owl come from?" asked Hermione, following her.

"My brother Charlie sent me a letter from Romania. He's the dragon handler," she explained, then laughed. "I think I need to make you a chart of my brothers. Anyway, I was going to let him rest today, then send him back tomorrow with a reply, but I don't think he'd mind doing a small favour for me. Toothless, wake up," coaxed Ginny.

The dark coloured owl woke, blinking it's green/yellow eyes. "Would you be able to do a short delievery for me, please?"

"If he's arrived from Romania, he really does need his rest," said Hermione, hating to see any creatures overworked.

"He arrived this morning and he's been asleep all day," said Ginny. The owl stood and stretched it's wings, ready for flight. "Good boy," she praised. "To Luna Lovegood, near Ottery St Catchpole. She may reply, so please wait."

The owl blinked then took flight, heading for the kitchen window that Hermione managed to pry open just in time.

"Mmm, what smells good?" asked Hermione, only just noticing the tantalising smells coming from the oven.

"A good old fashioned roast, with potatos, pumpkin and peas, all fresh from the Burrow," said Ginny, pleased with her effort.

Hermione looked around their apartment. "And the place looks nice, you've cleaned, too." She felt guilty that she hadn't been around to help.

"Slaved away like a house elf," teased Ginny, then held her hands up in surrender when Hermione snapped around to rebuke Ginny. "Just kidding. Go, get changed, they'll be here soon."

"Did you pick out a dvd to watch?" called Hermione, as she headed to her bedroom. She noted that she'd need to tidy her room and do her laundry over the weekend.

"Yeah, the Wizard of Oz. Do you think he would be like the Minister for Magic of Australia? Isn't that where your parents went on a holiday? Do they know this Dorothy girl, is she famous there?" asked Ginny, looking at the cover.

"Oh, Ginny," sighed Hermione, chuckling. "I really need to introduce you to some rom-coms, and away from the children's section." She dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower to freshen up.

/*/*/*/*

"Do you think the flowers are too much?" asked Harry, nervously.

"No, I think it was a good idea to give them both a little bouquet. I hope you liked what I picked for them," said Neville.

Harry nodded. "Daisies and daffodils are a nice touch. I don't want to give Hermione any ideas and if I present them together, it won't seem like a romantic thing to do. Right?" he asked.

Neville shrugged. "I guess."

"What about the wine? You can't go wrong with red, right?" asked Harry, looking at the bottle.

"Unless it's seafood. Or chicken," commented Neville.

"Merlin, should we stop and pick up a bottle of white, as well?" asked Harry, concerned.

Neville shook his head. "Look, if we need a white wine, I'll suggest you and Ginny run to the liquor store. I wouldn't mind talking with Hermione, see what she's found out about the house elves," he said.

"Neville, you're a genius," said Harry, slapping him on the back. "I don't know why, but I feel really nervous."

"Well, I can't wait to see the witch that has got Harry Potter all tied up in knots," teased Neville.

Harry nudged him. "Git. I'm not all tied up in knots, I'm just...yeah, actually, that's a pretty good way to describe it."

Neville nudged him back. "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if you ended up marrying this Ginny bird."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we? Let's just see how tonight goes, we can start planning the wedding tomorrow," he grinned.

"Yeah, once you break things off with Hermione," reminded Neville.

Harry paled. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I've never broken anyone's heart before."

"Then you'll have to have Ginny meet your mum and Jamie," continued Neville.

"Stop, stop, we'll just elope, all right?" laughed Harry.

"Well, you know I'll stand up for you, mate, wherever you do it," said Neville, patting his shoulder.

Harry nodded. "We decided that when we were, what, four, five?" he asked.

Neville nodded. "Five. We had just started school, and you had that silly crush on Susie Bones."

Harry scoffed. "Hey, we swapped lunches for a week, that's practically married when you're five. I wonder what happened to her."

"I think she's playing for the Holyhead Harpies," said Neville. "And dating one of them."

"Oh," said Harry, surprised. He smirked. "Guess I ruined her for all the other men. Once you've had the best, well..."

"You were five! Say, maybe I should mention this conversation over dinner tonight," teased Neville. "Plus all the other fun stuff I know about you."

"Please, Nev, not on a first date," pleaded Harry.

"First? I thought it was your third," said Neville, confused.

"Not Hermione, Ginny," hissed Harry.

"Right, right. Sorry, so many witches you're juggling, I think I might need a chart to keep up," grinned Neville.

"Git," said Harry, nudging him. He looked up. "We're here! How do I look?" He tried to flatten his hair.

"Adorable. I'd snog you," said Neville, winking.

"Let's call that Plan B," winked Harry back. He was glad Neville was here tonight. His best friend was one of only a few people he trusted implicity, and the two were as close as brothers.

"Wait, here," said Neville, pulling Harry back. He handed him a small white sweet.

"What's this?" asked Harry.

"A breath mint. For later, hopefully," chuckled Neville, and he brushed past Harry and went up the stairs to knock on their door.

/*/*/*/*

The door opened and Hermione's smiling face greeted them. "Hello Harry, Neville. Please, come in," she said, standing aside to allow them entry.

"Hello. Hi," they chorused together, and headed down the hall.

"Something smells great," sniffed Neville.

"We're having a roast for tea," Hermione informed them.

"And ice cream for dessert," a soft voice behind them said.

Harry and Neville turned. "Hi, Luna," greeted Harry.

"Hello Harry. Hermione, here is your ice cream. Hello, man of the Earth,"greeted Luna.

Hermione and Harry frowned, and Neville looked surprised. "Man of the Earth?"

Luna nodded. She shoved the ice cream into Harry's hands, as he was closest to Neville. She picked up Neville's hands. "Your hands work with the Earth." She held his hands tightly, her own small soft hands wrapped around his strong manly ones.

Neville gulped, as he took in Luna's features. Her clear blue eyes looked trustingly up at him, and Neville had the sensation of his heart leaping into his throat. "P-p-plants. I work in a green house. I'm Neville."

She moved their hands so they lay flat against each other. "The plants trust your hands. _I_ trust your hands," she said softly.

"That's not what his last date said," teased Harry, to lighten the mood.

It had the opposite effect. Hermione frowned at his uncouth comment, which made him flush. Luna tore her eyes away from Neville's safe hands to stare at him, which made him uncomfortable. Neville couldn't tear his eyes away from Luna's face.

"Why is everyone standing in the hall? Oh Lu, you made it with the ice cream, thanks. Harry, hi, can you bring it through to the kitchen?"

Ginny's arrival changed nothing, except for Harry. His stomach rolled over, and his tongue felt too big for his mouth. "Ermerdf," he mumbled.

Ginny was already heading to the kitchen, but stopped to look back over her shoulder. "Pardon?"

Harry shook his head, and started to follow her. _'Idiot, idiot'_ , he cursed himself.

She took the ice cream from him and put it in the freezer. "Thanks," she said.

"Oh, these are for you," he said, thrusting both bouquets of flowers under her nose.

She stepped back. "Both?"

Harry flushed. "Oh, well, one is for Hermione, for, you know, inviting us."

"That's so sweet, I love daisies," she said, sniffing them.

"So does my mum," smiled Harry.

"So what's going on out there?" she asked, pulling out a vase and filling it with water.

"Neville met Luna," grinned Harry.

"Ahhh," said Ginny, nodding in understanding. "She does have that effect on people sometimes."

"Ginny, I—oh, flowers." Hermione came into the kitchen and saw Ginny arranging them.

"Harry brought us each a bouquet, isn't that sweet?" asked Ginny, smiling at him and making him feel ten feet tall.

"I-oh no? I-I'm allergic. Ah-choo," sneezed Hermione. "Ah-choo."

Ginny waved her wand over the flowers. "There, is that better?"

Hermione sneezed once more, then stopped. "Yes, actually, it is. What did you do?"

"Modified shield charm, so you won't get the scent, but you can still see how pretty they are," said Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, is it—what happened to the flowers?" asked Neville, entering the kitchen with Luna at his side. He sniffed. "There's no scent."

"Sorry, Neville, I have allergies, and they set me off. Ginny put some kind of shield charm to block out the scent," apologised Hermione.

"No scent? But that, that's like, I don't know, wanting to see a painting and only being able to see the frame," protested Neville.

"Oh boy," sighed Harry.

"Hi Neville, I'm Ginny. Your flowers, and I presume they were from your greenhouse, they're so beautiful and smelled heavenly. If you and Harry don't mind, and to save Hermione's allergies, perhaps Luna could take them home with her when she goes," she suggested.

Neville looked at Luna. "You're going?" he asked in dismay.

"No, she's going to stay for dinner, aren't you, Luna?" asked Ginny, immediately.

"May I sit next to Neville?" asked Luna.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a small smile. "Of course you can," said Ginny.

"Then yes, thank you, Ginny, I would love to stay," said Luna.

Neville sighed in relief, and beamed at Luna.

"Luna, why don't you take Neville to the lounge. Hermione, you and Harry should join them while I dish up tea, it won't be long," instructed Ginny.

Luna happily took Neville's hand and led him away, with Hermione following, wiping her nose on a tissue. Harry lingered in the kitchen, reluctant to leave.

"Erm, do you need a hand?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "Sure, would you like to grab some glasses from the cupboard over there, and you can open that lovely bottle of wine you're grasping."

"Oh, yeah, right. Erm, I hope red's okay. Or we can go grab a bottle of white, you and me, if we need it," he said.

"Red's good for tonight; roast lamb and veggies," announced Ginny.

Harry's stomach rumbled in anticipation, which made Ginny laugh, and Harry felt it again. "I like your laugh," he said, without thinking.

Ginny stopped and flushed.

"Merlin, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry, forget it," he stammered.

"No, it's fine. It's a lovely thing to say, thank you, Harry," she relied, almost shyly.

They grinned foolishly at each other, and only stopped when Hermione came into the kitchen. "Ginny, your brother's here," she announced.

"Which one?" asked Ginny, reluctantly looking away from Harry.

"Fred," she sighed, " and he's inisisting he's staying for dinner."

"It's fine, Hermione, we have plenty," said Ginny.

"The table only seats four," complained Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you a witch or not? Extension charm," she suggested.

"Oh, right," she said.

"Hey, Ginners," greeted Fred. Hermione shot him a frosty look then hurried back to the lounge. "She's mad about me," he winked at Harry. "Fred Weasley," he introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," said Harry, shaking his hand.

Ginny scoffed. "More like mad _AT_ you," she said.

Fred shrugged. "Same difference. So, this your new boyfriend, Gin?"

Ginny shot him a filthy look. "No, he's Hermione's, actually."

Fred eyed Harry in a completely different light. Harry shook his head, his eyes darting to Ginny, who was pulling the roast out of the oven. "I see," muttered Fred, not really seeing at all.

"Are you staying?" asked Ginny.

Fred eyed Harry strangely. "Definitely. Got to look after my girls."

Ginny scoffed, and handed Harry a glass of wine. "What are you, our pimp?" she asked Fred.

Harry spat out his wine. Giggling, Ginny cast a Scourgify charm on his clothes, and the wall and the floor. "Sorry," he apologised.

Ginny waved his apology away. "Can you take the wine out to the others? The half glass is for Luna, and she's not to have any more," said Ginny firmly.

Harry nodded and carried three glasses into the lounge. He handed one to Hermione, and the half full one to Luna. To his surprise, the two witches seemed to be having a disagreement.

"I'm just saying, there's no such thing as Nargles," argued Hermione.

"Prove it," said Luna, smiling in thanks at Harry as she took her wine.

"I can't prove it if they don't exist," said Hermione, exasperated.

Luna smiled sympathetically. "I can see the Ministry has already stifled your intelligence, for that's what they all say. If they can't be seen, they don't exist. Next thing you'll be telling me is that the Crumple-Horned Snorkak doesn't exist," she said, shaking her head as if the idea was preposterous.

"I've never heard of the Crumpled-Humped Snor-thing, and I don't appreciate your comments about my intelligence," said Hermione, tersely.

Harry and Neville exchanged uncomfortable looks. Hermione looked upset, but Luna looked as she usually did.

"Dinner's ready," announced Ginny.

Neville stood and offered his arm to Luna. Harry hurried after Ginny, leaving Hermione to follow them all. Fred was already seated, and he patted the seat next to him. "Come on, Granger, no Nargles over here," he teased.

"Hmph!" said Hermione, sliding in the seat next to him. Neville seated Luna who smiled adoringly up at him, and they continued their private conversation as Ginny passed out the plates for the meal.

Harry tried to gain Ginny's attention throughout the meal, but her attention was on Neville and Luna.

"He's a good guy," Harry whispered to her at one point, drawing her gaze to him. He was drawn to her deep brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate.

"I'm sure he is, I've just never seen Luna like this before," she said.

"You're a good friend to worry about her like this," he said.

Her eyes swung back to his. "Luna's important to me," she said simply.

"Lucky Luna," he said softly, then flushed as she looked speculatively at him. "Erm, how's Auror training going? I guess you're doing the physical assessments right now?"

Ginny nodded. "I haven't had any problems so far. I really can't wait to start properly."

"The first year's pretty full on, there's so much to learn. Second year, it all starts to make sense, and then third year is about putting all you've learned into practice," he said.

Ginny nodded. "I can't wait to try the Muggle firearms, and get my drivers licence, that will be so great," she said, enthusiastically.

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. I even went one step further and got my motorcycle licence. My godfather has a bike, and he lets me use it anytime," he said.

"That sounds fun," said Ginny.

"I could take you for a ride sometime...if you want?" offered Harry.

Ginny nodded keenly. "I'd love it."

"Love what?" asked Hermione, buttering some bread.

"Harry's offered to take me for a ride on his godfather's motorbike," said Ginny.

"Why on earth would you want to ride a motorcycle?" asked Hermione, distatefully. "They're unsafe and associated with gangs."

"Can I join your gang, Harry," teased Ginny. She turned back to Hermione. "Lighten up. Part of my Auror training is going for my driver's licence, and you didn't have a problem with that," she argued.

"I think it's the Wrackspurts around Hermione's head," said Luna, in her dreamy voice, before Hermione could respond to Ginny's words. Luna began to pluck the unseen creatures out of the air over Hermione's head. It only seemed to anger Hermione more.

"Stop it, there's no such thing as a Wrackspurt," she hissed to Luna.

"Hermione, how did your research into house elves go?" said Neville, trying to change the topic.

"Very interesting, thank you Neville," said Hermione. She talked for a bit about the research she'd uncovered, and how she hoped it would help her cause for the house elves.

Ginny finally relaxed, now that things had settled, the meal was going fine. Harry took the opportunity to speak with her again. "The meal is delicious and the vegetables taste so fresh," he said.

Ginny smiled. "They are, fresh out of the ground from the Burrow today. I dug them up with my own two hands," she said.

Harry looked confused. "What's the Burrow?" he asked.

"That's my family home. It's near Devon, and we -" she gestured to Fred and herself - "grew up there," she said.

"So Fred is your only brother?" he asked.

"Ha, she wishes, mate," chuckled Fred.

Ginny laughed. "I have six brothers, Harry, and Fred here, is a twin." Fred winked at Harry.

"Wow," said Harry, in awe. "What's it like, having all those brothers?"

"Great when I was little. I had them all wrapped around my little finger. Unfortunately, they've all gone loopy as I've gotten older, and have become annoyingly overprotective," she said, shooting a loving glare at Fred.

"Just looking out for our baby sister. She's bloody gorgeous, we don't want any tossers around her," he said, his gaze shifting from Neville to Harry speculatively.

"I have a sister, too, so I know what you mean," nodded Harry.

Hermione was feeling quite lost in all the conversations. Neville and Luna were now discussing the Bowtruckle, and she herself was an only child. However, she remembered something from Harry's family history she'd read.

"Oh yes, your sister was born after that terrible Halloween night, wasn't she?" asked Hermione, without thinking.

You could have heard a pin drop. Neville snapped his head around to look incredulously at Hermione, while Ginny's mouth hung open in surprise at Hermione's gaffe.

"Yes. My mum was pregnant with my sister the night my father was murdered," admitted Harry quietly. He picked up his knife and fork and continued eating.

"Oh-Harry, I-I'm sorry," stammered Hermione, flushing. Neville was looking at her in anger, until Luna patted his hand and turned to Harry.

"Your mum must be a very strong woman," she said to Harry. "To raise you and your sister alone. It's not easy being a single parent." She thought lovingly of her own father.

"She's the best," said Harry quietly. "We had help when we were growing up. My godfather and my sister's godfather are very close with my mum and us."

"It doesn't have to be about blood, to be family," agreed Ginny, placing her hand over his and sqeezing in comfort.

Fred made a joke about somebody called Percy, but Harry wasn't really listening. He looked into Ginny's eyes and saw, not pity, just simple sympathy. He nodded, and was glad when she changed the conversation. As Fred continued the new conversation, Ginny shot him a look, and he knew she had done it for him.

He didn't really like talking about his family, or _that_ night. It was, however, a part of the wizarding history, but he usually liked to be prepared, and this time he was blindsided. It wasn't even as if he actually remembered anything of the night, and sadly, of his father. He only knew what he had been told by his mother and Sirius, or what he'd read.

Despite all the conversations going on around him, everyone was aware that Harry didn't contribute too much. He kept his head over his dinner plate, eating slowly. Ginny was good at diverting conversations away from him, and starting new ones.

All too soon, the meal was over. Ginny ushered Luna, Neville and Fred back to the lounge, promising to bring them ice cream soon. She and Hermione started clearing the table. Harry felt superflous, wanting to stay with Ginny but not in the mood for Hermione, who of course, wanted to apologise over and over.

"Harry, I don't really know what to say. I am so, so sorry," she said, beseechingly.

"Hermione, why don't you ask Neville and Luna if they want more wine, or tea or coffee," suggested Ginny.

With a last longing look at Harry, hoping for forgiveness, she nodded and walked out.

Ginny took the ice cream out of the freezer and five bowls out from the cupboard. She handed Harry the scoop. "Mind dishing up?" she asked gently. He nodded, gratedful for something to do.

Ginny shuffled around, setting the dishes to clean with a simple spell. "She really doesn't mean to be insensitive, she simply has a curious mind. Sometimes, being a Muggleborn, she feels she needs to know everything important about our world, our history." She spoke gently.

"I know...I get it. But Ginny, this is my life, my family, not just a part of history," he said painfully.

"I know, Harry," she said, " and I'm sure she is really sorry."

Hermione returned, and seemed to sense they had been discussing her faux pas. "Erm, Luna wants ice cream and wine, while Neville just wants ice cream. Fred wants ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Here," said Ginny, thrusting two bowls of ice cream into her hands. "Luna and Neville. Oh, and tell Luna no more wine. Remind her what happened last time she had more than half a glass of wine."

Hermione shot Harry another apologetic look and left. Ginny went to the cupboard and got out the coloured sprinkles. In the back of the refrigerator she found whipped cream, and shook the can, before spraying it over the other bowl of icecream.

Harry chuckled. "You know your brother that well," he said, gesturing to the icecream.

Ginny laughed, a sound he was coming to love. "Actually, it's a Weasley thing," she said. She looked at him. "Wanna share one?"

Harry nodded, and watched as she returned to the cupboard. With a delighted "Aha!" she then added chocolate sprinkles to the whipped cream adorning the bowl of ice cream he'd prepared. He raised his eyebrows at them, and she seemed to know what he meant.

"Fred didn't specify what sprinkles," she grinned, "so he got the coloured ones." Cheekily she handed him a spoon. "Dig in," she encouraged.

Together they sat there, slowly eating the ice cream, and talking softly. They learnt more about the other, some things important, some things, not so much. But it was fun, and quiet, and he got to learn more about Ginny. It was just what he needed.

He was just laughing at a story Ginny told him about her twin brothers pranking their youngest brother, when Neville appeared in the doorway.

"Harry, it's getting late. Time to go," he said, glad to see his best friend looking happier.

Harry stood, and Ginny did too. "It was so great to meet you, Neville, and I hope you enjoyed the night," she said.

Neville nodded, until Hermione came to stand beside Ginny. "Most of it, yes," he said, shooting her an angry look.

"Nev," sighed Harry.

Hemione jutted her chin proudly. "Harry, Neville, I'm sorry if I offended you with my insensitivity. It was terribly rude to talk about your family like that, Harry." She had tears in her eyes. Fred put his arm around her shoulders in support.

"Thank you, Hermione, apology accepted. Nev, you're right, it's time to go," agreed Harry.

"This was fun, can we do it again some time," said Luna. "I mean, all of us."

"Count me in," grinned Fred. "Granger?" He nudged her and she nodded unhappily.

"I'd like that," agreed Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Me too," said Harry, looking at Ginny.

Reluctantly he followed Neville down the hall, and shuffled awkwardly while Luna and Neville exchanged whispers, making plans to meet again. Luna then hugged Neville tightly and kissed his cheek.

Harry chanced a look back at Ginny. She smiled sadly at him. It felt so much more than an ending to a simple evening meal. "Goodbye," she called softly.

"Bye," he said, and followed Neville outside, closing the door behind him.

Neville was beside himself as they walked to the closest Apparition point. "Oh wow, what a night. Pretty great, right."

At Harry's silence, he remembered what had happened. "Oh yeah, maybe not all great. Ginny seemed nice, though."

"She...understood me," said Harry. "It was nice."

"You're well out of it with Hermione, mate," nodded Neville.

"Not really. If I want to see Ginny, and believe me, I do, then I'm going to have to talk with Hermione again. Clear the air," explained Harry.

"Imagine growing up with six siblings," chuckled Neville, shaking his head.

"I know, Jamie is bad enough," agreed Harry.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Jamie," protested Neville. "She's a great girl. Still, six brothers! Sucks to be you," he laughed.

As they were nearly at the Apparition point, Harry decided to let that one slide. Six brothers? Ginny had mentioned they were overprotective of her. Between that, and the issue with Hermione, was it worth persuing something with Ginny?

Harry had a feeling it was.


	6. Chapter 6 Beginnings

It had been a busy few weeks. Harry had only caught up with Neville twice since the dinner date at Ginny's. Harry's workload had increased significantly, and he found himself and his fellow third years were now sitting in on meetings with full Aurors, and once he'd even figured out a vital clue in an invesitgation, that had led to them uncovering the whereabouts of the perpetrators.

Neville's dad, Frank, had called him into his office to commend his thinking. Sirius was there too, and they both complimented Harry on his resourcefulness. They repeatedly assured him they would do the same for any trainee who had the same aptitude for the job, and it was not favouritism. So Harry was pleased, and even more so when he finally met up with Neville, who told him his dad was singing Harry's praises, as an Auror to keep an eye on.

Neville actually had reasons they hadn't been able to get together, and the reason for that was Luna. Neville admitted he was bowled over by the witch, having never met anyone like her before. He was spending most of his free time with her, and she had already met his father and grandmother. Harry assured his best friend that it was fine, and they could hang out whenever Nev was free.

Harry had purposely changed his schedule so that he didn't run into Hermione anymore, but it still left things up in the air with Ginny. However, the resourceful witch quickly worked out what Harry had done, and one day cornered him in the same café where she had sat with him and Neville.

"Can we talk?" she pleaded.

"Sure," he said reluctantly. He gestured to the table he was sitting in, and she slid opposite him.

"You've been avoiding me," she stated. She frowned when he didn't respond. "How many times can I say I'm sorry?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Hermione, what do you want?" he sighed.

"I want us to go back to the way we were," she admitted.

Harry shook his head. As she opened her mouth to argue her point, Harry held up his hand. "Tell me, do you like me in a romantic way?" he asked.

"Harry!" she blushed, looking around.

"Answer the question, Hermione," he said.

"I like you as a friend, a good friend," she said, truthfully.

Harry nodded. "I feel the same." He felt an immediate sense of relief.

Hermione frowned. "So, friends? Just like that?" she asked, unsure.

Harry nodded. "Just like that. Oh, erm..." He debated whether to bring up the Ginny factor.

"What is it? Please tell me, Harry?" she implored.

"Ginny!" he blurted, then flushed.

"What about her? She's fine, she...oh. You like her," she said flatly.

Harry didn't say anything to that. He waited, then asked. "If I was to ask her out, would it become a problem between the two of you?" he asked.

Hermione slowly shook her head. After all, a girl had her pride, and she had boasted a teeny bit about having dates with Harry.

"No, it's fine," she lied. Actually it hurt, a bit. Luna had seemingly found something special with Neville and now, maybe, so had Harry and Ginny. Yet she was the eldest, and she was the one that had brought Harry and Neville to their new little group. But Ginny had become like a little sister to her, and she genuinely liked Harry, and not in the romantic way. So she decided to push aside her own feelings of hurt, and nodded and smiled at him.

"Good...good," he said. Actually, his heart was leaping. "Erm, you don't happen to know where she is today, do you?" He had already checked and knew the new trainees were out for the day.

"She had a driving lesson first thing, then was meeting her team to go somewhere to do an obstacle course. Something about building up team work," said Hermione.

Harry nodded, his mind going back to his first year curriculum. He remembered it well. The obstacle course was designed for groups of two or more to help each other over, under and around both Muggle and Magical obstacles. It was a chance for the trainers to see who did well under pressure, and who used the best judgement. It would require a team effort to get everyone in their group through, and although it was timed, the main reason for the exercise was to see how each team and trainee got through.

"Thanks, Hermione, maybe I'll catch up with her later. Guess I should let you get back to work," he said, standing.

Hermione nodded, and stood too. For a moment, they just eyed each other cautiously.

Harry sighed. Obviously there was still something that needed to be said. "Look, Hermione, I'm not angry with you anymore. You just kind of blindsided me. What you have to remember is that, even though it was something you read about, it's _my family_. So when you talk about it like it's a fact out of some book, well, it hurt. Usually I know when people are going to ask me about my dad, and Godric's Hollow but your comment sort of came out of nowhere. Understand? Now, is there anything else you want to know?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. She'd had a million and one things she was dying to ask him, but darned if she could remember any of them right then.

"Okay, good. So, can I escort you back to the office?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'm off to the library again, but I have to make a detour first. You go on," she gestured.

Harry nodded and walked off.

"Harry?"

He stopped and turned back to her. "Thanks. For being my friend again. And I hope things go well with Ginny," she said.

His face lit up and he smiled and waved goodbye.

Hermione sank back down to her chair. Chocolate, she decided. She needed chocolate.

/*/*/*/*

Later that afternoon, Harry heard a commotion outside the Auror's halls later that afternoon and poked his head out. Coming through, in twos and threes were the trainees, some still covered in mud. They were taunting each other in fun.

To his delight, he saw Ginny, with two other guys, who dwarfed her. "Hey, Ginny, interesting colour hair you have there," he called out.

A couple of other guys made some light hearted comment, and the two with Ginny stuck up for her, chasing the other two down the hall. Ginny laughed and came over to him. She was covered in more mud than most of the others, including on her face.

"Like it?" she said, showing off her green hair. Her eyes met his. "I'm being hazed, it's great!" she cried. She showed off her badge, proclaiming her to be the fastest one through the course.

Harry suddenly, strangely, felt proud of her. "Wow, great effort."

"I know, right!" Her excitement was contagious. "I was picked last, you know. Only girl, oh, Adelinda decided to leave. Anyway, I was the smallest, and only girl, so nobody wanted to team with me, but I showed them, the prats," she said, excitedly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What happened?" he asked.

Ginny smiled cheekily. "I may be small, but I'm quick, smart and tougher than I look. Being small and light gave me an advantage when they had to boost me up to the top of the seven foot high brick wall. Being tough meant I could help drag the other guys up and over too. Piece of cake, I've been doing this kind of shit with my brothers for years," she said. Her brown eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"And the hazing?" he asked, knowing it was a rite of passage for all the trainees. How well they handled it went a long way to establishing the kind of trust they needed to have within their team.

Ginny looked around, to make sure none of the other trainees could hear. "Most of their pranks so far have come from WWW," she confided.

"So?" asked Harry, running a finger down her cheek to wipe off some left over mud.

"Hello? WWW? Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes? It's my brother's shop, you know, Fred," she said.

"Oh yeah, right," said Harry, distractedly.

"Well, I guess I should shower and get changed," she said.

Harry's mouth ran dry. "Dyawannagooutwivme?" he mumbled.

Ginny was running her fingers over her shoulders where she had found some mud and flicked it off. "Sorry?" she asked, looking back at him.

Harry took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me...tonight, to the pub, for a meal. We can celebrate your achievements today," he said, gesturing to the flashing badge.

"Oh...sure," she said. "I'm finishing in another hour, and then I'll go home and get changed. I'll come with Hermione, shall I?" she asked.

"Erm, I was hoping it was just going to be us...you and me," he said.

She looked at him. "Is everything all right with you and Hermione, because if it was what she said the other week at dinner, then-"

"No! No, it wasn't that. Hermione is a nice girl, but we both decided we were better off as friends," he said quickly.

"Oh?" asked Ginny, trying to quell the hope that flared in her chest.

"So, dinner?" asked Harry, hopefully.

Ginny nodded. "I'd like that," she said.

"Weasley, hit the showers," barked her trainer, Tonks, suddenly appearing in the hallway, come to find the last of her trainees.

"Yes, ma'am," said Ginny. She turned back to Harry. "So, tonight?"

"Shall I come to yours, or did you want to meet at the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.

"I'll meet you there," she said, wanting to check on things with Hermione first. If Hermione was upset in any way about the break up, then Ginny's duty as a best friend and room mate came first, no matter how much she wanted to meet Harry tonight.

"Weasley!" boomed Tonks, in frustration.

"I gotta go. I-I'm looking forward to tonight, Harry. Bye," she said, and boldly kissed his cheek before trotting off down the hall towards Tonks, a new spring in her step.

Tonks winked back at Harry, to show she was all bark and no bite, and then indicated his cheek. Smirking she followed Ginny back to the showers.

Harry walked back to his office, his head full of Ginny. _'She kissed me. She kissed me,'_ he kept thinking.

"Yo, Potter, what's that you got on your face? Looks like mud, or something," noted Dave, his partner.

Harry put his hand to his cheek where Ginny had placed her lips mere minutes ago. Sure enough, when he pulled his hand away, a small piece of mud came with it.

 _'A little piece of Ginny',_ he thought sappily.

/*/*/*/*

The date was a big success, with Ginny recounting the obstacle course and Harry telling her about his efforts when he did it. There was lots of laughter and more getting to know each other. And best of all, a perfect soft kiss at the end of the evening that boded well for the future.

They went out again two nights later, joining Harry's partner Dave, and his girlfriend, Julie. The two couples got on well, and had a lot of fun. Julie worked at the Daily Prophet, writing the sport's column, so a lot of the talk was around Quidditch. Harry escorted Ginny home hand in hand, and the kiss that night left him breathless. he didn't know how he Apparated home and didn't Splinch himself, his mind was definitely not on his destination. Thoughts of Ginny invaded his dreams, not for the first time, and he slept late. He decided to go downstairs and see if one of the house elves would make him some breakfast.

"Good morning, darling. Tinky, a fresh pot of tea, please," requested Lily, as her son joined her for a late breakfast. The house elf nodded and set to her task.

"Morning, Mum," said Harry, sitting opposite her and picking up the Daily Prophet to read the front page.

"So, while it's just the two of us, I-" began Lily.

"Where's Jamie?" he interrupted, curiously.

"She's meeting her friend for breakfast, then they're going to the Quidditch match today," she replied. Glancing at the clock, she smiled. "They should be arriving at the grounds right now."

"Cannons versus Harpies, right?" asked Harry. He groaned in delight as Tinky put a loaded breakfast plate in front of him, along with a steaming pot of tea.

Lily nodded. "So, while it's just the two of us, I wanted to discuss your birthday. I would like to throw you a party and invite all your new friends I've heard so much about lately."

Harry shrugged. "I guess so, but nothing over the top. There's really not that many that would count as a party, Mum," he said, pouring a cup for her and one for him.

"So, a small gathering then? Perhaps Sirius could cook on the barbecue and we could eat outdoors," she suggested.

"What are you roping me in for now, Lily Potter," said Sirius, having just come through the Floo. He leaned over to kiss her cheek in greeting. Harry tucked into his breakfast.

"I thought we'd have a small gathering for Harry's birthday, and I suggested you'd cook the barbecue," repeated Lily.

"Better me than Remus, that man likes his meat rare," joked Sirius. "I'd love to."

"Good," said Lily, satisfied. She turned her attention back to her son. "So, if you could give me a list of names, I can send out the invitations," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't I just ask them? Do we _really_ need to send out official invitations? It would just be a few guys from the department, Nev and Luna, Ginny and Hermione. Maybe Fred, and George," he said.

"Hermione? She's the Muggleborn girl I've been hearing so much about at work. Is she the one you've been out with so much lately?" she asked.

Sirius snorted. "Lil, you are so out of touch with your kids. Speaking of, where's Jamie?"

"Quidditch match," said Harry and Lily in unison.

Lily frowned at Sirius. "I am not out of touch with my kids. Harry, did you or did you not, go out with this Hermione girl?" she demanded.

"I did," said Harry, "but-"

"There, you see. And you've seen her often since, right?" asked Lily.

"Well, sure, because-" started Harry.

"Oh, you're just like your father. He married me, a Muggleborn, and here you are, dating one. Now, if she has red hair too, I may be worried," teased Lily.

Harry smiled a sappy smile, thinking of Ginny's beautiful copper hair. "Yeah," he said, dreamily.

"Oh my," said Lily, having never seen that expression on Harry's face before. He was smitten with this Hermione girl, and Lily was not ready for that.

"Methinks your little boy has grown up, Lil," smiled Sirius at Harry. He'd seen that look before, on Harry's own dad's face, many years ago.

"Oh, what would you know, you've never been in love," snapped Lily.

"Low blow, Lil," Sirius snapped back. His eyes were furious, and Harry frowned, having never heard his mum and godfather fight like this before. "I told you-"

"STOP!" shrieked Lily, covering her ears with her hands. "You were drunk, you were talking crazy," she cried in desperation.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, looking between them.

Sirius slammed his hands on the table and stood. "Ask your mother," he said, and he stormed out. Seconds later, Harry heard the Floo whoosh him away.

"Mum?" asked Harry, worried to see a tear roll down her cheek.

Lily smiled weakly at him, brushing the tear away. "Nothing, sweetheart, just a small disagreement. Now, about your party...?"

Harry only half listened as she went on about food, and cakes, and fireworks. He vowed to ask Sirius about it when he saw him at work the next day. In the meantime, he'd keep an eye on his mother, who seemed agitated, and maybe even ask Jamie if she knew what was going on.

/*/*/*/*

"Once again, thanks for inviting me," gushed Jamie.

"Once again, you're welcome," laughed Ginny.

"These seats are amazing, even better than I'd get from my work. If I didn't know any better, I'd say these were family seats," she said, looking around.

Ginny shot her a funny look. "Silly, these _are_ family seats," she said, as the teams were announced.

"I've got a really good feeling about today's match. The Cannons are due for a win," said Jamie, excitedly. "Here they come!

The Harpies shot out first, a blur of green and gold. Ginny cheered loudly, having been a fan since she'd first heard of the all witch team. The Cannons followed shortly after, a flash of orange as the zoomed around the pitch.

"Oh my, he's heading this way," cried Jamie. "It's him...Ron Weasley!" She squealed.

Ron hovered outside the family box. "Hey, Gin, it's a beautiful day for a fly," he grinned. "Just you here today?"

Ginny nodded. "I nabbed the extra ticket for my friend, she's a huge Cannons fan," she said, gesturing to Jamie.

"Then she's as smart as she is pretty," winked Ron to Jamie, who blushed furiously.

"G-good l-luck for the game, Mr Weasley," she stammered.

"Call me Ron, my dad's Mr Weasley. Maybe I'll see you after the match," he said.

"Good luck," she called again, as he flew off. She cringed at herself for repeating herself. She then turned to Ginny.

"Your brother is Ron Weasley, number one Keeper in the league?" she yelled.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I thought you knew. You know, Weasley," – she pointed to Ron, "Weasley," she said again, pointing to herself.

"Oh my god, I had breakfast at Ronald Weasley's childhood home," Jamie gushed to herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You even used the loo that _Ronald_ Weasley uses when he's home," she said, dryly. She hadn't thought Jamie would be one to fan girl.

Jamie looked at her. "You're his _sister_!" she cried.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny. "Look, it's no big deal, he's just my brother. How would you like it if I gushed over _your_ brother?" she asked.

"Harry? Ha, I'd like to see you try," laughed Jamie. "he hates that!"

Ginny stared at her. "Harry? You're brother's name is Harry?" A trickle ran down her spine.

Jamie nodded. "I thought you knew. Surely we've talked about him when we've met for lunch?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, you never mentioned his name. You'd just say, my brother is so annoying, or, my brother's birthday is coming up. Jamie, what's your last name?" she asked, sure she already knew.

"Potter. I'm Jamie Potter and my brother is Harry. Yes, we're _those_ Potters, and yes, I'm named for the father I never knew," snapped Jamie, almost in tears. "I suppose you'll treat me differently now you know, everybody usually does," she said, almost in despair.

"No, oh Jamie, it wasn't that. It's, oh my, I hope you'll find this as ironic as I do," began Ginny, taking the other girl's hand.

"What, what is it?" asked Jamie. Neither girl noticed that the match had gotten underway.

"You know how I was just saying about Ron being my brother?" asked Ginny.

Jamie nodded.

"Well, I'm...kind of...dating yours," said Ginny.

"Dating my what?" asked Jamie. Her eyes widened. "You're dating my brother? My brother, Harry?" she asked.

"How many brothers do you have?" asked Ginny. It was rhetorical, they had talked often about their families, without mentioning any names.

"Wait, so when you've told me about this new guy in your life, that's amazing, and sweet, and wonderful, you meant my _brother_?" asked Jamie.

Ginny winced. "You can't tell him I said that about him. Girlfriend code of honour," she said quickly, making it up.

"I'm sure sibling code of honour overrrules the girlfriend code of honour. I'm sure Harry would love to know he's a great kisser, and that he makes you feel all tingly," teased Jamie.

"Jamie Potter, you-" began Ginny, when they heard the announcer's voice.

"And Goldblatt catches the Snitch, Cannons win!" he cried.

Jamie and Ginny's head swivelled to the pitch. The Harpy players were disappointed as they shook hands with their opponents. The Cannons then flew around the pitch, to the surprising cheer of their supporters.

"I can't believe we missed the whole match," wailed Jamie.

"I can't believe the Cannons won," said Ginny. "Oh, Ron's coming up again." She nudged Jamie's arm.

Jamie's head snapped up. "How do I look?" she asked, attempting to flatten her hair.

"You're good," nodded Ginny. She turned back to congratulate her brother. "Great win," she said.

"All over in minutes. Looks like your friend here is our good luck charm," he said, smiling at Jamie.

She blushed again. "Great match," she said, although she hadn't seen any of it. She hoped he didn't ask her any specifics.

"What are you two up to after?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "We certainly didn't plan for the match to end so soon," she said.

"Why don't you come to the pub? Some of the players are going there to celebrate. A pretty girl is always welcome," said Ron, looking fiercely at Jamie.

"Great, we'd love to. I'd love to talk to Chalmers, your Chaser. Some of his moves are-" began Ginny, when Ron turned to her.

"Stay away from Chalmers, he's a ladies man, and he'll put the hard word on you," he said, warningly.

Ginny bristled. "I'm a big girl, Ron, and I'm an Auror trainee. I know how to look after myself," she said, sharply.

"Fine, just talk to the man. Don't let him buy you any drinks, or let him lead you outside to discuss 'tactics'. It's a lure," said Ron.

"Fine, I won't," huffed Ginny.

"I'll look after your friend while you talk to him," he offered.

Jamie smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Jamie. I'd love you to look after me while your sister is talking to the sexual predator," she said.

Ron burst out laughing. "Now I know why you're friends with my sister. You're as sassy as she is. I like that," he said, looking at her again.

Jamie smouldered at the look he was giving her. Even Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"Go, shower, have your team meeting, whatever it is you do after a match. We'll see you at the pub in awhile," said Ginny, shooing him away.

"I won't be long, half an hour tops," said Ron, unable to take his eyes off Jamie.

"I can't wait," she said, breathlessly.

Ginny looked between the two. "Okay, Romeo, off you go. Oh, what's the name of the pub?" she asked.

"The Happy Hippogryph," said Ron, reluctantly taking his eyes off Jamie to look at Ginny. His gaze quickly swung back to her, though. "Half an hour," he vowed.

"I'll be waiting," she said.

Ron smiled, and it lit his face up. "See you there," he said, and flew down, waving to the fans as he flew alongside the boundary.

Jamie peered over the side of the box, watching him until he flew into the Cannon's rooms. "He's amazing!" she gushed.

Ginny smiled. "I think he really likes you. There was definite sizzle in the air between you," she added.

"Ginny!" cried Jamie, blushing. She suddenly looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Definitely," said Ginny.

Jamie grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have to go now," she said.

"What's the hurry, Ron said he'd be half an hour, and it will take us less than a minute to Apparate there," said Ginny.

"I want to get there early, make sure we get a good table," said Jamie, as they started to descend.

"Okay, okay," said Ginny, as Jamie rushed her down. "Say, do you think some of the Harpy players might come too? I'd really like to talk to Susan Bones about some of the Harpy's Chaser plays," she said.

"I think my brother knew in primary school," frowned Jamie.

"Oh, your brother, _Harry,_ " emphasised Ginny.

Jamie laughed. "Yes, _my brother_ and your _boyfriend, Harry,_ " she added, and the two girls laughed as they headed for the Apparition point at the stadium.

/*/*/*/*

Harry was laying on his bed. He held a Snitch in his hand, and he'd let it flutter away, then reach out and grab it, when he heard the sounds of someone using the bathroom that he and Jamie shared. "Jamie, that you?" he called out.

"Yeah. Be right there," she called out in return. Minutes later she rested against his doorjamb. "Hi," she greeted happily.

"Hi." He looked at her; something was different about her. "How was the match?"

Jamie smiled, then chuckled. It soon turned into a full booming laugh. She even had tears of laughter in her eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you on something?" he hissed, getting off his bed and coming over to her.

It made Jamie laugh even more, as she shook her head. As he crossed his arms over his chest sternly, she tried to stifle her unrestrained laughter. Finally, she did so.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" he said, gruffly.

"Gee, _Dad,_ can't a girl just be happy and high on life," she said, sarcastically. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just...this has been the best day of my life, and you don't need to act all big brother-y, Auror-y on me," she said.

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "I just asked how the match was, and you went a bit cray cray," he said.

She laughed and walked in, flopping down on his bed. "I did, didn't I. The match was...amazing," she said dreamily.

"Really? Because I heard it was over in minutes. I knew you'd be happy the Cannons won," he said, sitting next to her and watching her.

"Yes, yes they did," she said happily.

"Did you have good seats? Who did you go with, Mum didn't say. Hey, do you know what's going on with Mum and Sirius?" he asked.

"No, why?" asked Jamie, frowning.

Harry explained all that had happened that morning. Jamie couldn't explain the tension between the two, and agreed that Harry should talk to Sirius, and she would ask her mother.

"So what did you and your friend do after the match?" asked Harry, now that was settled.

"Oh, we went to the pub with some of the Cannon and Harpy players," said Jamie.

"You _WHAT?_ Jamie, you have to be careful, those Quidditch guys are usually only after one thing," said Harry, in a warning tone.

"Huh, that's what you know. It's not just the guys, you know. Ginny got hit on by Susan Bones, remember her? Didn't you know her in primary school, or something?" asked Jamie.

Harry hadn't heard anything after she'd said the name _'Ginny'._ "Ginny? My Ginny? Beautiful, copper hair that glistens in the sunlight, adorable freckles everywhere, that Ginny?" he asked. "Smart, sassy, fiery, that Ginny?"

Jamie nodded, smiling broadly.

"How do you know Ginny?" he asked her. Suddenly it clicked. "She's the friend you met at the café, and have lunch with once a week," he guessed.

Jamie nodded. "We talk about Quidditch a lot, and she told me she had a spare ticket for today's match, and asked if I wanted to go. Oh Harry, it was brilliant. Everything was brilliant," she said.

"Susan Bones hit on Ginny," snapped Harry. "Why, that...Harpy!"

"Oh relax," said Jamie, waving his concerns away. "Sure, she got a bit handsy, but Ginny knows how to look out for herself. Besides, she did a Bat Bogey hex on that Harpy like you wouldn't believe," she said, in admiration. "Then Ron came to protect his sister." She sighed dreamily.

"Good. This Ron guy did exactly what I would have done if it were you. Erm, exactly how handsy did Susan get?" he asked.

"Well in her defense, she was drunk. Susan, not Ginny," said Jamie, quickly. "There may have been over the top cupping," she said, gesturing with her hands and her chest. She then realised the news was upsetting Harry.

"What?" he gasped, standing. "That's...they're...mine!" he roared, making Jamie gasp.

"What are you yelling about, Harry?" asked Lily, coming in to see what all the yelling was about.

"Yes, Harry, _do_ tell Mum what you're so upset about," teased Jamie.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I have to make a Firecall." He stormed out..

"She's not home, she was going to the Burrow, her family home, for dinner," yelled Jamie.

He slowly returned to his bedroom, all glum and disgruntled. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Lily.

"We were going to ask you the same thing, Mum. What's up with you and Sirius?" asked Jamie, feeling bold.

Lily hitched a breath. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, worried.

"The fight the two of you had this morning. I've never seen you two fight like that," said Harry.

"He hasn't been over as much lately. He told me he's working late," said Jamie.

"Mum, you've been working a lot too, lately," remembered Harry.

Lily flushed. "Oh, that. Sometimes friends have disagreements, that's all. It will blow over, and things will go back the way they should be," she said, determinedly. "They have to," she said, almost to herself.

Harry and Jamie exchanged a look of concern. Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts, and looked at her children.

"Jamie, how was the match. We heard it was over in minutes," she said, with a nod to Harry.

Jamie nodded. "Mum, Harry. I have something very important to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I'm in love."

Both Harry and Lily drew in a sharp breath and exhaled. Lily smiled at her daughter.

"Better not be with my Ginny," muttered Harry. Jamie laughed.

"Ginny? Who's Ginny? I thought you were going out with a witch named Hermione?" asked Lily.

"Ugh, Sirius is right, you really have no idea," said Harry, storming out again.

"Where are you going?" called Lily, in alarm.

"I'm going for a fly," he called back.

Lily sighed, and sank down on to the bed. "He'll be fine, Mum. Just needs to blow off some steam for an hour or so, before he makes that Firecall."

Lily smiled at her daughter, so like her in looks. "Thank you for reassuring me, Jamie," she said. "Now, tell me about your new love," she encouraged.

"No Mum, not new love. My only love," smiled a serene Jamie. "It's crazy, but I just know it. He's the one. All the boys I dated before meant nothing. This- he's the real deal," she said happily.

"How long have you known him?" asked Lily, worried. She hadn't even known Jamie was dating anybody.

"Oh, I don't know, four hours or so," said Jamie, mentally reliving every moment of her time with Ron.

"Oh, is that all," sighed Lily in relief. "I suppose you met him at the match?" she asked.

Jamie nodded. "He's the Keeper for the Cannons. Ronald Weasley," she said.

"Sounds to me like someone has a little crush. Be careful, darling. Those Quidditch players are only after one thing," said Lily, echoing Harry's comments.

"You don't even know him! Ronald's not like that, he's been brought up to be a gentleman. He stood up for his sister, and I actually met his parents today, and they are lovely people," said Jamie, defiantly. "It's not a crush, Mum. It's the real thing," she said. "Please believe me."

Lily stroked Jamie's hair behind her ears. "Oh sweetheart, all I want for you and your brother is to be happy."

Jamie leaned into her mother's touch. "I know, and I know you think I'm a silly fan girl with a crush on a famous Quidditch player, but Mum, it's more than that. When he looks at me, it's like he can see the real me," whispered Jamie, placing her hand on her heart. She implored her mother to believe her.

"Oh, baby girl, he does sound special," said Lily softly.

"Can I invite him to Harry's birthday party, please? I want you to meet him, and I know you'll love him instantly. Please, please, please," she begged.

Lily laughed. "As long as Harry doesn't mind, I don't either. I'm looking forward to meeting this Ronald that has got my daughter smiling so happily," she said.

Lily made a mental note to ask Sirius to do a background check on this Ronald Quidditch player. Then she remembered she wasn't talking with Sirius, and the reason why. She'd have to speak to Frank instead.

"I'm going for a shower, then going to write a letter to Ron, asking him to come to the party. Thanks for listening, Mum," said Jamie, hugging Lily.

"That's what your dear old mum is here for," laughed Lily.

"You're not old, Mum," frowned Jamie.

"Oh, go on with you, go write your letter. I have one of my own to write too," said Lily.

"We really need to get a new family owl. We haven't found one since Hermes died," said Jamie.

"Perhaps we could go shopping soon," suggested Lily. "This weekend?"

Jamie flushed and shook her head. "Cannons are playing Tutshill Tornadoes. Ron asked me to come watch, said I'm his good luck charm," she said, flushing prettily.

 _Frank, put a rush job on that background check,_ she mentally added to the letter. "Fine, dear, some other time," she said. "Before you go, what's going on with Harry and this Hermione?"

Jamie shrugged. "The only Hermione I know is Ginny's room mate." She went to her own bedroom.

"Will someone tell me who is this Ginny?" asked Lily, out loud. Unfortunately, there was no-one left to answer her.


	7. Chapter 7 Harry's Birthday

The next couple of weeks flew by, and each Potter was busier than ever. Soon enough, it was the Friday before his party, and Harry left the Ministry. He hurried home, hoping to catch his mother or his sister.

Harry was nervous but excited for his party, for it would be the first time his mother would meet Ginny. Things were moving pretty quickly between them, and Harry wanted to use the party to let his friends and family know that he was in a relationship with her. It had only been a matter of weeks since they had first met, but Harry couldn't be happier.

Things had been going really well. They'd had a couples date with Neville and Luna, with the other two still completely besotted with each other. Luna would gaze at Neville when he discussed his work as though he had discovered the meaning of life. Neville was just as bad. When Luna started talking about the creatures she loved, Neville listenened attentively, and if anyone started dissing Luna and her theories, Neville quickly stood up for her. It was sweet to see.

Harry and Ginny had also had a date with Ron and Jamie, and despite his initial misgivings, he found Ron to be quite a nice guy, and totally respectful of Jamie. To Harry's amusement, his sister put her elbow in the butter dish when he asked her to pass it to him, she was so focused on Ron.

Things with Ginny were going so well; they were going out at least three times a week after work, sometimes with their Auror co-workers, where they bitched about work, although they all loved it. Sometimes it would be a quick catch up meal with George and his girlfriend, Angelina, in the flat above WWW where they lived. Twice they'd been to the Burrow, where Harry was sure he'd gained two stone just from the magnificent meal Mrs Weasley had prepared. He'd yet to meet the rest of the family, but felt quite at home amongst the loving family.

But the best times were when it was just the two of them, telling each other about their day, or something that happened that that wanted to share. Harry and Ginny traded happy stories of growing up, yet Harry held back from mentioning his father. To his relief, Ginny never prodded, although he was aware she knew he deliberately drew her questions away from him.

So all that was left was for Ginny to meet his mother. Sirius, he knew, already knew Ginny from work. She was already known around the offices as a firecracker, for her temper and her love of a good prank. Sirius thought she was brilliant, and privately thought she was a perfect match for Harry.

Lily and Sirius still were at odds, which perplexed Harry. Neither would tell him why, so he didn't know how to fix things. Sirius told him to ask his mother when Harry first confronted him, yet Lily simply said things would return to the way they should be soon enough. It was frustrating, but they both promised it wouldn't affect his birthday celebrations.

Lily had met Hermione through work, as they had both been in the library one day. Lily was impressed with the girl's intelligence and enthusiasm for her work, and wondered why Harry wasn't taken with her. She made up her mind that, if things didn't work out for Harry and Ginny, to push for Hermione to get another shot.

Neville and Luna were the first to arrive at the party, followed quickly by some of Harry's Auror mates. Dave and Julie arrived, and he spoke with them while Neville went to greet his Aunt Lily and introduce her to Luna. Lily thought she was sweet and was pleased to see the two so taken with each other.

Sirius arrived, and was shephered outside to begin cooking the barbecue. The Aurors, Harry, Neville and Luna sat around, teasing him about his cooking skills. Lily sighed as she looked out the window at Sirius. She hated the distance between them, but didn't know how to make it right. After all these years, could she...should she...dare she?

"Mum, how do I look?" asked Jamie, coming downstairs.

Lily turned to look at her daughter. She had really matured in such a short time. _'Being in love suited her',_ thought Lily. She smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," she said.

"I can't wait for you to meet Ron," sighed Jamie. "He's been looking forward to meeting you, too."

"Well, it's a big day for me. I get to meet Ron _and_ Ginny," laughed Lily.

Jamie impulsively hugged her mother. "You'll love them both, Mum. Ginny's wonderful and Ron is-"

"Amazing," they both said together, and laughed.

"Okay, I may have said it a few times, but he really is, Mum," said Jamie.

Lily stroked her daughter's hair, so like her own. "As long as he does right by you, he's fine with me," she said.

Harry popped his head in. "Hey Mum, Uncle Frank's here," he said.

"I'll be out soon, I'll just check with Tinky on the rest of the food preparation," she said, and left to go to the kitchen.

Harry nodded and looked at his sister. "You look nice."

"Thanks," said Jamie. She came over to him and hugged him. "It's going to be a great day for your party. Did you and Ginny have a nice night last night with Neville and Luna?"

They walked outside, back towards their guests. "It was a nice dinner at Longbottom Manor," he said. "Ginny got cornered for a bit with Nev's gran, but she handled it well, said she reminded her of some great aunt she's got, Muriel, I think."

"What did Luna give Nev for a birthday present?" asked Jamie.

Harry chuckled. "He was almost delirious. She got him a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, apparantly it's his favourite plant in the world. Who knew?"

"Luna, obviously. They are so sweet together," said Jamie, looking over to where Luna was talking to a group of Aurors, who looked slightly stunned. Neville beamed proudly at her side.

"Oh, where are they?" asked Jamie, looking around. "Where are Ron and Ginny? I wanted them to be the first ones here."

"Knowing Ginny, she slept late. We got home pretty late last night," said Harry, looking at his watch. His father's watch, given to him on his seventeenth birthday.

"Oh, you know her sleeping habits, do you?" teased Jamie.

Harry flushed. "Not like _that_ , nosey." They had yet to take their relationship to that final step, although they had come close a couple of times.

"Harry?" Sirius beckoned him over to where he and Frank were manning the barbecue, and Harry went over to them.

Jamie was watching the clusters of people, talking, laughing and enjoying the lovely day, when she felt two arms encircle her waist from behind. "Hello, beautiful."

She spun around, crying in delight to see Ron had finally arrived. "You're here, finally," she said. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, oblivious to the whistles and hoots from Harry's friends.

They broke apart, and Ron handed her a single red rose, tied with a red ribbon. "I saw it and thought of you," he said.

"Ron, it's beautiful," she said, inhaling the strong fragrance the stunning flower emitted.

Ron smiled and looked around. "So this is Potter Manor, where you grew up. A bit different from the Burrow," he noted.

Harry came up and joined them. "Hi Ron, good to see you again. Congratulations on the win last week. What's that, four in a row?"

Ron nodded and put his arm around Jamie's waist. "Ever since I met Jamie, we've won. She's my good luck charm," he said. Jamie beamed.

He handed Harry a gift. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything," said Harry. He unwrapped the gift to find a professional broom servicing kit. "Wow, thanks. Can't wait to try it out."

"What sort of broom have you got?" asked Ron.

"A Firebolt, it was a birthday gift two years ago from mum and Jamie," said Harry.

"Fast broom, good for Seekers," noted Ron. "Come over to the Burrow some time, we'll get a match going. We all play, except Percy."

"Sounds good," agreed Harry.

Jamie stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ron on the cheek. "Come and meet Mum," she said. She took him by the hand and dragged him away. Ron grinned and shrugged at Harry, stopping only to pick up a bouquet he'd left on a table.

"So that's the boyfriend," said Sirius, from behind Harry. "Ginny's brother, right?"

"Yes," said Harry. He wished Ginny would arrive. His Auror friends had brought dates, Neville and Luna were here, and now Ron was here with Jamie. "Are things better with you and Mum?" he asked his godfather.

Sirius shrugged. "Did she say anything to you?" he asked. Harry shook his head, and Sirius' face fell slightly. "Then, no."

"Come on, Sirius, please tell me," implored Harry.

"It's not for me to say. I've wanted to tell you and Jamie for some time now, but your mum – well, let's say she has her reasons," said Sirius, slightly bitter.

Frank came over and put an arm around both their shoulders. "Is Remus coming today?"

"I think so. I'm pretty sure he firecalled Mum the other night," said Harry. He looked at the two men. "Have you heard anything about him seeing somebody?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not me, but I've been...preoccupied lately." He looked through the french doors to where Lily was being introduced to Ron. He saw the young man hand Lily a colourful bouquet.

Frank wanted to roll his eyes. _Couldn't anybody see what was going on right in front of them?_ "I have my suspicions," he said gleefully.

Unfortunately for Frank, Harry's attention was diverted by the arrival of Ginny, Fred and Hermione, and Sirius was too focused on Lily. Frank simply sighed and went back to the barbecue, now being watched over by a couple of his young Aurors.

/*/*/*/*

Lily was pleasantly surprised when Ron handed her a fragrant bouquet. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Mrs Potter," said Ron.

They chatted briefly about Ron's Quidditch career, and life on the road. Ron admitted he was used to the camraderie of his teammates, having been brought up the youngest of six brothers.

Lily enquired about his family and upbringing, all the while feeling Sirius' eyes on her. Sure enough, when she looked up, his eyes were on her. She smiled weakly, but he turned and went to speak with Frank. Lily turned her attention back to Ron and her daughter when she heard a cheer from outside.

"I think Ginny's arrived," chuckled Jamie.

The three went to the french doors and peered out. Sure enough, Hermione and two other red heads walked from the Apparition spot towards the verandah where Lily planned to have them eat.

Harry walked down to meet them and Lily saw the girl she assumed was Ginny break away from the other two and run towards him, her face alight. She jumped into his arms and he laughed and twirled her, before setting her down and kissing her passionately.

"Yep, that's Gin,"chuckled Ron affectionately.

"Shall we go and join the party?" suggested Lily.

Ron nodded and held out both arms to escort the ladies out. Lily was impressed and slid her arm through his, and they went out to greet the new arrivals.

"Hello, Mrs Potter," greeted Hermione.

"Please, call me Lily," said Lily. "I'm happy you could make it, Hermione."

Hermione introduced Fred. "This is Fred Weasley, one of the owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley."

"Another Weasley?" grinned Lily.

Fred bowed magnificently. "Ron's the tallest, Gin's the feistiest, and I'm the handsome one. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Potter."

"Lily, please," said Lily. She looked to see Harry and Ginny were laughing and talking with Frank, Sirius and the other Aurors and their partners. "So Ginny is the feisty one?"

Fred laughed. "Harry will have his hands full with her."

Lily smiled, but she wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. Hermione, with her common sense and no nonsense ways seemed a much better match. She looked at her son, and wanted to weep. He looked so much like James, and although it hurt to remember, the way he looked at Ginny reminded her of the way James used to look at her. "He loves her," she realised, whispering to herself. "Oh James, I miss you so much."

With her heart full, she returned to the kitchen. It was nearly time to serve.

She had just checked on things with Tinky when she heard footsteps behind her. "Mum?"

She turned and saw Harry standing there with Ginny. "Mum, here you are, I've been looking for you. Mum...this is Ginny." He looked at his girlfriend with stars in his eyes.

"Hello Mrs Potter, it's nice to finally meet you," said Ginny. "I'm sorry to be the last to arrive. I-I brought some dessert." She handed over a box, feeling quite anxious. She had to admit, she had been nervous to meet Harry's mum, and Hermione's fussing and telling her not to worry, that Lily Potter was a nice lady, hadn't helped. Hence, the lateness.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Ginny, and please, call me Lily. You didn't need to bring anything, but thank you." She opened the box and smiled. "Treacle tart, Harry's favourite."

"I made it myself," admitted Ginny.

"Yum, I can't wait to taste it. If it's half as good as your mum's, it'll be delicious," said Harry. "Thanks, Gin." He kissed her cheek.

"Food's ready," called Frank from outside.

Lily smiled at Harry and Ginny and handed them a platter each. "Lunch is ready. If you'll take those, and I bring this one, we're ready. Thank you, Tinky, you've done a wonderful job," she praised her house elf.

The birthday lunch was a great success. Harry's Auror friends asked Fred about some of the inventions he and George came up with, while Luna entertained Fred and Sirius with talks of the Crumple Horned Snorkak. Ginny told Neville about the hazing she and her fellow trainees had been put through. Lily was content to sit back and take it all in. All in all, it was a happy day.

After the birthday cake had been eaten, people began to leave. They thanked Lily for her hospitality and again wished Harry a happy birthday. Jamie left to spend some alone time with Ron before going to the Burrow for dinner. Lily had liked the young man and was content for them to continue dating.

Fred offered to take Hermione home and Neville, Luna and Frank departed for Longbottom Manor.

Ginny and Harry started to tidy up, and in the process, began a water fight. Sirius quickly joined them, and Lily escaped into the house, to over see the clean up. It was over in a matter of minutes, and Ginny and Harry fled upstairs to change. Ginny emerged, dryer, and wearing Harry's favourite Muggle David Bowie tee shirt that she was always threatening to knick. Holding hands, they headed out to continue the clean up.

Meanwhile, Sirius had retreated to the kitchen to find Lily. She looked up as he came in. "Sirius Black, don't you take another step in here without doing a drying spell," she warned.

Sirius grinned and came closer.

"Sirius! she warned.

He stalked her around the kitchen island bench, his eyes gleaming in anticipation of the chase. Lily gasped and ran, and he ran after her; both laughing.

He cornered her, leering as he came closer. "Sirius," she warned, her hand up to stop him.

"Lily," he mimicked, continuing to come closer.

Suddenly she gulped. "Stop. Please." She said the last on a whisper of desperation.

Sirius stopped for a second; his face pained. "I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't." And with that, he stepped closer, took her in his arms and kissed her.

/*/*/*/*

Harry was kissing Ginny after she had toasted him with champagne. "Stay, please. It's my birthday and I want you to stay."

"Well, maybe for dinner," conceded Ginny.

"Brilliant," he said, kissing her again. "I'll go let my mum know you're staying."

Harry left her to gather all his presents together, and he ran inside, sipping his champagne. He heard his mum call out to Sirius, and he heard them laughing. His heart lightened by the fact that they must have fixed whatever was bothering them, he ran into the kitchen, only to see the two of them locked in an embrace, and Sirius kissing his mum. What was worse was that Lily was kissing Sirius back.

Harry wasn't even aware that he had still had the glass in his hand. "M-Mum?" he said, totally in shock.

As Sirius and Lily turned to stare at him in shock, the glass fell to the ground, smashing into hundreds of pieces.

Lily and Sirius stared in horror at the shards of glass all around him. "Harry – " beseeched Lily, reaching out a hand to him.

But Harry turned and fled. Ginny was unaware, still outside, her arms laden with gifts. Harry didn't even see a beaming Remus, who had had just arrived, with his arm around Tonks.

He raced upstairs, just needing to get away from them all. _' What the hell?'_


	8. Chapter 8 Ginny Makes Everything Better

Harry stood under the shower spray, his head leaning against the wall, trying to drown out the image of what he had just seen. His mum...was kissing...Sirius. And enjoying it, by the looks of things. It was wrong, so wrong. Yet try as he might, he couldn't think of a reason why it was wrong, beyond the fact that it was his mum and his godfather.

He heard knocking on the bathroom door. "Harry? Harry, please?" It was his mum, and he was sure she wanted to explain. He chose not to respond, and soon the knocking stopped. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his bedroom.

Lily returned downstairs. Sirius, Remus and Tonks looked up as she returned. "He won't answer me, he's taking a shower."

Ginny stayed quiet as Remus and Sirius debated the best way to approach Harry. Lily remained pale and quiet. Ginny slipped upstairs. Seeing the bathroom was empty, she walked further down the hall, seeking Harry's bedroom. "Harry?" she called gently. "It's me."

With just the towel around his waist, he opened the door. "Hey," he said glumly and stood aside to let her enter.

She didn't answer directly, but looked around curiously. "So this is your bedroom," she said, walking around and looking at his things. He used the time she spent

looking at his bookcase to shove some of his dirty clothes under the bed. He smiled half heartedly at her when she glanced over to query his lack of reply. "Um…yes."

"It's nice. Big bed," she said. "Comfy?" She sat on the side and bounced a couple of times on it. Harry swallowed nervously. "Um…yes." ' _Do_ _NOT_ _think_ _about_ _Ginny_ , _your_ _bed_ _and_ _other_ _reasons_ _she_ _might_ _be_ _bouncing_ _on_ _it_ , _Potter_ ', he thought to himself. It certainly took his mind off his mun and Sirius.

Ginny laughed, and Harry sighed in relief. All was well if Ginny was laughing. She stood up and came closer to him. He clutched his towel protectively, as things were happening under the towel that he really didn't want her to know about. Well, not yet.

"You're upset because your mum and Sirius were ki-"

"He was my dad's best friend," he blurted out. "It's wrong, that's all," he said grumpily.

"Your dad's been gone for a long time. Your mum's been alone a long time," said Ginny, gently.

"She wasn't alone, she had me and Jamie," said Harry, stubbornly.

Ginny tilted his chin up so he was looking directly at her. "It's not the same and you know it," she chided him softly.

Outside his door, Lily choked back a cry. Sirius drew her to him, as they continued to listen.

"You've told me often that Sirius has practically been a father to you and Jamie all these years; how much he's helped you all," continued Ginny.

"Yeah well, it seems he had an agenda," snorted Harry.

Outside his door, Lily let out a sob and turned her head into Sirius' shoulder. He held her tight, but continued listening.

"I know I haven't known Sirius very long, and what I know about him is mainly from what you've told me, but Sirius strikes me as a trustworthy man. After all, you yourself told me that your parents were contemplating putting their house under the Fidelias Charm, and that Sirius would have been their Secret Keeper. Harry, there's no greater trust than that," she said.

"I know that," he snapped, then softened as she stepped into his arms, resting his head on hers. "It's kind of surprising in a weird way to see your mum kissing someone," he mumbled. "Especially when that someone is your godfather," he growled.

Ginny held him tight. "I don't think-and again, this is just from what you've told me—but I don't think it's surprising at all."

"Why?" he asked, pulling away from her. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"Well, don't you think that the two people that were closest to your dad, and miss him the most, would find comfort in each other?" she asked gently.

Outside, Lily and Sirius smiled at each other softly through tear filled eyes. James was still so missed by them both.

"If your mum was going to fall in love with another man, wouldn't you want it to be a good man like Sirius, someone you trust and knows how special she is?" continued Ginny.

"I guess," mumbled Harry.

"One day you'll meet an amazing witch and you'll get married and move out. So will Jamie. Do you want your mum to be alone; lonely for the rest of her life. Don't you think she and Sirius deserve to be happy? And if they can be happy together, well, isn't that even better?" she asked.

Sirius kissed Lily on the forehead. "Come on. I think we've heard enough." He took her hand and lead her downstairs.

"What do you mean, I'll meet an amazing witch?" asked Harry, worried. He stood and reached for her, forgetting about the towel that now dropped to the floor. "I only want you."

"Good answer. Actually I came to return your tee-shirt," she said, standing mere inches from him.

Harry was confused; "You mean the one you're wearing?" Ginny had loved it since she'd seen it. She'd warned him countless times she was going to knick it, and Harry liked to think of her wearing something of his. "Oh, it's okay, you can - Sweet Merlin, what are you doing?"

Ginny grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She wore no bra and stood topless in front of him. Her eyes blazed and she held her head high. "It's yours," she said, throwing it on his bed. She took a step closer to him. "If you want it," she said huskily. She watched a drop of water run down his cheek from his still damp hair.

"I want it," he said, his eyes burning into hers. "You have no idea how much I want it."

"I want it too," she said, licking her lips. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Harry stepped closer. Their bodies were almost touching, and each could feel the heat from the other. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. He ran his finger down her cheek.

"Harry," she whimpered, stepping closer to finally, finally letting their bodies touch. Her fingers cupping his cheek, then she kissed him softly. Harry closed his eyes at her touch, then palmed her face in his hands gently, kissing her over and over. They then teased each other with short sweet little touches of their lips. Then Ginny felt a twitch against her stomach, and Harry remembered he'd had to drop his towel when he'd reached for her. He was mortified.

"Ginny, I - oh my god!" he called out as her small hands encircled his manhood. He closed his eyes, never for a minute imagining it would feel as good as it did.

It certainly never felt that good when he did it to himself. "Ginny, gods, Ginny!" he cried as she stroked him. His legs wouldn't sustain him, and he felt the side of the bed against the back of his legs.

"Am I doing it right? I-I've never done this before," said Ginny, shyly and almost apologetically. By now Harry was sitting on the bed and Ginny stood between

his open legs, his erection proudly pointing sky high.

"Me either," said Harry, "but I really like what you're doing."

"You do? Wait, you haven't…with anyone?" she asked, surprised.

Harry shook his head. "I never met anyone I wanted to let get that close to me. Until you," he said, reaching out to hold her hand. "Are you sure you want to?"

When Ginny nodded determinedly, Harry helped her remove her skirt and knickers and they both lay on the bed, laying side by side, facing each other.

Tentatively, Harry touched her shoulder, then ran his hand down towards the swell of her breast. His lips then followed the same path as his fingers caressed

her breast and nipple. "Oh, Harry," she sighed.

He came back to her mouth, their tongues dancing. Hands began to get more adventurous, seeking places to make the other gasp or sigh. Eventually Harry moved into position. She only just remembered the contraception spell. He kissed her as he moved inside, trying desperately not to hurt her.

As if reading his mind, Ginny whispered, "It's okay. I know it's supposed to hurt the first time." She licked the saltiness of his chest as he moved again.

Harry kept moving, her heat and wetness drawing him in, further and further. Finally he felt a barrier, _the_ barrier. He hesitated, but she took his face in her hands.

"Do it, Harry. Make us one," she said tenderly, kissing him. He returned her kiss as he broke through, stifling her gasp of pain.

A tear ran down her cheek, and he licked it away. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said, withdrawing slowly. Merlin, that felt as good as going in!

"Don't be. I'm glad it was you," she whispered. "Happy tears." She clenched, and Harry almost gasped out loud. Without thinking too much about it, he withdrew and then thrust back in. Merlin, this was amazing! He did it again, making Ginny gasp with pleasure this time.

"Oh, that feels…I can't believe…oh, Harry," she cried, as the pleasure soon overrode any pain.

Harry felt his balls tighten. "Ginny, I'm going to…aaaahhhh," he cried out, as he poured his essence into her.

Ginny felt him fill her, and she felt a sense of pride that her body had done that to him. He thrust again and again, albeit not as fiercely. His eyes were shut tight in concentration. When he was done they snapped open. He blushed when he realised she was watching him. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't…I know it was all over pretty soon…I - "

"Harry, it's fine, women usually don't their first time. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Am I okay?" asked Harry. "I just had sex for the first time with the most beautiful woman in the world, and you're asking me if I'm okay? Hell, yeah!" he exclaimed, making her giggle. He smiled, running her golden red hair through his fingers. "What about you?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Ginny moved and winced a bit. "I'll be fine. Maybe a hot shower would help," she said.

"Oh sure, sure. It's the first door on the left," he said, reluctant to move away from her.

"I might get lost. You should probably show me. You wanna wash my back?" she asked, hopefully.

"You mean, you want to…shower... together?" asked Harry. _Was this the best day ever or what!_

Ginny nodded, her eyes blazing again. "I'll even let you wash my front," she said boldly. She got out of bed and walked to the door, throwing Harry a coy look over her shoulder.

Harry growled and jumped of bed. Ginny squealed and ran to the bathroom, with Harry close behind.

/*/*/*/*

They made love again, after their long, hot shower. Harry washed every single freckle on her body, delighting in each and every one. Ginny had never felt so feminine in all her life, as he exclaimed over her body. Ginny chose to worship in silence, letting her mouth and hands do the talking for her. New and wondrous emotions were coursing through both their bodies, and they returned to Harry's bed to sate these new feelings.

They lay together after, entwined in each other's arms. No words were needed. It was a perfect moment of happiness beyond belief. So they were both startled when there was a sharp knock on Harry's door. It was Sirius.

"Harry, you there?" he called.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"Harry? Harry!" Sirius was getting frantic with worry. Ginny nodded at Harry's querying look.

"I'm fine, Sirius. I was…sleeping," said Harry.

"Sleeping? Look, your mum's worried. Don't you think we need to talk?" asked Sirius.

Ginny tried to stifle her giggles. "No, I'm fine. Maybe tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Okay. Can I get you anything?" asked Sirius.

"No! Erm, no, it's fine. I'm fine, thanks," said Harry, willing Sirius to leave.

Sirius hesitated, then chuckled. "You don't have Ginny in there, do you?"

Harry blushed but Ginny cheekily called out, "Yes, he does!"

Harry pulled the covers over his head, waiting for Sirius to barge through the door. They heard him curse outside the door. "Bloody hell -er, sorry for disturbing you. We—your mum and I, thought she'd left. I'll, ah, be around, downstairs." They heard him scurry away as quickly as he could.

Ginny was laughing when Harry emerged from under the covers. "Is he gone?" When Ginny nodded he growled and rolled her under him. "You're so bad, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers. "Wanna be bad with me, Harry."

With surprising strength, she rolled over so she was straddling him. Harry liked this new position, as he grasped her thighs. "Always, Gin," he said.

/*/*/*/*

They hadn't intended to fall asleep but the sun was rising when they woke, wrapped in each other. Harry knew a happiness he'd never imagined, and contentment flooded his body.

"Mmm...morning," said Ginny, rolling over to curve into his body. She slung a leg over his, and an arm over his waist. She nuzzled his neck, then reached out to lick it.

"Salty," she commented sleepily, in that hazy world of being half asleep, half awake.

Harry stared at her face, gentle in slumber. He thought long and hard about what she'd said in regard to his mum. For as long as he could remember, it had been his mum _and_ Sirius who had always there for him and Jamie. Birthdays, Christmas' and everything in between. Sirius had given him the sex talk, and been there at his Quidditch matches, and given him advice on things from girls to his career choice. In short, Sirius had been the father in his life. He couldn't ask for any better man for his mum.

Ginny's finger reached up to rub the frown between his eyes. "You're thinking too hard," she said softly.

He grabbed her finger and kissed it. "I like waking up with you," he said softly.

She smiled serenely. "I like falling asleep with you," she said.

He brushed her hair behind her ear, then laughed as her stomach rumbled.

"Hey, we missed dinner," she complained.

He rolled over her. "But it was so worth it," he said, nibbling on her neck.

Her stomach rumbled again. Grinning, she flipped him over and leaned down to kiss him quickly. "Feed me, Potter."

"I can call Tinky, she can bring us something," he suggested, wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny grimaced. " I couldn't look Hermione in the eye if I had a house elf bring me breakfast in bed," she said.

" Okay, we'll get up," he said, reluctantly.

They got up and dressed, still shy about the other seeing their body out of bed. Hand in hand they walked downstairs, Ginny only deviating to find her handbag where she left it in the lounge. Harry continued into the kitchen, surprised to find it was quite full. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Jamie and his mum were all there.

Jamie smiled at her brother. " Hey, Harry, guess what? Remus and Tonks are a couple," she said, pleased.

" A couple of what?" he asked dumbly. Ginny chose that moment to join them.

" A couple-Ginny, what are you doing here so early...unless...? Did you stay over?" gasped Jamie in glee, appraising her outfit.

Ginny blushed as all eyes swung to her. She reached up to kiss Harry's cheek. " Gotta go, love you, bye." She ran off and they all heard the sound of the Floo.

" Harry, did you and Ginny have a sleepover?" teased Jamie.

He ignored his sister, instead focusing on the happy couple. " So, Remus, Tonks, great news," he said. " Congratulations."

" Thanks, Harry, to you too," winked Tonks.

The tension was building between Sirius, Lily and Harry. Even Jamie picked up on it. She looked quizzically between the other three. " What's going on?" she asked.

" Nothing, sweetheart, it's nothing," said Lily, with a pained expression.

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest. " Don't give me that, something's going on. Why was Sirius here so early?"

Harry snorted. " He probably never left last night." As his mother gasped at his insinuation, he felt bad. He was acting like a silly boy again, just when he decided he'd accept their relationship. " I-" he began, when Sirius cut him off.

" Harry, Jamie, a word, please," he said brusquely, and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry turned and followed him, and Jamie did too, after shooting her mum a concerned look. As she left, Remus moved to console Lily, who looked pale.

Sirius walked outside, where only hours earlier, they had celebrated Harry's birthday.

" Sirius, I-" started Harry, when Sirius held his hand up.

" Stop, Harry. Please, let me say my piece, then you can both say yours. Agreed?" asked Sirius, nervously.

Both Harry and Jamie nodded.

" Your dad –," he cleared his throat – "was more than my best friend. He was like my brother. When he died, a piece of me died too, but I'd promised him, if anything happened to him, I would look after you—all of you."

" You have, Sirius," insisted Jamie, and Harry nodded.

He looked at them both. " I've had the privilege of watching you both grow up, and I hope you both know I was never trying to replace your dad."

" You always told us lots of stories about him, Sirius," said Jamie, unsure where he was going with all of this.

" I miss him so much...and so does your mum. I guess...because we both loved him and missed him...we started to find comfort in each other. You have to know...I never expected this to happen," he said, looking particularly at Harry.

" Expected _what_ to happen?" asked Jamie, looking from Sirius to Harry.

" I've fallen in love with your mum," admitted Sirius, exhaling loudly.

There was silence, until-" That's so great!" from Jamie, and she flung her arms around Sirius' neck.

" You're sure?" asked Sirius, tentatively, hugging her back.

" Of course. You two are great together. Oh, I'm going to go and tell her how happy this makes me," cried Jamie, rushing back inside.

Sirius looked at Harry, who was watching as Jamie rushed to Lily and hugged her. "Harry?" he asked, nervously.

Harry took a breath. "Jamie never knew Dad, and to be honest, any memories I have of him are probably only things you and Mum told me. I really wish I could have grown up with my dad, but I can't, and wishing it won't change anything," he said sadly.

Sirius nodded, but didn't say anything.

" But I did grow up with a father figure, and that was you, Sirius. You taught me to fly, you were always there for me and Jamie, and I don't think I ever said thank you for that," he continued.

" You don't have to thank me," protested Sirius. " You and Jamie and your mum gave me a reason to keep going," he said.

" Mum was only twenty one when Dad died, and she spent the next twenty years putting Jamie and I first. I think it's beyond time she started putting herself first. She's a great mum and I want her to be happy," said Harry.

"Me too," agreed Sirius. " She's an amazing woman."

"Then you have my blessing. There's no-one else I'd rather see date my mum than you, and I think my dad would say the same. You're a good man, Sirius, and I trust you to treat her right," said Harry.

Sirius' face lit up in surprise. " Really? You mean it?"

Harry nodded, and Sirius pulled him into a hug. " Thanks, Harry, that really means a lot. Your mum was worried about yours and Jamie's reactions," he admitted.

" Well, she obviously knows how Jamie feels," said Harry, chuckling. Sirius turned to look inside, where Jamie was still hugging Lily. Lily smiled nervously at Sirius. " Come on," he said, grabbing Sirius' arm. " I think we need to go and re-join them. Got to take the piss out of Remus, don't we? He's dating a much younger witch, who happens to be your cousin," he grinned.

"Merlin, that's exactly what Frank said," grinned Sirius. " He's known about them for ages."

" He needs to find someone too," said Harry. " After all, Aunt Alice has been gone for a few years now." Neville's mother, an Unspeakable, had died in a terrible accident at work.

" Well, it seems as though love is in the air," quipped Sirius. " Jamie and Ron, you and Ginny, Remus and Tonks..."

" You and Mum," finished Harry. He gasped. " Merlin!"

" What? What is it?" asked Sirius, worried.

" Ginny! Bloody buggering hell!" said Harry.

" Harry, what?" demanded Sirius.

" She...she said she loved me. Did you hear her when she left. _' Gotta go, love you, bye'._ She loves me," he said, finishing on a whisper, bowing his head.

" Is it too soon? Do you not feel that way about her?" asked Sirius.

Harry raised his head, his eyes blazing. " She _loves_ me, Sirius," he cried in happiness. " Ginny loves _me!_ " Then he frowned. "Damn!"

" What, what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

" I wanted to say it first," he pouted.


	9. Chapter 9 Ginny's Birthday

He didn't get an opportunity to tell her how he felt in the next few days, and then her words became the elephant in the room. Ginny didn't seem to be concerned, but Harry was aware of her eyes on him often when she thought he was unawares. He wanted to say it, but not just for the sake of saying it. He wanted it to mean something, for them to be in the moment. He decided to wait for the right time for him, and in the meantime, enjoy their developing relationship.

He liked getting to know Ginny's other brothers; Charlie and Bill were home from Romania and France respectively. Harry knew it was Ginny's birthday in several days and a party was planned. Ron was expected, as the Cannons had lost their last match and their season was over. He seemed to be laying low somewhere, but Ginny didn't appear too worried.

The only downside to meeting all her brothers was that there was absolutely no privacy at the Burrow, even for a quick snog. Although the brothers seemed to like Harry, they still kept a close eye on him and Ginny. The one time they managed to sneak away to her bedroom they were interrupted by her father, telling them it was time to eat. Harry felt the older man's eyes on him the rest of the evening.

Mercifully, Ginny asked if he could stay the night at her place, and once again, they made love. It was even better than the first time, with both feeling more confident about what to do. He nearly blurted it out then, as he held her close after, but by the time he'd worked up his nerve, she had fallen asleep.

Harry woke early, and for a moment he was quite disorientated, waking in a strange bed. Ginny rolled into his side, and everything made wonderful sense. He had spent the first night at his girlfriend's flat!

Trying not to disturb Ginny, he managed to get away from her so he could go to the loo and wash his hands. He decided to go get a drink and unthinkingly, walked naked into the kitchen.

He was bending over to peer into the bottom of the refrigerator when a light flicked on behind him.

"Ginny, is everything all-ahhh!" cried Hermione, seeing a naked arse coming out of her fridge.

Harry turned at her cry, and gasped, covering himself. "Turn off the light," he yelled.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, turning the light off. "Is that you?"

Ginny rushed into the kitchen, her wand drawn. She flicked on the light. "Who yelled?" she asked, looking between the two.

"It was me," admitted Hermione. "I heard a noise and thought you might be sick or something, you usually sleep through the night," she said. She looked back at Harry. "Instead I found Harry like this."

Harry was still standing in front of them, his hands covering his manhood. "Do you mind?" he asked Hermione, embarassed.

"Oh," flushed Hermione, raising her eyes. She turned her gaze back to an amused Ginny. "Sorry."

Ginny shrugged. "I like seeing him naked." She was wearing his Bowie tee shirt again.

Harry groaned. "Ginny...not helping."

"Why don't you go back to our room. I'll bring something in," she said.

"Fine," he said, scowling at Hermione as he passed her and went down the hall. "I can still feel your eyes on me, you know," he called, forgetting that, while his front was covered, his backside was exposed.

"Just checking out your fabulous arse," called Ginny. He groaned and they heard the door shut. The two girls burst out laughing.

" _Our_ room?" asked Hermione. "Has Harry moved in?" she asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Ginny thought back. "Sorry, I meant ours for the night. I wouldn't just let him move in without talking to you about it first," said Ginny.

"Oh...good," said Hermione, sounding relieved.

"A man could die of thirst in here," called Harry.

"Coming, Harry," replied Ginny and she moved past Hermione to go to the refrigerator. As she checked out what they had in there to eat or drink, she bent over, showing Hermione her bare butt.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's way too early for this much nakedness," she sighed. "I'm going back to bed."

Ginny emerged from the fridge, her arms full. "See you in the morning," she said, nudging the door shut with her hip and shuffling past quickly.

"It is morning," drawled Hermione, with a quick look out the window, but Ginny was gone. Hermione returned to her bedroom, wondering what it would be like to have a lover waiting for _her_ in bed, to bring him food, to satiate one appetite before taking care of another. The thought left her flushed, and Ginny's husky laughter didn't help. In despair, Hermione cast a Silencing spell, and tried to return to sleep.

/*/*/*/*

A week later, they were all at the Burrow to celebrate Ginny's birthday. Ginny had invited all her fellow trainees, even Adelinda, who she stayed in touch with, and a couple of Harry's mates and their partners that they had become good friends with. Neville brought Luna, naturally. Ginny and Hermione spent the day at the Burrow, helping to decorate and clean and cook. They had decided to shower and dress for the party there, rather than head home, then come back.

Harry was already waiting for Ginny when she came downstairs. He was playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Fred, but completely forgot about it as she descended. He whistled approvingly, making Ginny blush in delight. He stood and moved towards her, taking her in his arms. "You look beautiful," he assured her.

"I've never worn anything so pretty," she said, runnng her hands down the sides of her new dress. "Fleur has good taste." Bill had returned from Paris with a fiancée on his arm.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "People are starting to arrive, and wondering where the birthday girl is."

"Did your mum and Sirius say if they were coming?" she asked.

"Already here," he said, escorting her outside to a sea of people, who cheered at the sight of her.

Meanwhile, Hermione came downstairs still fussing with her hair. Fred looked up and whistled. "You scrub up all right, Granger," he said, standing.

"Gee, thanks," she replied dryly. She went to move outside, but Fred halted her. "What? What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

Fred stared down into her eyes, making Hermione realise how close together they were standing. Funny, she never noticed how Fred's eyes were a bit lighter than Ginny's. More golden brown, like maply syrup, than Ginny's melted chocolate brown. She didn't know why it was important to make that distinction, but it felt like an important fact that she mentally filed away.

"You have a bit of dirt here...right here, on the side of your nose," he said gently, softly touching.

"Oh." Hermione's hands instinctively came up to cover it, and she rubbed at the spot he'd carefully nudged. "Is it gone?" she asked, looking back up at him.

Fred gulped. "Yeah, it's gone. You look really pretty tonight," he said.

Hermione smiled half heartedly. "Thanks, but no-one's going to be looking at me when Ginny is wearing a genuine Paris original Delacour gown. She looks stunning."

Fred smiled softly. "Yeah, she does, but I think most of that is because of Harry, not some gown. Trust me, Hermione, you look stunning yourself." His words were spoken huskily.

"Thank you, Fred, that means a lot. Shall we?" she asked, holding her hand out and gesturing outside.

Fred grinned and took her hand. "It would be an honour," he said, and they went out to join the party.

The party had a buzz of excitement to it, and Hermione saw Ron and Jamie had arrived. "Hi," she called, waving to Ron. He was talking to someone Hermione didn't know, who had his back to her.

"Hi, you look nice. Pink suits you," admired Jamie.

Fred nudged her. "See," he said, winking at her.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Ron suits you," said Hermione cheekily.

Jamie laughed. "I happen to agree with you," she said, then smiled as her mum and Sirius came up to join them.

"Hello, Mrs Potter, Mr Black," said Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione, Fred. Please, call us Lily and Sirius," said Lily. She looked around. "I don't think I've ever seen a place like this before. It's amazing," she said.

"It's not much, but it's home," shrugged Fred. "Held up with a whole lot of love and magic."

"Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What a lovely thing to say," she told him.

He leaned over so they were face to face. "I'm not just a pretty face, Granger. You have no idea what's beating in here." He pounded his chest.

Sirius laughed, which sounded more like a dog's bark. They were then joined by Fred's twin, George.

"I think you've got a pretty face, brother," he teased.

"Well, naturally, brother dear," replied Fred. He introduced George to Lily and Sirius.

"Did you hear who Ron brought to the party?" asked George.

"I thought he brought Jamie," said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, he did, but he brought someone else. A very special someone else," said George, knowingly. His eyes gleamed, and he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Go on, then, tell us, you know you want to," grinned Fred.

"Seems Ronny has been moving in quite high circles lately. He's being considered for the World Cup side. He's been in secret training sessions this past week," chortled George.

"Wow, that's great. But what's that got to do with who he brought?" asked Fred, looking over at his brother.

At that moment, the man he was talking to turned around. Hermione gasped; he was the handsomest man she had ever seen. Without thinking, she dropped Fred's hand.

As if he heard her gasp, the dark haired man looked straight at her. He smiled sexily, and a thrill went through Hermione. She tentatively smiled back.

"Blimey," gasped Fred. He looked at his twin. "That's Viktor Krum."

George nodded.

"Er, sorry, but who's Viktor Krum?" asked Lily.

Fred looked puzzled at Hermione, but replied to Lily. "He plays Quidditch for Bulgaria, he's one of the best Seekers ever to play the game," he said.

"Oh, Quidditch," said Lily.

Fred looked at Hermione. He followed her gaze, and found Viktor Krum staring back hungrily at her. Their eyes were locked, despite Ron muttering to Krum at his side. "Hermione?" he called softly.

Hermione barely heard him, his voice and every noise around her was distorted...except for the unusually fast beating of her heart.

For the first time ever, Hermione believed in love at first sight.

/*/*/*/*

The party was dwindling down. Everyone agreed it had been a great party. Fred and George's friend, Lee, played some music and the Auror group were dancing. Arthur and Molly joined them, to their delight, and they encouraged the older pair to try some of the new moves.

Ginny and Harry circulated between her brothers and their new partners, as Percy had brought his long time girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Fleur was inundated with talk from the ladies about her family's haute couture business. Both her and her sister, Gabrielle, had followed their mother into the family business.

Sirius and Lily were discussing life on a dragon reserve with Charlie. They laughed as Harry dragged Ginny onto the dance floor, and she put two hands on his butt possessively as they slow danced, both slightly drunk.

Hermione and Viktor had been together all night. Viktor had left Ron's side and came over to introduce himself to Hermione and the others, but it was obvious he was quite taken with Hermione.

They were talking with Ron and Jamie when Ron darted over to Ginny, whispering something in her ear. She gasped and nodded, then hugged him. Harry had found himself twirling hands with Luna, as Neville watched and laughed.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Ron had climbed onto a table so everyone could see him.

"Don't you get enough from all your fans?" cried Fred. Ron shot him the finger.

"All right, all right," he said, "before people start to leave, I have an announcement to make. Something huge has happened this last week, and I have Ginny's permission to announce it here," he said.

"You made the World Cup squad," guessed George.

PRon chuckled. "Not yet, but from your mouth to the selector's ears, Georgie."

George saluted him.

Ron turned around so he was facing Jamie. "This week...this beautiful witch agreed to become my wife..."

Lily gasped, but everyone else cheered.

Ron beamed and beckoned Jamie to come stand on the table beside him. He put his arm around her waist. "So we eloped three days ago," he finished.

Lily fainted, the table Ron and Jamie were standing on smashed in two and everyone reached for them to break their fall.

Harry rushed to his mother's side, where Sirius was tending to her. The others surrounded the happy couple, offering their congratulations.

In the ensuing chaos, Viktor stole Hermione away, where they shared a kiss or two.

Ginny and Luna danced on. "This is the best elf made wine ever," giggled Ginny.

"I know, I've had four glasses," agreed Luna.

In the back of Ginny's mind came a reminder that Luna drinking more than half a glass of wine wasn't a good idea, but she was too tipsy to remember why. She grabbed Luna's hands. " I love Harry," she slurred.

" I know. I knew from the day you met. He loves you too," nodded Luna. And kept on nodding.

They partied on, while the rest of the family dealt with the announcement and it's aftermath.


	10. Chapter 10 Hermione and Viktor

Hermione soon found herself swept up in a whirlwind romance. She was out with Viktor most nights after work, as he was wined and dined by the wealthy wizarding snobs that liked to be associated with success, and the Quidditch people who liked to say that Viktor Krum, known as one of the best, if not _the_ best, Seeker in the world, had attended their dinner party.

The press followed Viktor, and therefore her, everywhere. Viktor was used to the limelight and even seemed to like it. Hermione saw her own picture in the paper nearly every day; a fact she was finding hard to deal with. People she didn't know at work, and even in different departments were coming up and talking to her, and asking her opinions. It was all very heady and exciting...but after two weeks, a little bit tiring.

At one point she actually envied Harry and Ginny as they camped out in the lounge room one Friday night, the smell of greasy fish and chips making her mouth water. Harry's Auror partner, Dave and his girlfriend, Julie, were coming over to eat tea, drink beer and teach Ginny video games. They arrived as Hermione left.

That night Hermione and Viktor were going to dine at the Malfoy residence, for apparantly the son was a huge fan, so Hermione assumed he was seven or eight. She was told to dress appropriately, as the Malfoys were quite formal. When wondering aloud whether she owned anything that fancy, Viktor told her to leave it with him. Later that day, several designer dresses turned up at her flat for her to choose from. Ginny immediately firecalled Jamie and Fleur, and they all gave their opinions as Hermione gave them a fashion show. In the end, she picked up a simple but elegant Delacour dress. Fleur did her makeup and Ginny and Jamie fussed with her hair. It was all a lot of fun, but to Hermione, all a bit surreal. This wasn't who she was, or a life she could see herself sustaining. As she left her flat to Apparate to Malfoy Manor, her mind was all awhirl.

Hermione was meeting Viktor there; she always met him at their intended venue, only to find him surrounded by sycophants. He never came to pick her up, had never seen inside her flat, and never asked about her career.

" Ah-Hermy-inny, finally, you are here," called Viktor in relief, as she made her way to the Malfoy's reception room. He excused himself from a blonde haired man a similar age to her and Viktor, and came over to her.

"Ah...you look bee-yoo-tiful," he said, leaning over her hand to kiss the back of it. When he did things like that, Hermione thought him charming and old fashioned.

He put her arm through his and walked her off to admire the many treasures in the Malfoy's manor.

" You are late. I 'av 'ad to listen to the Malfoy boy ask me silly question after question," said Viktor, irritably.

" You mean him?" asked Hermione, looking at the blonde haired man. " Isn't he the same age as us?"

Viktor shrugged. " It matters not. 'e tells me he played Seeker at 'ogwarts, and was considered pretty good. Bah, I say pretty good is not good enough," he spat.

" Viktor, this family is throwing a dinner party for you. Perhaps we should discuss these things after," said an embarassed Hermione.

" Will you come back to my 'otel tonight, and stay the night?" demanded Viktor. " I 'ave been patient enough!"

" Maybe. Let's just get through dinner," soothed Hermione. He had been asking her constantly, and she had always declined. As much as she envied what Harry and Ginny had, and had thought Viktor might just be _the one_ , something just didn't feel right with Viktor. She had managed to fob him off with one excuse after another, but she knew he was getting fed up with waiting.

Viktor stormed off, muttering Bulgarian under his breath. He was waylaid by an admiring lady and her two daughters, and instantly turned on the charm to the ladies.

Hermione decided to go to the ladies room. A overly zealous house elf named Dobby showed her the way. After checking that her hair and makeup still looked good, she headed back to the party. It was while she was on the way she overheard some men talking.

"-believe he's dating a Mudblood." Hermione froze at the word. She knew what it meant, but she had never come across that sort of prejudice before. _Dirty blood._ She flushed at the insinuation.

" I don't think they're dating, Blaise. We all know witches like that are only good for one thing."

The man named Blaise laughed knowingly. " Yeah, you're right, Draco."

The man named Draco smirked. "Besides, I heard he's getting married when he returns to Bulgaria. It's been arranged for years. She's just his final fling before the wedding."

" And probably won't be his last. Once he's married and she's given him an heir, he can start up again," agreed Blaise. " It's what we Purebloods do."

"I just hope Astoria sees it that way," sighed Draco.

" It might help if you ditched her sister," chortled Blaise. " You know Pansy has been panting after you for ages."

" She's too easy. I like the chase, the fight. Daphne understands that perfectly," said Draco, smoothly. " Come on, they'll be serving dinner soon, although the thought of a Mudblood at the Malfoy table turns my stomach."

" Just ignore her and concentrate on Krum. Its quite a coup for you and your family to have him here," praised Blaise.

" Once he knew we were _the_ Malfoys, he couldn't say yes fast enough. Come on," said Draco pompously, and their voices became fainter as they walked away.

Hemione leaned against the wall, with tears in her eyes. Dobby appeared suddenly. "Is Miss feeling ill? Did Miss forget the way? May Dobby be helping Miss?" asked Dobby kindly.

Hermione shook her head. " N-no, thank you, Dobby."

She stood tall and ran her hands nervously over her hair, making sure it was tamed. Dobby smiled. " Dobby thinks Miss looks pretty."

" Thank you, Dobby." She straightened her spine and walked down the hall, towards the reception room, only to find it empty.

" They must all be going to the grand dining room, Miss," said Dobby, from behind. "Dinner is soon to be served."

" Great, now I'm late," groaned Hermione.

"Dobby can get you there, Miss." The little elf grabbed Hermione's hand and with a click of his fingers, they disappeared from the reception room to appear in the grand dining room.

" Ah, 'ere she is. Hermy-inny, come, sit," beckoned Viktor, gesturing to the empty chair next to his.

" Thanks, Dobby," whispered Hermione, and she hurried off to sit next to Viktor.

" I hope my house elf wasn't giving you any grief," drawled Lucius Malfoy, their host of the evening.

He made Hermione's skin crawl. " No, he was most helpful, a credit to your house elves, Mr Malfoy," she toasted, needing the taste of the fine wine to drown out the bile in her throat.

Lucius smiled insincerely, but shot an angry look at Dobby, who whimpered. " Still, they know they're expected to not be seen." He turned to Dobby and spoke harshly. " Go, get out, I'll deal with you later." His tone was threatening.

Dobby gulped, bowed apologetically and disappeared. Hermione wanted to open her mouth to protest that Dobby had been kind and caring, but Viktor put his hand on her knee and squeezed. She wasn't sure if it was a gesture to shut her up, or to get his hands on her, but it rendered her momentarily speechless, and she lost her chance. The meals began being served.

The meal was superb, as she had expected. The conversation was a mix of old wizard politics, and Viktor discussing some of his famous matches. No-one asked Hermione anything, except to pass the salt. She felt superflous; arm candy. She tried to strike up a conversation with a woman next to her, but she sniffed in distaste and looked away. Hermione felt miserable.

The evening dragged on. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed, but she knew she needed to find out from Viktor about this so called wedding that was planned for his return.

"But of course," he laughed, when they had left and she confronted him. " It has been arranged since we were children. She is quite lovely and shall do me proud as my wife."

" What about me?" she asked.

" I do not undersand," said Viktor.

" How do you feel about me?" she demanded. " I thought we were possibly building a future, and now I find out you're a typical Quidditch playboy, biding time till you get married," she said sharply. Her tone softened. " I thought you were special."

" Oh, Hermy-inny, you wonderful girl. But of course you would fall in love with me. The success, the money, the looks," he stated, matter of factly.

" _NO!_ " gasped Hermione, horrified. " None of that means anything to me. If it did, I would have gone to bed with you that first night," she said. " I-I thought you were falling in love...with me," she said, red-faced.

Viktor drew her into his arms, and she allowed it, this one last time. " It cannot be. I am sorry. I am returning to Bulgaria where I am to be married in one month," he said.

Hemione leaned forward and kissed his cheek. " Then I wish you every happiness...but this is goodbye." She turned around and walked away from him, her head held high.

" Goodbye, Hermy-inny Granger," he called, reluctantly watching her leave. Such an intriguing woman. Too bad it wasn't meant to be.

Someone stepped out of the shadows. An arm slung around his shoulders. Viktor looked down into the piercing blue eyes of Daphne Greengrass. " I'm not in love with you," she smirked, unashamed to admit she had eavesdropped.

" Good. Would you care to accompany me to my 'otel?" he asked.

" I thought you'd never ask," purred Daphne, and Viktor Apparated the two of them away.

/*/*/*/*

Hermione arrived home to find Harry and Ginny cleaning up after their friends had gone. " Hey, how was your night?" asked Harry.

Hermione burst into tears.

Harry and Ginny hurried to her side, leading her to sit on the sofa. " What happened?" asked Ginny.

" Did he hurt you?" demanded Harry, jumping up.

" Only my pride. I-I thought he really liked me," she said. She buried her head against Ginny's shoulder.

" Poor Hermione," soothed Ginny. " If he can't see what an amazing witch you are, then he's an idiot," she said.

Hermione chuckled through her tears. " Apparantly he has an amazing but deluded witch waiting for him in Bulgaria," she said. " They're getting married in a month."

" Why that no good, two faced..." Ginny continued with an impressive list of names for Viktor that cheered Hermione up. The tears stopped and the chuckling got louder as Ginny came up with extreme ways to make Viktor pay for what he'd done to hurt her. Even Harry was impressed.

" Geez, remind me never to get on your bad side," he said, winking at Hermione.

" Oh, sweetie, it's inevitable we'll fight," smiled Ginny, giving him a quick kiss. " All you have to do is apologise and assure me that I'm right. Oh, and bring chocolate," she said.

" What about if _I'm_ right?" asked Harry.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged amused looks. " Harry, the bloke is never right, even if he is. Trust me," confided Ginny, which set Hermione off laughing again.

" I could really do with some chocolate right now," sighed Hermione.

Ginny grinned and grabbed Hermione's hand. " Come with me, this calls for chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate," she said, pulling her off the sofa.

Harry faltered. " This sounds like a girl thing. Shall I go?" he asked.

" Probably for the best," agreed Ginny. She came over and kissed him soundly. "You can Floo over for breakfast if you want. Six o'clock?"

Harry snorted, his arms around her waist. " In what universe are you awake at six in the morning if it's not work related?" he asked, rhetorically.

" You could wake me. You know, like..." She whispered in his ear, and Harry's ears went as red as his face and he couldn't look at Hermione. " If you want to, I mean," shrugged Ginny.

" Erm, yeah, well, we'll see. Bye Hermione, I hope you feel better. Bye Gin," he said, pecking her lips.

" See you in the morning...lover," cooed Ginny, and Harry nearly fell into the fireplace. " Potter Manor," he called reluctantly, as the green flames took him to his family home.

" Right, kitchen. Chocolate it is," cried Ginny, and she grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her into the kitchen.

" You guys are great together," sighed Hermione. " Jamie and Ron are great together. Neville and Luna are great together. What's wrong with me?" she wailed.

" Nothing. Not a thing, and damn Viktor Scum for making you feel this way. Here!" said Ginny, throwing a tub of chocolate ice cream on the table, followed by a bottle of chocolate sauce. She held up a packet of hot chocolate mix and a bottle of wine. Hermione pointed to the wine. Ginny popped the cork and filled a glass half way.

" What am I, Luna?" asked Hermione, tossing it all down.

Ginny laughed. " You know she hasn't been seen since my party, don't you? Both her and Nev. This is why I don't let her have more than half a glass. She goes walkabout."

" This has happened before?" Ginny nodded. " Well, where did you find her last time?" asked Hermione

" India," said Ginny. "Took me two weeks to figure it out."

"How did you do it?" asked Hermione.

" You just have to think like Luna. Right now, I'm thinking...Australia!" guessed Ginny.

" Australia?" gasped Hermione.

" Well if it were just Luna, I'd think Fiji, but with Nev's influence, my guess is Australia. But enough about them, I want to hear about Viktor Scum!" said Ginny.

They talked long into the night. The chocolate ice cream eventually melted and the cheap wine went flat, but that night, the friendship between the two surpassed mere flatmates. The things they shared were the sort of things you shared with a close friend; a best friend; a sister.

And next morning, when Hermione woke to the sound of the Floo flaring, heard heavy male steps down the hall and a bedroom door open, followed by a soft, "Hey, Gin, missed you," well, she just rolled over and went to sleep. She didn't even hear the Silencing charm being cast, as Ginny welcomed Harry as he climbed into bed with her and showed her just how much. And as they lay together, in the afterglow of their love making, Harry told her the words that had been in his heart for what seemed like forever.

/*/*/*/*

Luna and Nev returned a week later. "Beautiful country, New Zealand," said Neville, as they finished their picnic by the pond of the Lovegood home.

"We explored the North Island _and_ the South Island," agreed Luna, happily.

"You didn't think to tell anyone where you were going?" asked Harry.

"I'm pretty sure I told Ginny," said Luna.

"You told drunk Ginny you were leaving," corrected Harry. "She thought you meant leaving the party. And she only remembered that two days later," he added, grinning at his girlfriend. Ginny grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nobody knew we were missing for two weeks at least," grinned Neville. "Gran gave me hell when we returned. It was brilliant!" He had never known so much freedom, just picking up and taking off to places unknown.

"I think we all thought you had eloped, like Ron and Jamie," said Ginny.

"Oh no, I want a proper wedding. I want my dad to walk me down the aisle, with Ginny as my bridesmaid," said Luna.

"Harry and I made a pact when we were five that we'd stand up for each other," said Neville, nodding at Harry.

"You know, I never really figured you for the white dress wedding type, Luna, no offense," said Harry.

"Oh, I don't want to wear a big white dress, in fact, clothing would be optional. But I would like to get married in a big field of flowers," said Luna. "Or maybe under the moon and the stars. I haven't decided yet." Neville looked fondly at her and tucked her against his side. She lolled her head on his shoulder.

"So what's happening with Ron and Jamie? Has your mum forgiven them?" asked Neville. "Damn, little Jamie, married! I can hardly believe it."

"I know," grimaced Harry. "Mum was shocked and a bit hurt, but Ron came over the day after the party and spoke to her. I don't know what he said, but Mum came round after that, and she's throwing them a party at the manor in a couple of weeks."

"Where are they living?" asked Neville.

"Apparantly Ron brought the land next to Luna's here at Ottery St Catchpole, so they're building a new home. Mum offered them to stay at the manor while it's being built, and she and Jamie are shopping for furniture and things," said Harry.

"Shouldn't Ron be helping, it's his house too," asked Neville.

Ginny shrugged. "He says Jamie knows what he likes, and he trusts her, and that Mrs Potter has good taste. So he's happy to let them pick the furniture," she said.

"Is he still up for World Cup selection?" asked Neville.

Ginny nodded. "They're announcing it soon, but he won't tell us anything."

"How's Auror training been, Ginny?" asked Luna.

"I love it. We've been looking at ways to find evidence at a crime scene, both magical and Muggle. It's brilliant," she said, as Harry looked on proudly. " And Harry's been out on an actual case." She smiled proudly up at him.

" So there's been a lot happening," surmised Neville.

" What about Hermione?" asked Luna. " Did the two of them finally get together?"

Ginny gasped. " Luna, you _remember_ Viktor Krum? I didn't think you would. Anyway, he treated her awful, made her think they had a future together, when all the time, he had a fiancée waiting back home for him," said Ginny, still angry at him.

" Who?" asked Luna, frowning slightly.

" Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch player, although, around Hermione, he's Viktor Scum. He was wining and dining, and wooing Hermione, but-"

" Oh, him," said Luna. " No, not him, I meant Hermione's true love. I guess that means he hasn't revealed his feelings to her yet," she said interestedly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then back at Luna.

" Who are you talking about, Luna?" asked Ginny.

Luna looked at Ginny. " You don't know? Isn't it obvious?"

Neville grinned as he sliced a peach in half and gave half to Luna. Harry and Ginny were looking at each other, perplexed. Non-plussed, Luna took the peach and started to eat it. " Yeah, guys," he said, " isn't it obvious!"

Truthfully, he hadn't a clue, but he trusted Luna completely. He just loved it when Luna outsmarted them all.


	11. Chapter 11 Hemione Finds True Love

Hermione was laying low. She wished she had never met Viktor Krum. After having been in the papers daily the last fortnight, she had found out he was returning to Bulgaria to marry a woman he'd been betrothed to since they were children. He'd only been playing with her affections, in the hopes of getting her into bed. She sighed in relief that she had never given in to her urges with him. Something had always felt not quite right with him, which had always made her hold back. At least she had been the one to walk away. It was far better to be the dump _er_ , not the dump _ee_.

She had returned home and Ginny had been amazing; she couldn't have asked for a better friend. They had stayed up talking and laughing and drinking cheap wine, which resulted in a horrendous hangover the next day. For the first time ever, Hermione owled in sick.

Unfortunately, the papers that day were filled with stories of the Malfoy/Krum dinner party, and of Daphne Greengrass seen leaving his hotel the next morning. So everyone thought Hermione was staying home, ashamed to be seen.

She had gone to work the following day, head held high. The hangers-on who clamoured to speak with her last week, didn't even acknowledge her this week. She found herself biting her lips to stop herself from shouting out to them what really happened, for as she walked past, they all stopped talking, so she knew they were discussing her. She hated everyone knowing her business. If that was fame, they could keep it!

Harry and Ginny were brilliant, turning up at her office to invite her to join them for lunch. Jamie joined them too, and they all walked alongside her, as if to shield her. She was greatful, for otherwise she would have probably stayed hidden in her office and eaten lunch there.

An enormous bouquet of flowers arrived for her, with no card. She assumed they were Viktor's way of saying goodbye, so she was initially going to bin them, a last act of _'In your face, Viktor Scum'_ (as he was now known in their flat). But they were so beautiful and amazingly, had no scent, so she kept them in her office, telling herself they were a reminder of what she had been through. She reminded herself that Viktor himself had made no promises and there had been no talk of a future together. So she squared her shoulders, put the flowers on her side board, and bent over her beloved reports and research data, never more thankful for her brilliant brain that allowed her to work despite a heart ache.

Now, thankfully, it was the weekend. Ginny had had the day off yesterday, and had cleaned the flat from top to bottom before leaving to spend the night at Potter Manor with Harry, as they helped planning the party for Ron and Jamie, as well as spending time with Lily and Sirius.

Hermione woke late and lay looking out the window. She realised her birthday was drawing near, and she contemplated going out later to see her parents. Suddenly an owl tapped at her window. She got up and opened the window, removing some string from it's mouth. It waited till she dragged the blue balloon inside, then flew off.

Hermione shut the window and looked at the balloon. She saw a small card attached. " _Sorry you're blue,"_ she read aloud. With a pop, the balloon exploded, covering her in a blue powder that stuck to her skin. Squealing, she ran into the bathroom to take a shower, cursing the idiot who sent it to her.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she paused, sure she could smell bacon cooking. As she walked closer to the kitchen, she could hear it sizzle in the pan. "Hello? Ginny, did you-oh!"

She walked into the kitchen, making sure her dressing gown was tied tight around her naked body. She was glad she had done a drying spell on her hair, but she had yet to use any Sleakezy potion on it yet.

" Mor-ning!" drawled Fred. " Thought you were going to drown yourself in there. Two more minutes and I would have had to come in and check on you." he winked cheekily, and she flushed.

" I guess I have _you_ to thank for my balloon," she said tartly. "I should have known. Anyway, Ginny's not here, she spent the night at Harry's," she said hurriedly.

Fred winced. " I don't really want to know about my sister's sleeping habits, 'Mione," he grumbled. " Besides, I'm here for you."

" Don't you like Harry?" she blurted out, then, "wait, what do you mean, here for me?" she asked. " The balloon? You wanted to see how it went?"

"Harry's a good guy, and I think they're great together, I just don't want to know about anything else, it's a brother thing," he replied. The toast popped. " Sit, sit," he urged.

Hermione slid into her chair, and watched as he plated bacon, eggs, sausages and toast onto a plate and placed it in front of her. " I hope we're sharing this," she chuckled, at the huge amount in front of her.

"Eat up," said Fred, sliding into the chair opposite hers. His plate was equally full. "Comfort food," he said.

" Oh...so you know," said Hermione, putting her knife and fork down, her appetite gone.

" That Viktor Scum is a jerk, yeah, but I already knew that. Knew that from the moment I saw him eyeing you off at the Burrow," he admitted. "He got a balloon too, only his said, ' _sorry you're full of shi-"_

"Fred, you didn't," gasped Hermione, her hand covering her mouth. "Did his explode and -"

"Yep!" said Fred proudly. "And Reparo isn't going to clean up that mess, or get rid of the smell anytime soon. Hopefully he'll something from it."

Hermione burst out laughing. Fred beamed at her, happy to see her smile.

" Well, I wish you had told me he's a jerk, it would have saved me a lot of heartache," said Hermione, only half joking. She did, however, pick up her knife and fork and continue eating.

" Would you have listened to me?" he asked. " Honestly?"

Hermione raised her eyes to look at him, surprised by his serious tone. His eyes were wary, waiting. " Probably not," she admitted.

" Are you really heartbroken, or is it just your pride? Come on, Granger, tell me the truth," he prodded, pouring her a cup of tea and adding one sugar.

Hermione watched as his fingers gripping the teaspoon stirred it round and round. He had freckles even on his fingers, she noted. It was cute. She was surprised he knew how she took her tea. Another important fact to file away.

"I guess you're right, it was my pride," she finally admitted. " I actually dumped him, you know."

" You can do way better than him, Granger. _Way_ better," he emphasised, handing over her tea.

She took a sip. " You called me 'Mione before," she stated.

Fred flushed. " Did I? I don't remember," he lied.

" I've never had a nickname before; never really liked them. I-I've just gotten so used to you calling me Granger...but I liked it," she finished softly.

" Then that's what I'll call you from now on...'Mione," grinned Fred.

She smiled back at him, trying to figure out what was different about him. " Did you get a haircut or something?" she asked.

He handed her the strawberry jam and she opened it, spreading it on her toast. "Nope," he said. "So... what are you doing today?" asked Fred.

" I was planning on visiting my parents, it's been awhile since I saw them," she said.

" Oh," he said, his face falling slightly. " Sounds good."

" Why? Did you need help with something?" asked Hermione.

Fred shrugged. " George is moving out of our flat above the shop and in with Angelina. I wondered if you wanted to help me re-decorate, move some stuff around."

" Sure, I can always visit my parents tomorrow. So, George and Angelina, it's a big step. How did they meet again?" she asked.

" Through me. I, erm, used to date Angelina," he said.

" You and Angelina used to date – and now she's dating your twin brother – and they're moving in together?" asked Hermione, surprised.

" Yep," said Fred, spearing a rasher of bacon and shoving it in his mouth.

" But-but," sputtered Hermione, finding it hard to comprehend.

" Something you want to say, Granger," asked Fred, cocking an eyebrow.

" How could she prefer George over you!" she exclaimed.

Fred put his knife and fork down and crossed his arms over his chest. " Care to explain that?" he asked.

" Well, it's just, you're twins, so you look alike...and don't get me wrong, I like George, but he-he..." To her frustration, she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

" What" he demanded. " He what?"

" _HE'S NOT YOU!_ " she cried. " You're funny, exasperating, sweet, considerate...I mean, I'm sure George is all those things too, but-"

"Let's just leave George out of this for now," interrupted Fred. " Tell me more about me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her saucily.

" Oh, you!" scoffed Hermione. " You drive me crazy."

" Well, it's about bloody time, woman. You drive me crazy too," he growled, and stood, pulling her into his arms.

" Me? But I-" Hermione couldn't finish, for Fred palmed her face and kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. _Fred Weasley is kissing me, Fred is kissing me. Fred is kissing me... and it feel brilliant!_ She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Her arms curled up and around his neck. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as her lips plundered his. Sensations she had never known swooped through her body. This, this was the magic that had been missing with Viktor.

" I see fireworks," she murmured, as they reluctantly broke apart for air.

Fred chuckled, and tucked her fly-away hair behind her ears. " Pretty hard to see with your eyes closed, Granger. But if it's fireworks you want, I can give you fireworks."

He took something out of his pocket and threw it in the air. Immediately the tiny kitchen was alight with fireworks. Hermione watched them all in wonder. Fred watched her. In his eyes, she was perfection.

" Well?" he asked, as the last one dissolved in the air.

"Not bad," she admitted, although she had been very impressed with them.

"New line at the shop," he said. "What's wrong with them?" he asked, frowning. He had thought they had worked out all the kinks, and he thought they were ready to be put on the shelves.

"I liked our kind of fireworks better," she said, and pulled his head down to hers again.

Fred wrapped his arms around her. How long had he dared to dream of this? It was not his nature to sit back and wait, but he had known she was worth it. This, _this_ was the magic he had never felt with Angelina, so he had bided his time, hoping, praying Hermione would see what was right in front of her. Hoping and praying she could feel everything for him that he felt for her.

She opened her eyes, looked up at him and saw him, _really_ saw him." It's you," she said in wonder. " It's always been you. I-I just never saw it," she said. " I'm sorry."

" Don't be...I could have said something, done something," he shrugged.

" You were here, with me, the night Harry and Neville came to tea," she realised. "You escorted me to Ginny's party. You've always been there, but-"

" What?" asked Fred.

" I thought you felt sorry for me, because I was Ginny's flat mate," she admitted.

Fred scoffed. " Believe me, that had nothing to do with it. I admit I was worried when Potter came into the picture, but when I saw his eyes on my sister, I thought I had my chance. Then there was Krum..." His voice trailed off. It had hurt when she had dropped his hand so easy.

She put her finger on his chin and tilted it up. " I'm so sorry," she whispered.

" Look, I'm never going to be wealthy like he is, or even Harry, I'm not someone who's in the paper every other day-" he began.

" Thank Merlin," she sighed softly.

"I'm just an average Joe who likes his job but it's never going to let me afford a manor, or anything grand...you deserve the very best in life, 'Mione, but if you'll only give me a chance, _US_ a chance, I'll do anything I can to make you happy," he pleaded.

" You do make me happy," she confessed. " You cheer me up, make me laugh, you're by my side when I need you," she said. " Yes, I want to take a chance on _US_ ," she clarified.

He picked her up and twirled her around. " I'm the happiest man in the world right now," he said.

" Then kiss me and I'll be the happiest woman in the world," she said.

And he did.

/*/*/*/*

Somehow they managed to keep their new relationship a secret from everyone for a couple of weeks, although Ginny did grouse about why he was at the flat so often lately. They used the ruse that Hermione was helping him re-decorate the flat; only half an untruth. She had picked out a new table and chairs, and re-painted the walls with a useful spell she found. She'd helped him choose a new bed and covers, and made the place look homey on a small budget.

Everyone assumed Hermione was using this as an excuse to hide away from people. Ginny, who had always turned to any one of her brothers when she was down, assumed Hermione was turning to Fred, and was happy that he was being such a good friend to her.

Fred had invited her out to dinner for her birthday, their first real big date. He'd sent a gorgeous bouquet or red roses to her office, that amazingly, had no fragrance. It was then she knew he had sent the other one, not Viktor.

Ginny was working a late shift, so she was safely out of the flat when Fred arrived to pick her up. " Happy Birthday, Hermione," he bowed, when she opened the door.

" Thanks, I – you're not Fred, you're George," she said.

George chuckled. " No fooling you, is there, you can actually tell us apart. Although he really didn't want me to see you before he did, he sent me to get you. He's waiting downstairs...if you're ready?"

"So you know?" asked Hermione. She and Fred had decided to start telling people they were a couple.

"He's not just my brother, Hermione, he's part of me. I knew how he felt ages ago. Just glad the two of you finally worked things out," he said. "So, ready? Fred will think I've run off with you, and twin or not, I'd be a dead man," he grinned.

Hermione grabbed her wrap and purse, and excitedly took the arm he held out to her. He walked her downstairs, where Fred was waiting.

Hermione burst out laughing. He was dressed in nice suit, a red rose between his fingers. He was standing next to a limousine and he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she came closer. He handed her the rose and took her in his arms for a sweet gentle kiss.

Some of the children who lived close to Hermione gathered around, oohing and ahhing over the huge car. " Are you somebody special?" a little girl asked in wonder.

" You bet she is," said Fred, winking at the little girl, and making her blush.

Fred looked over at George, who was watching everything in amusement. " Thanks, Bro," he said.

"Have a good night, you two," he said, going back to the flat to Floo home.

Fred led her to the limousine and helped her inside, then followed her. " Drive on, good man," he called to the driver. " Muggle," he whispered to her.

" Fred, this is way too much," she gasped, as he uncorked some champagne and poured two glasses.

"Here's to you, my beautiful, brilliant Hermione. Champagne to celebrate your birthday," he said, clinking their glasses together.

" Thank you," giggled Hermione. She took a sip. " Mmm, this is good. So, where are we going?"

Fred named a restaurant she had loved going to that was close to the flat. Hermione was delighted. " Oh, wonderful. I haven't been there in ages, I used to go all the time with my parents," she said.

"Really?" asked Fred, looking out the window. " Do you mean—those parents?" he asked teasingly.

Hermione looked out the window; they had arrived at the restaurant already, and, standing outside was...her parents!

" But how—when did you – oh, this is so great," cried Hermione, as the driver opened her door and helped her out. " Mum, Dad!"

Hermione rushed over to hug her parents, while Fred paid the driver and he left.

" Happy Birthday, darling," cried Emma Granger, hugging her only daughter. " You look beautiful, doesn't she, Roger?"

" She always does. Happy Birthday, sweetheart," said her dad, engulfing her in his arms.

" So this is why you didn't ask me to come to yours for tea tonight?" joked Hermione.

They both nodded. " Fred came over and suggested it days ago. He asked where your favourite restaurant was, and then asked us to join you," admitted Emma.

Roger clapped Fred on the back. " Shall we go in?" asked Fred.

Emma whispered in Hermione's ear. " He's wonderful, darling. Everything we could have hoped for you."

Hermione met Fred's beautiful eyes, so full of love. " Yes, he is. I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she told her mother.

Beaming, Emma took Roger's hand and Hermione proudly walked into the restaurant on Fred's arm.

That night she stayed at Fred's.

/*/*/*/*

They came out to their friends on the night of Jamie and Ron's party, a mere week after Hermione's birthday party. They had arrived together, but everyone was used to seeing them together these days, so no-one made a comment.

It was only after they realised how attentive Fred was being to Hermione; getting her drinks, escorting her to the food table, and asking her to dance, that people started to wonder. But when they slow danced, staring into each other's eyes, it kind of confirmed it for everyone.

Ginny broke apart from Harry and went up to them. " Are you two – are the two of you – together?" she asked, hopefully.

Hermione looked up to Fred; he looked down at her, grinning. She put her hand around his neck and pulled his face down to hers to kiss. " Yes," she said simply.

Their friends hooted and applauded. Ginny cried out in delight, throwing her arms around the two of them and hugging them tightly. Harry joined her, offering his congratulations.

Ron and Jamie didn't mind sharing the spotlight with the new couple, and it truly was a night to celebrate.

Later, as Harry and Ginny slow danced, they happened to glance over at Luna. She smiled happily and nodded. An awareness came to them.

" How did she know?" asked Harry, puzzled.

" She's Luna," shrugged Ginny, smiling affectionately at her best friend.

Neville simply smiled, and led Luna onto the dance floor where they swayed next to the new couple.

/*/*/*/*

The rest of the year passed quickly, what with plans for Bill and Fleur's wedding taking most of the time. It was building up to be quite a wedding, for the Delacours were famous in Paris, where the wedding was to be held. Ginny was heavily involved, as she had been asked to be a bridesmaid with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. There were multiple weekend trips to Paris for dress fittings and party planning, the likes of which Ginny had never seen.

In hindsight, this should have prepared her for the year ahead. Fasten your seatbelts, readers, the next year is going to go so fast!

A/N So this one was for all the Fremione fans, who knew there were so many of you out there?! This was probably my fave chapter to write, so let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12 A Year in a Chapter

The New Year was upon them before they knew it. It was a year that would go by, seemingly, in a flash.

Bill and Fleur were married on New Years Day. After seeing what went into planning a wedding, for the Delacours wasted no expense for their firstborn daughter, Ginny announced she wasn't ever going through that when _she_ got married! No trying on a hundred gowns, or sampling cakes, or deciding on fish or chicken. She wanted a celebration, not an _event._ But she was truly happy for her brother and Fleur, and amazed at the grandeur the Delacours had produced. Not for the first time did she allow thoughts of her future, hers and Harry's, enter her mind, as she eyed her handsome partner, looking resplendent in a formal suit.

The rest of January was spent preparing for Jamie and Ron to move into their new home. Their housewarming party coincided with Lily's birthday, so they combined the two.

February was for Valentines, where all our couples made the most of the special day. Two weeks later, Percy announced Penny was pregnant, but they had no plans, as yet, to marry.

March was Ron's birthday, and at his party, Jamie announced she was quitting the Department of Magical Games and Sports to take on the role as Media Liason at the Cannons. This would allow her to be with Ron whenever the team travelled. He had missed out on a spot in England's squad, and returned to the Cannons. While Lily was sad her daughter wouldn't be close to home as much, she knew her daughter's place was with her husband. She treasured the times she had with Jamie when she was home.

Late March was also Remus and James' birthday. Tonks announced she was expecting a baby at Remus' small party, and Sirius was amused when Remus nearly passed out.

Lily joined Jamie and Harry at Godric's Hollow. They attended a morning service and lit a candle for their long departed husband and father. They then went out to go to his gravesite.

To their surprise, waiting outside the church, was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Frank, Hagrid, Ron and Ginny, who held a small bunch of forget-me- nots.

" If you want to go on alone, it's fine," she said to Harry, thrusting the small bouquet into his hands. "I'll be here waiting for you."

" No, I want you to come with me," he said, hugging her tight. Ron was doing the same with Jamie. " Mum?"

Lily laughed, tears in her eyes. " I think James would love to see his whole family again." She put her arm through Sirius' and led them all to where he lay.

It was a tender moment. Hagrid, Ron and Ginny stood back, giving the others their own time. Frank, Remus and Sirius stood together, staring down at the place their Marauder brother lay. Harry took Lily and Jamie's hands and laid the small bouquet on the stone.

" Happy Birthday, Dad," he said.

" Happy Birthday, Daddy," said Jamie, softly. She then tucked herself against Harry, her big brother, her rock. They'd always been close, and nothing would change that.

" Happy Birthday, James," said Lily, blowing him a kiss.

Harry turned for Ginny. She came to his side, once Jamie moved into Ron's arms. Sirius came over to Lily, Hagrid behind her, Frank on Sirius' other side, and Remus on Lily's other side.

" We love you and will remember you always," said Lily.

"Always," said Frank, Sirius and Remus.

Sniff Sniff. They all turned to look up at Hagrid, who noisily blew into a handkerchief. " I jus' can't believe he's been gone fer so long!" the half giant howled.

Lily patted his arm. " I know. Dear Hagrid, thank you for coming today."

" Come on, let's go to the pub and drink a toast to James," announced Sirius. " Yes, you too, Hagrid. You're family, after all!" He had entrusted Hagrid to watch over a young Harry and Jamie while they were at Hogwarts.

That set Hagrid off again, and he leaned heavily on Remus and Frank who staggered under his weight as they went to the Godric's Hollow new pub. " The Stag, kind of appropriate, don't you think," whispered Sirius to Lily. She kissed him in reply.

April was George and Fred's birthday, and Hermione, Angelina and Ginny had organised a huge surprise party for them at the Burrow. Luna had once again gotten away from Ginny's sharp eye and drunk too much. She was found, two days later, asleep on the roof of the Burrow by an eagle eyed Charlie, who was flying around the property. Neville only laughed and shook his head.

May second found Harry walking down the street, towards his girlfriend's flat. How far they'd come in a year! He was looking forward to a nice night celebrating their anniversary. Ginny was cooking a roast for tea, and they had the place to themselves.

Despite her saying there was to be no gifts, Harry wasn't stupid. He had sent her a lovely colourful bouquet of tulips; Neville making sure there was no scent so she could have them at home. He also had a small box of Honeydukes chocolates in his pocket.

Her fellow trainees had taken her to the pub for a few drinks after work, so Harry hoped she hadn't drunk too much earlier. He hoped to have a discussion about their future tonight.

But it wasn't happy Ginny who opened her flat door, or even drunk Ginny. Instead, it was red eyed Ginny, who immediately flung herself into Harry's arms and bawled.

"Is everything okay? Was it something I did?" he asked in concern,

Ginny shook her head. " No, to both," she hiccupped. " H-Hermione told me tonight she's moving in with Fred. I'm going to have to move," she cried, her eyes watering again.

" Why?" Harry had grown to love this place.

" I don't know why she wants to live with Fred," cried Ginny, burrowing against him. "I used to, and he's annoying!"

" No," chuckled Harry, " Why do you have to move out?"

" I can't afford it on my own," said Ginny, flushing. She hated having to admit that.

" Well, what about-"

" I already asked Luna, but she's travelling again soon," interrupted Ginny."" Ginny," sighed Harry, taking her chin in his hand so she was looking at him. "What about me?"

" You? You would really – we would live together – and you'd be okay with that?" she asked, in wonder. At his nod, she squealed happily, and leaped into his arms, kissing him again and again, all over his face.

" I-" kiss "was going to" - kiss "talk to you about our future anyway"- long kiss - "tonight," he gasped. " Happy Anniversary, baby," he said. " I bought you chocolates but I think you squashed them," he chuckled.

" Happy Anniversary, Harry," she whispered seductively in his ear, as he kicked open her bedroom door. No, he thought dizzily _their_ bedroom door.

" Best year of my life," she said, and as he kissed her thoroughly, she knew he agreed.

Later, as they ate fish and chips from the takeaway shop down the road, they opened the windows to let out the smell of burnt meat. " Shame," sighed Ginny, eyeing the burnt roast, then swiped a chip off Harry's plate.

" I love you," he said suddenly. " I can't imagine my life without you. Marry me?"

" Wha – ?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't have a ring on me right now, because this was kind of spur of the moment," he shrugged, "but I'll get you one, whatever you want."

" So you want this -" She gestured to the burnt meat, the smelly, messy kitchen that she'd never got around to tidying, still shell shocked by Hermione's announcement, "forever?"

" I want you, forever," he corrected. " The rest is just the icing on the cake."

Ginny grinned. " Speaking of." She went to the fridge and pulled out a treacle tart. She brought it over to him and placed it in front of him. She stood behind, her arms encircling his neck. " I love you too, and I want forever, too."

He stood and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He headed for their bedroom again, when she yelled, " STOP!"

He stopped and looked at her. " Don't forget the tart," she said, and he backed up, refusing to let her go. He lowered her so she could collect it off the table, then took her to _their_ bedroom.

The next day, they shopped for new sheets and bedcoverings. Treacle tart just didn't wash out that easily!

/*/*/*/*

June brought finer weather and Father's Day. Harry and Ginny, along with Jamie and Ron, once again journeyed to Godric's Hollow to lay flowers at their dad's resting place. Then they Apparated to the Burrow, where Lily and Sirius greeted them. Both Jamie and Harry took some time to have a special moment with Sirius . Then they all joined Arthur and Molly and all the family for a feast.

Bill and Fleur announced they were expecting twins in the New Year, due early February. Percy announced he and Penny were expecting a son and would like to name him Arthur. Arthur Weasley was touched, and shed a tear. Molly shrieked with joy, and the celebrations continued.

July meant summer holidays, and Harry and Ginny, along with Neville and Luna, took advantage of an offer of the Delacours to use the family holiday home at Mykonos. There they swam and laughed and loved; four friends having the time of their lives. At the end of the month, they celebrated Neville's birthday with a party at Longbottom Manor, and the next day, most still hungover and grasping for pain relieving potions, they celebrated Harry's birthday with a game of Quidditch at the Burrow, something that would become a tradition for many years to come.

As a new full Auror, Harry only had the month of July off, but Ginny was enjoying her full summer holiday. She even pulled a couple of shifts at WWW, for old times sake. The shop was doing better than ever, with Hermione occasionally suggesting ideas and how to implement them. Fred and George were busier than ever, and needed to hire more staff. Adelinda, who had dropped out of Ginny's original training squad, was hired, and between her and Verity, they covered the shop floor, leaving Fred and George to develop bigger and better Wheezes, which meant more success for the shop.

Fred formally asked Roger Granger for Hermione's hand, and proposed to her after they had celebrated Ginny's birthday at the Burrow. George asked Angelina a few days later, after Percy's birthday sit down dinner. The Weasley family was expanding and Molly couldn't be happier.

Arthur Clearwater-Weasley arrived on September 22nd, the first of the Weasley grandchildren. Holding his son for the first time, an emotional Percy proposed to Penelope. An emotional Penelope accepted, only to have second thoughts days later. They would go on to have more children, but never marry.

With the shop doing so well, Fred took Hermione to Paris for her birthday and they had a whole week there together. Hermione was happy to show Fred around, for she had grown to love France while she attended Beauxbatons. She even took him to her old school and introduced him to her favourite professors. Fred was taken with the picturesque grounds, and suggested they get married there. Hermione had thought he was joking, but loved the idea. They decided on June the following year.

When they returned from their trip George took Angelina away for a week to a chalet in Switzerland where they skied and had snowball fights before making love in front of the fire in their room. They decided to get married on July first the following year.

In October, Ron got the call up to the English team, preparing for the World Cup the following year. He and Jamie hadn't spent much time in their new home, but it was a sanctuary for them, a home to come back to. Ron knew his career wouldn't last forever, and he envisioned a house full of kids in the future.

He dreaded the parting from Jamie if he made the team. Having her with him was part of his success. Nobody believed in him more than Jamie. To his relief, when his name was announced as England's Keeper, it was announced by his wife, the newly promoted Media Liasion for England.

Molly's birthday celebrations were interrupted by a Firecall from Lily, telling Jamie and Harry that Tonks had gone into labour. With Molly's blessing and a basket of food to tide them over, they departed for St Mungo's.

The labour was long, but in the early hours of Halloween, Theodore Remus Lupin was born.

" Finally, something to celebrate on this day," whispered Lily to Sirius.

After congratulating the happy and dazed parents, Lily and Sirius retreated to Godric's Hollow. There, in front of James' grave, Sirius knelt and proposed to Lily. A tearful Lily accepted.

When they returned to Potter Manor, they found Jamie and Harry pacing nervously.

" Well?" demanded Harry, looking between the two. Sirius had asked both Harry and Jamie for their blessing to ask Lily.

" You said yes, right?" asked Jamie to her mum. Lily smiled and nodded. The four laughed and hugged.

A month later, in the small church in Godric's Hollow, Sirius Black married Lily Potter. Harry walked her down the aisle, and Jamie was her attendant. Frank and Remus stood by Sirius. Lily lay her bouquet on James' grave, and then they returned to the manor where Tonks, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Hagrid awaited them for a small afternoon tea. Baby Teddy was the main attraction though, especially with Hagrid, who loved all children.

November brought with it the full force of winter. Harry's Auror career was going well and Ginny was into her second year of training. She missed Tonks, but the department had brought in a new trainer. Her name was Lara Kroft. She was young and beautiful and tired of working as a Dark wizard catcher. She was only about twelve years older than Ginny, but had already lived such a full life. She taught Ginny a lot, seeing the same fire and spirit in the younger girl that she used to see reflected in herself. Ginny considered herself lucky to be trained by two strong witches, and remained close to her mentors.

They celebrated Bill's birthday at his new home, Shell Cottage. Fleur was six and a half months pregnant, but she was finding it hard to get around these days. Molly commiserated, remembering when she was pregnant with twins. Unfortunately, the stories she shared with Fleur didn't cheer the young witch at all.

December brought with it the usual Christmas rush. Both Lily and Molly were trying to pin Ginny down on details for the wedding, but Ginny always brushed them off, determined that her wedding wasn't going to be the crazed affair Bill and Fleur's was. Harry agreed, saying it could wait till the New Year was over.

As it was their first year living together, they went all out decorating the flat. Two weeks before Christmas, they had a small dinner for their friends. They asked each couple to bring a decoration, and then had everybody help them to decorate the tree Harry had procured from Hagrid at Hogwarts. Neville and Luna, Hermione and Fred, Dave and Julie, Ron and Jamie all had a wonderful evening at Ginny and Harry's flat. To thank them for helping to decorate the tree, Ginny cooked them a roast turkey with all the trimmings.

" Not burnt?" joked Harry, slipping an arm around her waist. It had become their inside joke whenever she cooked a roast.

" Prat," she chided, her eyes sparkling. She pulled his head down to hers to kiss him.

" We don't want to know," chorused everyone, making Harry and Ginny laugh.

Neville hung back as everyone made plans to leave. " Hey, we've got the spare bedroom if you want to stay," asked Harry. Luna had been watched carefully when it came to the wine, but there had been multiple toasts to each couple.

" Listen, I know it's late notice, but are you and Ginny free next weekend?" asked Neville.

Harry turned to Ginny, who thought about it, and nodded. " Good," sighed Neville, in relief. " We're going away for the weekend, just the four of us," he said.

" Okay," said Harry. He waited. " Are you going to tell us where?"

" Erm...no. Not yet. See you next week. Dress warm," said Neville, ushering Luna to the Floo.

" Dinner was lovely, thank you. Bye," smiled Luna, and then they were gone.

A week later and Harry and Ginny were still clueless. They met with Neville and Luna at the Portkey office at the Ministry, and there they found themselves on the way to Norway.

On their arrival, Neville and Luna shared a deep kiss, then reluctantly parted. " I'll see you soon, my earth man," she said.

" I can't wait, my moon goddess," said Neville.

Taking a confused Ginny's hand, Luna walked away to her left.

" Come on," said Neville, walking to his right. Harry hurried to catch up.

" Do you want to tell me what's going on?" asked Harry. " Why are we in Norway, of all places?"

" We're getting married...here, tonight," said Neville.

" Tonight? Why the bloody hell didn't you say something?" asked Harry. " Why Norway?"

" You still haven't figured it out? It's the Northern Lights, Harry. Luna wants to be married under the Northern Lights. The most natural magical experience I've ever seen. Luna and I came here back in mid October, and trust me, it's truly spectacular," he said.

" What about your dad, your gran?" asked Harry.

" Dad's here already, waiting at the hotel. Xeno's waiting for Luna at another hotel, where she and Ginny will get ready," said Neville.

"Have you been planning this long?" asked Harry.

Neville shook his head. "I would have married her ages ago, but we could never find the right place to have the ceremony. I brought Luna here, and she turned to me and said she would marry me under the Northern Lights. I tell you, Harry, I would have married her then and there, but we had to get a wedding licence, and there's like, a six week waiting time. I've wanted to tell you for ages, but I didn't want to jinx anything."

" You couldn't jinx anything, you and Luna are brilliant together," assured Harry, hugging his best friend. " Damn, we missed out on a stag night."

Neville laughed, and they continued on to the hotel where his dad was waiting.

/*/*/*/*/*

" Damn we missed out on you having a bachelorette party, with strippers and everything," complained Ginny.

" We'll do that for yours," said Luna, finishing off her make-up. She came out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to be married."

" Luna, you look so beautiful," sighed Ginny in admiration. Luna was never one to worry about clothes or make-up, yet here she was, glowing. " I thought you didn't want the white dress, or anything?" asked Ginny.

Luna smiled serenly, looking down at her white satin dress. " Just wait," she said. "Dad, are you ready?"

Xeno Lovegood came into the hall, dressed in his finest colourful robes. " My little Luna, about to become a wife. If only your mother was here to see you," he said tearfully.

" Mum is always with me, Dad," assured a quiet but confident Luna, " now hurry, Neville is waiting for me."

Ginny laughed and picked up the simple white posey Luna had decided on. They tossed on their white woollen jackets and headed out.

Thanks to the strong warming charms they used, none of them really noticed the cold. As they made their way to the spot Neville and Luna had chosen, Harry roughly guessed where they were. " Aren't we close to the Russian border?" he asked.

Neville nodded. " We're at a place called Sollia. We're staying at the Aurora Borealis base camp tonight, then return here tomorrow for lunch. You and Ginny and our dads then have a Portkey back to England. Luna and I are going to stay here for a week, we have a cruise booked."

" Wow, you've thought of everything," said Harry.

Neville shrugged. "It's what Luna wanted, and I just want her to be happy. I never wanted a big production."

" Well, I'm glad you remembered our pact," laughed Harry.

" Come on, the girls will be here soon," said Neville and the two best friends walked out.

/*/*/*/*

Harry and Ginny could barely take their eyes off the colourful lights that filled the sky. "Aurora Borealis is dancing fiercely tonight," said their guide. " It approves of your union."

Luna smiled happily. "I couldn't imagine getting married anywhere else," she said, twirling happily.

The colours of the night sky shone down on her dress. " Luna, you're as colourful as the night sky," gasped Ginny. Even Luna's hair was glistening greens and blues and violets.

Harry came to Ginny's side. " I have never seen anything like this," he murmured, looking up. The colours darted across the vast night.

" It's amazing," agreed Ginny. She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. " I'm glad we got to be a part of this."

"It was perfect for Luna and Neville," said Harry, looking at her.

" But not for us," agreed Ginny. She looked up at the sky, then back at him. "Right now, I really want to marry you. There's something special about being here. Promise me we'll come back here someday?"

" Definitely," said Harry. He held her in his arms as Neville and Luna shared their first dance as husband and wife amid a sea of colours all around them. Frank and Xeno watched on, happy for their children.

It was a special wedding, for two special people. Both Harry and Ginny were honoured and touched to have witnessed both the nuptials of their two closest friends, and the phenomenon that Mother Nature had provided.

After returning from Norway, they spent the last week in a mad frenzy, finishing off their Christmas gift shopping. Harry had the most fun buying for the kids, even though they were still just babies. He had been asked to be Teddy Lupin's godfather, along with Jamie as godmother.

Christmas morning found Ginny and Ron joining their in-laws at Potter manor for breakfast, then gift giving. Percy spent the morning at his girlfriends' mother's, watching her spoil little Artie. The Delacours had arrived to spend the day with Fleur, as she was too close to her time and too big to travel comfortably to Paris. They were staying at a hotel, but arrived for brunch at Shell Cottage, wanting to give Fleur time to sleep in.

Fred joined Hermione and her parents in going to church, then back to the Grangers for a traditional Christmas breakfast. George spent the morning at Angelina's parents, along with her two sisters and four screaming kids. He didn't mind, he was used to chaos and noise. He gave them all some age appropriate items from WWW and joined in on their fun.

Late afternoon and evening saw them all return to the Burrow. Despite the snow and cold, they all trotted out for a Quidditch match, or a fly, depending on how bad the snow was. It usually ended in a snowball fight, then they headed inside to warm up and eat another of Molly's delicious feasts.

Charlie was home this year, and he joked about all the extra additions to the family. "Just you wait, Charlie," warned George, rubbing Angelina's feet that lay in his lap.

"It'll happen to you," agreed Fred, his arm around Hermione.

" And you'll be a better man for it," said Ron, pressing a kiss to Jamie's head as she leaned against him.

" Uh-uh, not me. I'm a loner, I'm happy with my life," insisted Charlie.

"Famous last words," said Ginny, as she plopped herself down into Harry's lap, her arms snaking around his neck.

" No way. There's not a woman out there that could make me forget my dragons," protested Charlie.

The Floo flared and the Delacours stepped out gracefully.

" Maman, Papa," called Fleur, rubbing her big belly. Bill and Charlie went to help them with a bag of goodies they had brought with them.

Bill took his parents-in-law into the lounge and found them seats close to Fleur and the warmth of the fire.

Charlie unpacked the bags, pleased to see a couple of bottles of decent wine amongst their goodies. Just them the Floo flared again, and the most beautiful witch Charlie had ever seen gracefully stepped out.

" Bonjour, Charlee," greeted Gabrielle Delacour. " Joyeux Noel." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, her perfume filling his senses. " Misteletoe, oiu?" she asked, looking up, then back at him, coquettishly.

Charlie was a goner.

A/N apologies if it felt too rushed


	13. Chapter 13 Finally, the Wedding

Augusta Longbottom decided to have a New Year's Eve party at her manor, to celebrate Neville and Luna's wedding. Fleur's waters broke just before midnight and in the early hours of the New Year, on hers and Bill's anniversary, she gave birth to Phillippe William and Sophie Inés, to honour her mother.

It was after Valentine's day that Lily and Molly put their foot down. Harry and Ginny needed to make some decisions about _their_ wedding. With a date set for May second, it only gave them three months to prepare. Harry reminded his mother she only had a month to prepare, and her wedding to Sirius was tasteful and simple.

But their parents wanted more for them. Lily reminded Harry that that had been her second marriage, hence the need to keep it simple. Harry and Ginny agreed to discuss it and get back to them. " Soon," they were told, sternly.

They went out to dinner, talking about everything but their wedding. Hand in hand, they strolled back to the flat. Once there, Harry checked the floo connection was closed and locked the door.

Ginny had kicked off her heels the moment she'd entered their home, so he picked them up and took them to their room. When he returned to the lounge, she was waiting, two cups of tea emitting steam. They sat on the floor, across from one another.

" Okay, let's do this. Suits or cloaks?" asked Ginny.

" Suits," he replied instantly. " Morning, afternoon or evening?" he asked her.

" Morning. Late morning for the ceremony," she amended. "With maybe a buffet lunch?"

Harry nodded. " I like it. Neville as my best man, and Ron."

Ginny smiled. " Luna and Jamie for me," she said.

" Where?" he asked.

Ginny considered their options. " I've always thought I'd get married at the Burrow, but I know Angelina and George are getting married there. So, if your mum is okay with it, Potter manor."

Harry smiled, relieved. As much as he had grown to love the Burrow, Potter manor was home, and the gazebo out on the grounds would be a brilliant place to hold the ceremony, with chairs cloistered around to view. The grounds would be picturesque at that time of year.

" Photographer? Music?" he asked. "Nev will look after the flowers."

Ginny thought about it. "A Muggleborn boy I used to go to school with is a photographer, we could go and see him. Colin, his name is. We could ask Lee to do the music."

They grinned at each other. " Who said planning a wedding was hard?" she asked, rhetorically.

" One more thing," he said. " More a request, actually."

" Yes?" she prompted.

" Will you wear your hair down?" he asked. " Not swept up in some fancy style."

" Of course I will," she said, crawling over to sit in his lap. " So, tomorrow we'll get the parents together, maybe invite them here for lunch and we'll tell them all we've planned," she said.

"Our wedding, not theirs," he reminded her.

" Ours," she agreed, and it was the last they spoke it that night.

/*/*/*/*

Molly, Arthur, Lily and Sirius came over for lunch the next day. Although Ginny had insisted she had the food under control, Molly still brought extra, enough to feed a small army. Sirius had brought a bottle of champagne, and Lily brought a selection of small pastries.

"Right then," said Molly, getting down to business. "We need to make some plans if you still want to get married on May second."

"I agree, Molly, and I was just saying to them both the other day that-" nodded Lily, when Harry interrupted.

"We have! We're done!" he exclaimed. "Mum, we'd like to get married on the grounds of Potter manor. Is that okay?"

"I—yes, yes, of course," stammered Lily.

Harry nodded, then turned to them all. "Our attendants will be Nev and Ron for me, and Luna and Jamie for Gin. We'd like to get married mid-morning, in the gazebo, then have a simple buffet luncheon. Ginny knows someone who might be able to do the photos, and we'll ask Lee to do the music. Nev will fix us up with the flowers. Did I forget anything?" he asked.

Molly and Lily stared at him, almost in dismay.

"Sounds good to me, right Arthur?" asked Sirius, grinning at the other man conspiritually. He could tell the ladies had just had the wind knocked out of their sails. He popped the champagne and poured six glasses.

"Right," agreed Arthur, a twinkle in his eye. "Whatever the kids want. I've been waiting a long time to walk my daughter down the aisle." He shared a loving look with Ginny.

Molly sniffed. "Our daughter's getting married," she said tearfully. "There's just one or two things you haven't mentioned," she said, a touch triumphantly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "What's that?" they asked her.

"Well, what sort of food do you want to serve, for a start," she said.

"Oh, we'll let you and Lily sort that out. As long as there is wedding cake, I'll be happy. What else?" asked Ginny.

"The most important thing, Ginny. The dress! We have to find you a wedding dress," said Molly. Arthur may have waited a long time for his moment, but this was her time with Ginny too.

"Fine!" sighed Ginny. "But I'm not wearing anything old fashioned like the cloaks or dress robes. I like some of the Muggle style dresses. Fleur's parents had some lovely ones there when we were trying on dresses for hers and Bill's wedding," she said.

Molly looked hurt at the 'old-fashioned' comment.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but those styles just aren't me. But I do want you to help me find the perfect dress, both you and Lily," implored Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny, I'd love to help you," said Lily. She had missed out on all of that with Jamie eloping, so she was happy to be included. "What about the guests?"

"Well, all the family, obviously. Some of the guys from work. Hagrid, Mr Lovegood," said Harry, thinking.

"Verity and Adelinda from WWW too," added Ginny. "I think that's it!"

"Well, here's to Harry and Ginny's wedding," toasted Sirius.

"Cheers!" they cried, clinking glasses.

/*/*/*/*

The next three months passed quickly. Colin had agreed to take the photos, and Lee had agreed to look after the music. At Lily's request and with Harry and Ginny's blessing, he hired a three piece string band to play as Ginny walked down the aisle to Harry, then as they walked back down, together.

Ginny bowed to the pressure of finding her dress, and at Fleur's suggestion, a month after she and Harry had announced their wedding plans, she and her posse headed for Paris, combining the girl's weekend away as her bacholerette party and dress- finding occasion. All her sisters-in-law came, as well as Hermione, Julie and Luna.

Ginny was happy to let Jamie and Luna pick the colour of their bridesmaids dresses, and they agreed on an icy blue. The colour matched Luna's eyes, and brought out the deep auburn tones in Jamie's hair.

Hermione had been asked to do a simple reading, and Julie and Dave would greet their guests as they arrived at the ceremony, and directed where to be seated. Both Harry and Ginny wanted their close friends involved in their wedding.

With all her friends and family, including Lily and Tonks, Ginny began what she thought would be an arduous task of finding the perfect dress. The ladies sipped champagne as Inés and Gabrielle helped her into their choices, based on what Ginny had told them she liked.

Ginny knew the third dress she tried on was the one as soon as it settled over her hips. It simply felt right, and when she saw her image in the mirror, she couldn't believe it was her. She felt so grown up, so womanly, and it suddenly hit her. She was going to be a bride.

With teary eyes, she went out to show the ladies. She tried not to give her reaction away, as she awaited theirs. She stepped out, heard a gasp, then there was silence. She looked up. They were all looking at her in wonder. "Mum? Lily?"

Molly sniffed, dabbing at her eyes. "That's the one. That's the dress."

"Mum," flushed Ginny. She looked at Lily, then Jamie, Luna and Hermione. "Well?"

Lily nodded, also teary, but Jamie, Luna and Hermione looked at each other, making Ginny worry. They looked back at her and cried, "We say yes to the dress," and they all cheered.

Molly came to Ginny and hugged her. Taking that as their cue, they all went to hug Ginny.

"Merci," gasped Inés, "Ze dress, it will be crushed!"

"It'll be fine, Maman," soothed Gabrielle. She hugged Ginny too.

So with the perfect dress selected, the ladies then went to a day spa, then on to enjoy the Paris night life. Ginny couldn't have wished for a better weekend with her girlfriends, who tagged themselves as Weasley's Wenches as they went from club to club.

/*/*/*/*

It was a week before the wedding, and Neville, Frank and Sirius were in charge of Harry's stag do. It was a typical blokes night at some out-of -the way pub. A stripper was hired, to the delight of Harry's Auror friends. He had invited his whole department, but only a select few were invited to the wedding.

Harry, Neville and Dave sipped their beers, watching the single Aurors hooting at the stripper. "Thank Merlin those days are behind us," said Dave. He had proposed to Julie on Valentine's Day.

"Still we should do something crazy, right? It's Harry's last week as a single man," said Neville.

"Like what?" asked Harry, warily. "Remember who my wife-to-be is, and what she's capable of," he grinned. "She scored highest in her class in Muggle firearms, you know."

They all grinned at the thought of what Ginny could _and_ would do to them if anything happened to Harry.

"Dad, what did you and Uncle James, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus do before your wedding to Mum?" asked Neville to Frank.

"We went out and got tattoos," chuckled Frank.

Neville looked surprised. "Dad, I've never seen you with a tattoo," he said.

Sirius hooted. "That's because he got it some place that only Alice would see."

"Or us, when we were all drunk," reminded Remus, dryly. Frank burst out laughing, clapping Remus on the back.

"What about you, Sirius?" asked Harry.

Sirius opened his shirt to reveal the letter 'M' above his heart. "For the Marauders...my brothers."

Harry nodded. He knew about Sirius' real family, and how he had been kicked out as a teen, when he refused to follow the dark pureblood path his parents wanted for him. He had sought refuge at the Potters, and become a second son to Fleamont and Euphemia. "What about Dad?" he asked.

Sirius snorted. "A lily, what else."

"Inside a heart," reminded Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Merlin, we paid him out about that, but there was no changing his mind, the prat remembered Frank affectionately, chuckling.

"Let's do it," said Neville, standing up and swaying only a little. "I want to get something for Luna."

"Me too, for Jules," said Dave. "Harry?"

"Come on, it's our family tradition," coaxed Neville.

Frank, Sirius and Remus looked on in amusement. "Let's go," declared Harry. He looked at his friends. "Erm, will you -" He gestured to all his guests.

"Go, we'll make sure they all behave and get home in one piece. Here," said Frank, writing something down some parchment and handing it to his son. "Best place to go for a tattoo," he said. "Tell 'em Frank sent you."

"How do you know, Dad?" asked Neville.

"A lot of Aurors get tattoo's, son. Go, have fun," said Frank.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Ron, cornering them as they were about to leave. "Count me in," he declared, when they told him.

So the four men headed to Knockturn Alley and sure enough, after telling the owner Frank sent them, the four proceeded to get tattoos. Just like four men, brothers really, had done so, over twenty years earlier.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny awoke on the morning of her wedding, well before dawn. She was in her old bedroom at the Burrow. As she looked around, all her childhood memories came flooding back, and she realised how far she'd come. Today was her wedding day!

She felt a bit restless, and as she always did, her first thoughts were to go for a fly. Before she could come up with a hundred reasons why she shouldn't, she crept out, careful not to wake Jamie and Luna, who were sleeping in the room closest to her.

She snuck out in the dark, still easily finding her way to the broomshed, and grabbed one of the family brooms.. She kicked off, finding the joy in flying freely. Up, up she flew, till she was high enough to see the beginning of the dawn, just starting to creep up between the trees.

Ginny wondered if Harry was asleep, and suddenly she missed him. Funny how you could get so used to sleeping next to a person. He was spending the night at Potter manor, along with Ron and Neville.

An idea came to her mind. She flew to the Burrow's Apparition point, and before she could change her mind, Apparated to the grounds of Potter manor.

She flew up to Harry's bedroom, and knocked on the window. She waited, and knocked again. She smiled as a sleepy Harry opened the window, struggling to put his glasses on. "Gin?" he mumbled

"Hi Harry," she greeted. "Lovely morning." She thought he looked adorable with his hair tousled, and still half asleep. He also looked sexy, in just his boxers.

"It's still dark," he said, peering out beyond her.

"It'll be dawn soon. Come share the morning with me," she offered.

"Okay," he agreed, stepping back. He then suddenly reappeared, wide awake now. "Everything's okay, isn't it? You're not here to tell me you changed your mind?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny laughed softly. "Not a chance. This is our day, and I don't want to miss a minute of it. Come on, fly with me," she urged.

Harry smiled. "I'll be right down.

Ginny shook her head. "Be brave. Climb out and hop on." She patted the broomstick behind her.

He disappeared back in his room, and then re-emerged, dressed. He climbed out his window and hopped on behind her, his hands grasping her waist. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she giggled and took off.

She dipped and turned, flying easily around the grounds. She could see where the ceremony was to take place, in just a few hours. She weaved in and around some large trees, then flew high into the sky and hovered there for several seconds.

"Gin...would you come somewhere with me, right now?" asked Harry.

"Of course I will," she said instantly.

"Will you take us to the Apparition point?" he asked.

She nodded and flew down, and they both hopped off easily. Harry took the broom and left it against a tree. He slid her hand around her waist and pulled her close. As he kissed her gently, he Apparated her away.

"Godric's Hollow?" she asked, as she looked around.

He nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the cemetery. "My dad's been on my mind a lot this last week," he admitted.

"Since your stag night?" she guessed.

He nodded. "Sirius, Frank and Remus were talking about Frank's stag night, and stories about them and my dad. I'm about to become a husband, and later down the track, a father. I-I just wish he were here, that's all," he said sadly.

Ginny leaned against him. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Harry sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Sirius was a great father figure growing up, and I'm happy he's with my mum now. But he's my dad," he said, gesturing to his father's resting place, "and he won't be at my wedding today."

Ginny turned to face him, and took both his hands in hers. "We could say the words now, here, just for him," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled, a smile full of love. "Harry James Potter. Today is our wedding day. In just a few hours I will promise to love and honour you, in sickness and health, forever and ever. But right now, here, – she looked at his father's headstone –"in your dad's presence, I want to say how happy I am to be marrying you, my best friend, the love of my life, my partner – for the rest of our lives."

She nodded at him, for him to say what he wanted. "Ginny, my bride, I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle later today, where I too, will vow to love and honour you, in sickness and health, through good times and bad, forever and ever. Since the day I met you, you have brought light and love into my life in a way I only dreamed about. I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together," he said.

They smiled at each other, and looked down at James' grave. "We don't have any rings, and we're not dressed all fancy, but this was brilliant," said Harry, softly.

"I feel like we just really got married," she agreed.

"Then it's time for me to kiss my bride," he grinned.

"Uh-uh, not in front of your dad," she teased. "Can we save our first married kiss for the fancy wedding?"

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for understanding."

As the dawn broke through over Godric's Hollow, Harry stood, with his arm around Ginny, finally at peace, at his dad's gravesite.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny kissed Harry goodbye, and he climbed off her broom and back into his bedroom. The manor was still quiet, and no-one knew he had even left the grounds. Only the house elves were up and about, starting to set up for the big day. Harry smiled as he lay back in bed, his arms pillowing his head. Already this day had changed his life.

It was a different scene at the Burrow. Ginny had crept in, only to be pounced on by Molly. "Bed empty, no note! What were you thinking?" she cried, anxiously.

Ginny smiled serenely, and went to hug her mother. "Mum, it's my wedding day – and I'm starving!"

"Well now, we can't have that, can we. Sit at the table, I'll make you something," she said, worries all gone now that Ginny was home and needed sustenance.

"No, I'll help you...just like old times," offered Ginny. The two Weasley women laughed and reminisced as they cooked a huge breakfast for Arthur, Jamie and Luna.

/*/*/*/*

Fleur and Gabrielle helped her attendants dress. Inés and Molly helped Ginny into her dress, and Fleur did her make-up and hair, leaving it long and flowing, as Harry had requested.

Arthur cried happy tears the first time he saw Ginny in her dress. "My princess," he whispered.

Colin happily snapped away, not wanting to miss any special moments.

And then it was time to go.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny felt a sense of calm as she walked down the aisle towards Harry. There were no nerves, just a sense she was walking towards her future.

Once again, they faced each other, taking each other's hands. She barely took in Hermione's words.

"I was honoured to be asked by Harry and Ginny to do a reading for this special occasion, because they have been such wonderful friends. After extensive research," – the people who knew Hermione laughed at that, – "I think I have found the perfect words." She took a deep breath.

'Marriage is a commitment to life, the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other relationship can equal. It is a physical and an emotional journey that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's important lessons. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener and critic. Marriage deepends and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher, commitment is stronger. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing a love that is deeper than life. When two people pledge their love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique unto themselves which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential made in the hearts of two people who love each other, and takes a lifetime to fulfill. Thank you."

Fred led the applause, as Hermione stopped to kiss both Harry and Ginny before returning to her seat.

They made their vows, repeating words they'd said hours earlier. When it came time for the rings, a beautiful Snowy owlet soared over their guests, down the aisle towards them, before resting on a perch that Harry hadn't even noticed. "Your gift from Hagrid," confided the minister.

Harry removed a small pouch from the yet unnamed owlet, and inside he found their rings. He handed them to the Minister, who blessed them, and the ceremony continued on.

"And now, you may kiss your bride."

Harry carefully stepped closer, and Ginny smiled. He ran a finger down her cheek. Her eyes blazed with love for him. "My wife, he said, reverantly.

"My husband," she replied, and without any regret, threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Caught off guard, he stumbled back, but righted himself and kissed her back.

"Family and Friends, I am honoured to present to you, Mr and Mrs Harry and Ginny Potter."

Everyone applauded, but Harry and Ginny kept kissing. Molly gasped, and Great Aunt Muriel complained about Ginevra making a specatacle of herself, "while wearing my tiara," she sniffed haughtily.

Finally they broke apart. Taking her hand, Harry led her back down the aisle, stopping only to kiss their mothers. The Snowy Owl flew ahead of them, heralding the newly married couple before coming to land on Hagrid's shoulder.

Then it was time to party.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

And so it was, on the picturesque grounds of Potter manor, two years exactly from the day they met, Harry and Ginny Potter took the next step in their relationship. From aquaintance to friend, friend to lover, lover to partner. Partners for life.

They had seen so many of their friends and family fall in love and marry these past two years, but today was their day. Everyone was there to celebrate them, and the love they shared.

They circulated amongst their guests, sometimes together, sometimes apart. But when apart, each knew where the other was, like a magnet humming seeking the silver. Ginny only needed to glance up to see Harry's eyes burning into her. Harry could feel her blazing gaze on him as he thanked Hagrid for his unique gift, and the owlet's contribution to the wedding ceremony. Harry remembered a name he'd read in an old Hogwart's text book, and decided to name her Hedwig.

The Weasley brothers outdid themselves with the toasts and speeches, ensuring there was a lot of laughter. The food was perfect for the occasion, and the sun shone down on them all day.

Harry and Ginny shared their first dance together, before Arthur cut in for Ginny, and Harry asked his mother to dance. Jamie and Sirius danced together, then Arthur danced with Lily, Ginny with Sirius and Harry with Molly, before everyone came to join them.

Harry excused himself, happy to stop and take a breather and watch his stunning bride dance with Lee. She exuded happiness, and he had a lifetime to share that with her. He laughed as she dragged Hagrid out to dance.

His sister joined him. "It's nearly time for you to go," she said, watching as Molly, Luna and Ginny's sisters-in-law dragged her away. "Still not letting on to where the honeymoon is?"

Harry shook his head. "Even Ginny doesn't know." He'd booked an exclusive room on a private resort facing the beach. Sun, sand and lots of Ginny was all he planned for the next two weeks.

"Can you believe we're all married now?" asked Jamie, rhetorically.

"You'll soon be getting asked when you'll be starting a family," chuckled Harry. His eyes found Ron, listening to his mother with one ear, while loading his plate at the buffet. "Looks like Molly's already started."

"Not while Ron's at the top of his game," said Jamie, matter of factly. "What about you and Ginny?"

"Not sure. She's going into her last year as a trainee, so we'll see," he said.

Jamie looked thoughtful as she looked over the reception. Her eyes landed on Neville and Dave. "So, Ron showed me his tattoo, but I want to know what the rest of you got."

Harry grinned. The four had stopped off at a pub in Knockturn Alley for some liquid courage before heading to the tattoo parlour.

Ron had seen how much the absence of their father still affected both Harry and Jamie. He had decided on a doe with Jamie's name underneath, matching her female form of name with the female form of her father's Patronus.

"Dave got a jewel, for Jules, as he calls her. Nev's was the best. He got half a sleeve, of a moon goddess that has Luna's face on it," said Harry.

"And you?" asked Jamie.

"Guess I'm too much like Dad," said Harry, revealing a simple G in a heart. He shrugged. "What can I say, she fills my heart."

"Well, brother, wait till you see what Ginny got," teased Jamie.

"Ginny got a tattoo?" he asked. "When? I would have noticed when we –"

"We ducked out last night. Luna got some crazy plant, wrapped around her thigh. Er, Mimble-somthing?" asked Jamie, puzzled.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," laughed Harry. He looked quizzically at his sister. "And you?"

She revealed a heart, too, with the word _Ron_. "Sentimental prats, aren't we?" she laughed, hugging him. "I should go and see if Ginny needs help."

"Wait, what about Ginny? What did she get?" called Harry, as his sister walked away.

"You'll find out soon enough, brother dear," taunted Jamie, as she disappeared into the manor.

" Damn," breathed Harry, his thoughts running wild. He couldn't wait to start their honeymoon.

He had to cool his thoughts when his mum came over to him. " Leaving soon?" she asked.

Harry nodded. " Ginny's gone to grab her things, then we'll do the bouquet toss, and we'll go. We're staying in a hotel in the city tonight, before we head off tomorrow to our real destination."

" I won't tell anyone, even Sirius," promised Lily, who had gone with Harry to book the honeymoon. She looked at her son. " You made me very proud today."

Harry smiled. " Thanks Mum."

" You reminded me so much of your father. So handsome," she sighed.

" He's been on my mind a lot this week," admitted Harry.

" I know we didn't have a long time together, but I can see the same look on your face when you look at Ginny, as the way James looked at me. You truly love her, and it's a beautiful thing to see," she said, gently.

" I've never been happier than when I'm with her," he said softly, thinking of his bride.

" You were forced to grow up so quickly, with the public knowing all about us and all. It affected you much more than Jamie, I know that. You became our little defender, our man of the family, even at four or five," remembered Lily, tearfully. "I worried more for you than Jamie, with all the responsibility you thrust on yourself. But here you are, years later, married, happy...I just wish your father could see you right now," she finished in a whisper.

Harry took his mother in his arms. " I believe Dad is watching over me, and that I'll see him again, one day. Until then, my family – Ginny, you and Jamie, you're everything to me." He embraced her tightly.

They heard the sounds of giggling females. " I think your bride is coming, which means it's time for you to leave. Be happy, Harry, always," said Lily, kissing his cheek.

" Always," agreed Harry, and he turned to smile at Ginny, who left her friends to come to his side.

" Mrs Potter," greeted Lily, teasingly.

" Mrs Potter," acknowledged Ginny impishly, and she impulsively hugged her mother-in-law. "Oh, I'm so happy right now."

" Ginny, it's time for the garter and bouquet toss," called Angelina, and their single guys and girl friends got ready.

Laughing, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led them to the centre of their friends. Lily smiled as she watched them go.

Sirius came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist. " All right?" he asked.

" He's married," said Lily, almost in amazement. " My son is a married man. It seems like only yesterday we were at Diagon Alley to get him his wand."

Sirius laughed and hugged her. " Harry's always done the Potter name proud." he watched as Harry removed Ginny's garter with his teeth. He flung it away and it was captured by Dave, his training partner.

Adelinda caught the bouquet, blushing prettily when all the single Aurors present hooted. Ginny winked at her friend as the other single girls congratulated her.

" Time for us to go, Gin," said Harry, and he held out his hand. Without hesitation, she placed her hand in his and smiled happily at him.

It took them far longer than Harry liked to say goodbye to all their friends and family. They left the last farewell to their parents, thanking them for the wonderful celebration. It was all they had wanted for their wedding.

~0-0~

There would be many more important dates to come. The date they spent the first night in their new home, the date they found out Ginny was expecting. The date their son was born, then their twin daughters. The date Harry was promoted, when Frank retired early, after his surprise marriage to Lara Kroft. They planned to travel the world, with the passing of Augusta. Sirius moved up to the top spot, purely to prepare Harry to take over the role in the near future.

But that was all years away. Today, May Third, Harry woke to the sight of his bride next to him, sleeping peacefully, her naked body nestled against him. As he watched her sleep, caressing her inked hipbone, Harry knew a happiness he had only dared to dream of.

He had thought of May second as their day, but from now on, every day would be _their_ day.

 _End_


End file.
